


A New Taste of Power

by StinkKat001



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Actual Comfort and Consent in this, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arguing, As well in body and mind wise too, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Bad Sex, Beating, Begging, Biting, Blind Character, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bottom Brian, Bottom Hoodie, Bottom Masky, Bottom Ticci Toby, Bottom Tim, Bottom Toby, Boys Kissing, Brian Uses A Baseball Bat, Brian is a little in Denial over it, Brian knows this isn't right but is conflicted, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Cheating, Claiming Bites, Cliffhangers, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comfort Eating, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, Conflict, Conflict of Interests, Conflicted Toby, Consensual, Corset-Wearing Tim, Counseling, Creepypasta, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Dark fic, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Thoughts, Disappointment, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Dubcon Kissing, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fat Shaming, Fear of Discovery, Fingerfucking, Fire, Fisting, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Feminization, Forced Kissing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gaslighting, Gay Male Character, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hate to Love, Headaches & Migraines, Heavy Angst, Help, Help isn't given, Hesitantance, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In terms to mental state, Incest, Internal Conflict, It it stopped early so nothing happens, Jealous Brian, Jealousy, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Makeup, Manipulation, Manipulative Characters, Manipulative Relationship, Manipulative Tim, Marking, Master/Slave, May be a bit of an unhealthy relationship too, Medical Examination, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Eyeless Jack, Multi, Murder, Murderers, Nasty Habits, Necrophilia, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Explicit Sex, Older Man/Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Man, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Only ever attempted or thought of doing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Painful Sex, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Cheating, Past Domestic Violence, Past Lives, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Tense, Past Underage Sex, Plans to having Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Play, Psychological Trauma, Public Humiliation, Punching, Punishment, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Really it is so beware fellow readers, Relationship Counseling, Resentment, Romantic Cuddling, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Second Thoughts, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Separation Anxiety, Sex Positions, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sick Ideas, Situational Humiliation, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Paralysis, Slurs, Smut, Sneaky Tim, Someone Atleast Tries to Help, Someone needs to help these guys, Stalking, Still slightly Supportive, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Strangulation, Stress, Surprise Sex, Tags in a Mess, Tension, They are basically killers so no one should be surprised, Though Attraction is Shared Between the Two Later on, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim Being a Manipulative Bastard, Toby being a few good years younger then Brian and Tim, Top Brian, Top Hoodie, Top Masky, Top Ticci Toby, Top Tim, Top Toby, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, Trauma, Truth Serum, Uncomfortable Tim, Unconscious Tim, Unconsciousness, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Victim Blaming, Weapons, Weight Issues, Wet Dream, What a huge suprise for this work, dark characters, everyone is sick, fear of disappointment, forced penetration, kind of, love to hate, minor character injury, sensitive topics, sick tim, some of it isn't, sorta - Freeform, tense situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: The not so healthy relationship between three proxies, Ticci Toby, Hoodie, and Masky is quickly dissolving in their very own horrified eyes. In the desperate hopes to rebuild their love for each other they dare to try new things that can either end good enough that they can grow old together, still much in love like a bunch of love birds or instead really badly for all three men similarly to scorned lovers that leave them traumatized for life.Currently looking for a Beta for the story to help better the experience for every reader and as well make sure to give kudos and leave a comment





	1. Story Basics

(I had this little idea for a while now stored up in my mind and I wanted to share since I've never seen many or I haven't been able to find stories that involved the ship, Polyproxies (If that's the ships name, I really don't know). Also, if I did find said ship in anything Masky is mostly the 'top' in said relationship with the other two, Toby and Hoodie who both almost goes mindless 'bottoms' while being roughly fucked by him without any complaint so, yeah, I wanted to do something interesting)

 

**Beginning To The End**

**Part One;**

**Ch 1-3;**  Toby was sick of it. All the comments to being called a cutesy submissive bottom. He thankfully wasn't alone as Brian or most commonly called Hoodie got the same treatment alongside him who gets relentlessly fucked in the ass by their 'Master' named Masky or by them Tim. So, he with Brian begrudgingly coming for the ride devises a plan to get back at Tim and show him who's actually the 'top' in their relationship by having a unique time filled with such unsatisfied sexual fantasies being satisfied by and for all three men.

 

 **Ch 4-6;** Tim didn't understand why this was happening to him. Did he fail as a loving, doting partner for his once two lovers not only in the bedroom but everything else as well? Is that why they did this to him like some sort of punishment? He is now left unsure and completely afraid to what will become of not only him but his overall relationship when he's dealt with more of it.

 

 **Ch 7-9** ****Brian knew this was a bad idea from the start yet he went ahead with it in the hopes that it changes their relationship for the better. In the end he just should've known better then to follow on blindly to the shit he knows isn't the least bit good to begin with for any which one of them. Now he's utterly confused to downright terrified to the quick decent to their relationship that has grown badly toxic. Maybe there's still a way to re-fix all issues that are had between them without having it fall apart and burn a miserable death?'

 

** Issues Underneath The Tough Façade **

** Part Two; **

**Ch 10-12** ; Toby thought this was a wonderful, idealistic dream come true for him that everything was now finally coming together. However not all is what it seems as there's still some troubling problems up on the horizons wanting to meet with him. Issues that just doesn't come from his now precious submissive with his stubbornness to comply but the underlying ones that come within himself that want to do sickening morbid things to his love ones. It shouldn’t matter anyways as he can push the thoughts deep inside his head where they can rot though that’s more difficult then it ought to be to dealt.

 

 **Ch 13-15;** Tim never imagined that he would ever end up like this in his life just on his hands and knees in a submissive act where it was meant to be all along in the first place. A constant thing repeatedly said from his once loving partners that it's for the best for him and overall their relationship. Yet, nothing is quite out the woods when an odd pair one with eyeless sockets and another with a permeant smile takes a closer, curious look at him then began to wonder what's the deal with his awful injuries to the sudden personality changes to not only him but all three men. Is it best to keep everything a hushed up secret for the sake of appearance or will it be better to tell the one meant to heal the crumbling relationship with an outsider's view?

 

**Ch 16-18;** Brian hasn’t been himself from the last endeavor with the other men and he’s sure knows that everyone else besides his lovers who dealt with their own troubling issues noticed it by now. The changes happening and it isn’t good and he doesn’t know how to precisely react but it won’t be entirely the best way to do things. Not only from that he’ll fail miserably to sustain a clear state of mind he’s seeing that he is the one to make the most damage. Someone who was meant to be taking the role of the supportive, quite nurturing partner was instead taking up the darker abusive part.  

 

**Counseling for Help**

**Part Three;**

**Ch 19-21;** Toby finally from being caught up in his head for a way too long amount of time and now sees himself opening up even if a little to see everything was wrong. Now when starting counseling alongside his partners although separated for their own good finds comfort in opening up. Everything is going as planned, he can see himself slowly getting past the pained heartaches caused by his lovers and him. Although it may have felt nice to finally open up to someone who won’t hurt him in any fashion it's the memories brought back from the past that makes the most impact.

 

 **Ch 22- 24;** Brian always felt guilty throughout their relationship that was never built on either trust or overall consent. Even now as he stood in the middle ground between two people, he desperately wanted to live his whole life until death with was crumbling alongside him. It wasn’t a pretty picture; he knew of it yet from the past to where they are now as he always looked in the other direction. He shouldn't have been so compliant to the other’s wishes without thought as he knew their way of coping isn’t exactly the healthiest so, now he tries to better them one way or another.


	2. Beginning To The End; Part One; Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 1-3; Chapter One
> 
> Toby was sick of it. All the comments to being called out as a cutesy submissive bottom. He thankfully wasn't alone as Brian or most commonly called Hoodie got the same treatment alongside him who gets relentlessly fucked in the ass by their 'Master' named Masky or by them Tim. So, he with Brian begrudgingly coming for the ride devises a plan to get back at Tim and show him who's actually the 'top' in their relationship by having a unique time filled with such unsatisfied sexual fantasies being satisfied by and for all three men.

_‘Aw... is the lil’ angel tired after getting fucked by his master?’_

_‘Quite the cock slut, aren’t you?’_

_‘Hey, don’t be such a bitch about it though you are one so I’m not surprised?’_

Toby was sick of it all as he laid there on his bed staring up at the ceiling with a childlike pout. The comments made by the other residents in the mansion that called him a weak statured male that loved getting it raw by his partners. He was supposedly in a very loving, caring relationship with two other great which for him was downright amazing men that shockingly enough whole heartily enjoyed his presence so, he didn’t mind too much getting well fucked up the ass that he couldn’t walk properly for days afterwards that special event. It was just that eventually he gotten quite sick of it from the many, many tiring experiences with them and that he wanted to try something new with his partners. All his ideas and thoughts to any of it was quickly shot down by them, mostly Tim for the most part who stated that he liked the way things are now between the three of them, not wanting to possibly change it due to his stubborn ass not liking to try new things that may or may not scare him in actuality.

 _‘Can w-we at least switch I-I-it up maybe just this... once I-if you don’t m-mind that? I. I just... I don’t know if I can continue on like this...?’_  Toby had remembered asking Tim one time in the night before they shared such an intimate moment which of course was shut down as quickly as it left his chapped lips. It left him to sadly sigh in disappointment even now in the present time over the one word  _‘no’_  then secondly  _‘don’t be stupid, Twitches. Everything is fine’_ spoken to him by Tim that shook his head. The night was lovely however as he was stripped down to literally nothing other than his birthday suit and roughly taken along with Brian that he neglected to notice until now that is, he had the similar issues with wanting to try new things to keep a peaked interest in their relationship still plaguing his mind along with other things. He throughout that night couldn’t help to get out of the mood every so often or every other thrust made in him about why Tim wouldn’t listen to him and just do things his way this time. It made him lose track of time where he didn’t hear the door to the bedroom, he shared with the two men open slowly to reveal Brian returning home from a tiring mission.

“... Hey babe. Whatcha doing?” Brian spoke in his calming voice that sent such pleasurable shivers down the young man’s spine.

“N-nothing really” He replied dully, “Besides thinking a-about some things, that’s a-all”

The hooded man simply shakes his head, shrugging back his shoulders that let out a soft pop noise when unchanging into something more comfortable so he can call it a night. “Anything important you’re thinking about?” Brian had carefully asked when turning his head around to see the other shifting on the bed in awkward unease over what he said to the man. It left him awfully confused to a little worried to what was on the man’s mind that got him so worried to say it so openly to him. “You can tell me anything? I won’t do or say anything against you for it?” He soon sat down on the bed that shifted under his weight as he stares back with a concerned expression on his face. Whatever it may be that left Toby’s kissable lips he wouldn’t bat an eyelash over it and to show his care over the other’s well being he placed his hand on the male’s lap where he keeps his full attention on the man sitting right next to him on the bed.

A long drawn out sigh left Toby where it was easily seen how his current issue was really troubling him, “I. I want t-to try something n-new” Light brown eyes glanced back at his partner that only displayed confusion over what he said and what he was trying to say.

“Hm?” Maybe he should’ve better described it early on when he blurted it out as Brian had cocked his head to the side, “What do you mean exactly ‘I want to try something new’?” Or maybe the other male was way too tired from that assignment to hear correctly to what he was trying to say.

“What I’m t-trying to say is t-that we don’t d-do anything interesting... I-in the bedroom t-that is. Everything e-elssse besides that is f-fine except for that, I think. I d-don't know...?” Nervous twitches came from him when he now more so than before opened up to his sexual frustrations. So much of those pent-up frustrations felt like sand bags being forcibly tied down on his skinny, lacking to any real muscle body especially to his throbbing dick that was in such a dire need to be satisfied with something newer then the bland old. The proxy like what happened previous times with Tim clearly expected to be shut down like always but instead to his utter surprise Brian slowly nodded in agreement. A new feeling washed over him such as pride and accomplishment even when it was wavering but he was grateful that someone was actually listening to him then bluntly going ahead to ignore him with false deafness. “... T-thanks... I just n-n-needed to know someone was here t-to hear what I wanted to s-say” Toby finally manages to crack a small, crooked smile which in return got him softly pulled up close for a kiss that was to be a reassurance.

“It's fine. I understand completely where you’re coming from. We have to do something about it yet he’s not precisely listening to us and what we think” Brian kept up with the shocking surprises though it didn’t surprise Toby for too long, “He well, rarely gets out from his head most times. It's quite worrying at times but whatever, it's not the point, right now”

The youngest in the room deeply exhales through his nose, almost wanting to do something right now and then as he stares back at Brian. “But w-what are we even going to d-do about it? As y-you said he’ll won’t l-listen so easily? I know t-t-that for sure...” He responded out loud for the other to hear while thinking up some plans of his very own that took the matter to his own hands. An idea that may or may not be the best way to deal with his issues but what else can he do with someone so stubbornly thick in the head like Tim who disturbingly enough proceeds when the times get rough stays in that mindless state. “... I g-got an idea to h-help us with our problem...” The said idea was going to involve some needed brute force and sheer determination to be able to take down their masked comrade that was somewhere in the mansion then in the bedroom where everything was being set up against him. A ridiculously stupid move on Toby’s part that cause some tension between all of them though it needed to be done so Tim can fully understand the consequences of his actions to being such an ass.

“And what may that be?” Brian dared to ask.

“Well y-you got to be on board w-with it, got it?”

Brian slowly and hesitantly nods that allowed the twitchy male to continue on to explaining his plan. “It surely l-l-llleave him shocked t-to say the least” Shaky hands ducked below the bed where the stuttering proxy had left some items that many even the most stoic would heavily blush over it. A few of those items being bought by a local sex toy shop, Toby didn’t remember the name to the place but he got an eight-inch vibrating dildo, ball gag, and furry hand cuffs from it. Money wasn’t a whole lot in his tattered wallet so he could only get those three for this special night which Brian can tell that this wasn’t thought up out the blue and instead being very well thought to his shock. “... The p-plan is to show h-him what we feel on a daily basis d-during our times together I-in the bedroom by u-u-u. Using these against h-him will surely l-leave him in tremors in not only f-fear but pleasure too. It is going to be a b-bit painful f-for him being a f-first timer in something l-like this?” Fingers trailed along the plastic of the dildo Toby intends to use on Tim, no matter how much the other would likely fight against it entering his tight hole.

“I. I don’t know if we should do this to him. I’m worried that it may be too much for him and it is sounding like a revenge plan than anything else? I don’t want him getting seriously hurt over what you’re feeling over him”

“Eh... H-he doesn’t n-need the preparation anyways if he a so-called t-tough guy I think he c-can handle the pain and w-we've endured much worse f-from him...” Toby said through clenched teeth as he wanted the man sitting next to him that was being supportive now to a point to be much more understanding about this entire thing and not be against him. “... Now p-please tell me you’re g-going to b-be there and h-help me because I don’t t-think i-it's going to be a-at all easy? H-he's going to p-put up a fight, I k-know that f-for sure”

The older proxy grunts tiredly whenever he’s faced with something that is anew and out the ordinary for him. “... Okay... But I’m only doing this to show him that change is necessary so if it goes past our normal boundaries we’re done, okay” Actually agreeing to the idea was absurd for Brian since this was close to bordering to being downright dubious consent as Tim wouldn’t be a willing participant. Toby seemed to not be bothered by it where he appeared to be pleased by the outcome to his response. It all meant that this was literally going to happen with Tim taking on the more submissive part in their love making this time. Brian just hoped that in the end to all this that everything that is troubling everyone would be resolved though he couldn’t know it until all was over and done.

“So, w-where is he?”

“... The laundry room down the hall here” Brian went on to point towards the room on the opposite of Toby’s where they both saw the masked man dumping all three men’s clothes in to the washer machine totally oblivious to their devious plans, “Do you think this is even the best plan to dealing with this issue at hand?”

“Y-yes. It is”


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One; Ch 1-3; Chapter Two

The bedroom door was swung fully open as Toby swiftly made his way towards Tim with Brian following suit shortly after him. Wooden floorboards beneath his feet creaks loudly when made himself hurry down his short path to where the masked man who was amusingly enough on their tippy toes in order to toss the remaining clothes from the washer machine into the dryer that looked to have seen better days similar to the man working it. Tim hated to admit that he was on the shorter and softer side recently due to of course, his stubbornness getting the better of him that won’t see how he wasn’t taking better care to itself. It made Toby chuckle softly over the other’s self-conscious to his once better kept appearance which now desegregating due to stressful reasons that was often hid under his cocky attitude. That issue wouldn’t last long, ending either badly or good Toby didn’t know when he would get his hands on to the grumpy proxy that was close to finishing with the piles of laundry.

“... Kind of rushing here to do this, aren’t you? It's not like he’s the least bit done with what he’s doing?”

“N-no... I’m only I-in a ‘rush’ quote unquote here because h-he's almost d-done w-with the laundry. I j-just don’t want t-to lose our c-ch-chance here” Toby replied in a sarcastic manner, close to dropping his special items for a special night on the floor when he continued to walk in his quick pace. It was really going to happen and it got him all so badly excited as he held onto the items tightly in his grasp near his chest that felt like butterflies or more likely maggots were squirming underneath the flesh. The masked male was close to finishing with their laundry that was dirtied by the last surprise encounter that was better left forgotten so Brian and him didn’t have much time to spare to do what they wanted to do with the man. Door to the laundry room was slowly opened up completely where he entered first very quietly in each single step he made when stepping behind the elder proxy. Words couldn’t describe this moment as he held his breath, almost to the point he had tunnel vision. He could only say that he was thrilled, beyond so that any moment he and alongside him Brian will give Tim what he deserves to that wouldn’t ever be a pretty picture for the unexpected beholder to grace past the laundry room.

Tim from the looks of it acknowledges that someone was behind him when not appearing to be at all bothered whatsoever by it, “... What do you guys want now? Don't you see that I’m busy at the moment with your stinken’ laundry?” 

Oh, it was so sweet that the masked man was currently so blindly oblivious to Toby’s intentions and what was kept hidden behind his back. That was going to change in a short matter of time that Tim wouldn’t know what hit him like a frat truck until it was way too late to react with his sly words and actions to help him out to the sticky situation that was set out for him. None of that would help as the youngest man in the room wasn’t going to back down so easily and nothing that Tim can possibly say or do was going to deter him. The plan he had thought up for quite some time in his lonely, sexually deprived head needed this and he was going to do it to help satisfy those urges Tim wasn’t giving to him in the proper fashion. “Nothing m-much except I o-only want y-you...” Toby had to bite back at his lustful desires for the time being, it won’t be too long anyways before he be able to get what he was craving for from the man.

“You want that, huh?” Tim caught onto the drift really quick thankfully to what Toby was asking of him, “... You should’ve said something about this earlier on? I would’ve given it to you guys before I done the laundry, he-” His sentence was interrupted before he could even finish what he was going to say as he felt the fur of the handcuffs brush up against his wrists. The man didn’t know what was happening but his body surely reacted to it for him when tugging back his other hand that hadn’t yet been cuffed. “Hey, fuck faces?! W-what are you two doing?!” It was then that he had his free arm tugged towards the other cuff to be locked in by Brian this time behind his back, surprising him more so as he was then roughly shoved onto the dryer. Feet could barely touch the floor as it swung carelessly behind him while fruitlessly struggling to get loose of the metal binds that tightened to painful levels. A hand jolted him in a more shocked state when he felt it travel down his trembling body to an area that was called a man’s manhood that got him glaring holes at the owner to said hand. “You better let me go of this right now this instant, Toby?!”  

“Oh, ho n-no Tim. Not g-going to do t-that until we’re finished w-with you n-not the other w-way around t-this time” Toby chuckled darkly, unable to feel the harsh jabs made by the obviously pissed off man beneath him that was still putting up a fight though a slowly weakening one at best. “And I-if you keep fighting l-like this we w-won't go easy o-on you” He moved his hands down to where he was fumbling with the other man’s belt, managing to unbuckle that with the jeans. A sickly smirk grew on his pale face when observing how rigid Tim got once his jeans were yanked down to his ankles. It was sure as hell amusing to see with his very own eyes on how Tim was weakly squirming with a noticeable pinkish hue to his cheeks, both sets if any of his voices got that joke that he couldn’t help to move his hands to wrap around the smaller proxy’s cock. Motions were slow, agonizingly painful for the one getting jerked off Toby could imagine upon hearing the stifled gasps in distressed shock.

“... T-Toby!? Stop t-thisss at once?! We’re in the laundry ro...?!?!” Tim didn’t have any time to finish his spiel like before as he was then interrupted with the handcuffs however now this was with a gag strategically placed in his mouth that was wide open to immediately shut him up. “...Hmf…?!?!”

“Um Toby? Was that really necessary?” Brian went on to reply after a while of not speaking up instead having to watch on similarly like a deer caught in the headlights.

“It's needed. Do you r-really want anyone t-to hear us? I k-know Tim won’t” He bent down with his hand still firmly holding onto the shivering man’s cock when whispering threatening words in his ear, “I-is that right? You d-don't w-want anyone to hear y-you being such a s-ssslut with us a-and soon g-going to be roughly fucked r-raw, right?” The hand quickened its pace on Tim as the twitching proxy witnessed small amounts of precum starting to spill but he wasn’t going to allow that when slipping his thumb over the tip to meanly tease the shivering man. “I didn’t t-tell you that you c-can come y-yet, you pitiful, stubborn, t-thick headed w-w-whore...” Toby wasn’t commonly like this that left Tim to softly whimper in a fearful response as he sways his hips to one side to another in discomfort. A deep growling noise that wasn’t made by either Tim or himself as he turns to face Brian who was beginning to fidget nervously yet aroused in his once still stance.

The hooded man didn’t know what was coming over him whenever he saw Tim bucking his hips in the empty air but it was getting him so dang hard at the sight. This was all too new for him and he didn’t know how to handle it in the correct manner where Toby took notice of his stiffness though not by his posture but the tent in his pants. Toby took his hand, motioning him to come close and take some action in their fun then just standing there watching the scene take place. A few low groans escaped from Tim’s lips who at the moment being wasn’t in the slightest enjoying what was taking place which left him embolized on the dryer with it causing him to quiver even more by its movements. He was bare to both his boxers and jeans for a while now so when he saw Brian’s hard on it made him fearfully worried that he’ll surely be fucked to the core without any form of preparation.

“... C’mon... D-don't give Bri t-t-that look, Tim?” A sinister chuckle rang in his eardrums as he fearfully stares back at Toby with wide eyes, “You’ll g-get used to it and e-even maybe enjoy w-what we give y-you. T-this won’t be your l-last time because w-we say so” That wasn’t reassuring for Tim, he was always the assigned top in their relationship, he didn’t like change in any way especially this way that got him bent over the dryer with hands cuffed behind his back with draws down to his feet. Toby’s hand that wasn’t yet taken off though the thumb had was beginning to stroke even faster in hopes that he will cum all over the place so he can get into some serious trouble with the faceless being. Clear white, sticky cum sadly started to spill in huge quantities on the floor with some dripping in the youngest man’s outstretched hand that lapped it up with his tongue. It was truly disgusting in Tim's opinion though he couldn’t say a dang thing about it with the gag in his mouth kept him quiet with the occasional pained mewl entering the tense atmosphere that had him easily blushing like crazy. 

“Can. Can I take off the ball gag or whatever it is if you don’t mind?” Brian had silently asked the other man pumping up and down at his once mask wearing partner’s stiff as a rock cock. The hope that Brian had regained a conscious was really high for Tim as he was moved off the dryer towards his sandy blond partner. Hopes and dreams to an end came crashing down all-around Tim when he felt the rather bigger than the normal intrusion of Brian’s cock shoved right in to his unsuspecting mouth once the ball gag was removed from his drool covered lips. Soon hastily made thrusts were made inside his mouth which left him to stiffen up when straining his eyes to look back at Toby that only grinned at him like nothing was happening to him. “... O-oh gah... Tim...” Squeaky moans by Tim were muffled by no duh the cock ramming in and out his mouth, “... Relax Tim...” His partner breathlessly ordered when taking two fistfuls of his thick dark hair that was a total mess and forced his mouth to take the man’s cock in its whole girth.

“... H-hey Timmy? I g-got you sssomething? Something r-real goood and h-hard...” Toby’s voice spoke in a melodic tone of voice when lubing up with the spilt cum from his own cock, before long and before Tim could react, he went ahead to ramming into Tim’s tight entrance.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One; Ch 1-3; Chapter Three

“... Hngh ...?!?!” Specks of watery tears flung off his red rimmed eyes into pretty much everywhere in the laundry room as his muscles instantly clenched around the stiff cock within moments it was in as it was barely a second or two before he was to feel Toby’s harsh thrusts inside him. Muscles that felt like they were shattering like the glass from the windows is happening inside him was immensely painful and it was becoming nothing more than simple mushed up jelly. Fat, Tim wasn’t exactly what you’ll say is a fit man jiggled ever so slightly with the bobbing made by the other two man who were taking in such enjoyment over his suffering and immense embarrassment over the situation. The smaller male was so flabbergasted to why they were doing this harsh punishment towards him without a reasonable reason but maybe he already knew the answer. A brutally honest answer was being that he was an overall asshole to his two partners that were kind and sweet to him that now was changing to what he can only say give him what he deserves for his dick attitude. 

“Hm?” Toby hums softly, keeping a firm grip onto the crying man’s hips basically digging his uneven nails into the flesh. “... I-is our p-poor pudgy, baby b-boy tearing u-up? I don’t understand w-why?” There was a reason why as Tim kept weeping out in the open was having the unfortunate experience to the lack of power, unable to wipe them away with his hands due to them being behind his back. A proxy like he shouldn’t be displaying his emotions on his sleeve yet it was understanding when he was moved back and forth towards Brian then back at Toby.  “Y-you should b-be enjoying this l-like we are? Right  Bri ?” 

 A lack of power that couldn’t be regained no matter how much he struggles in their grip which was holding firmly on to his soft flesh sent terrified shivers down his spine. Pain as well-kept shooting at all areas mostly in his mouth and ass regions that got him to whither about to get away from the touchy-feely hands holding him into place. Tim couldn’t find it in himself to be liking the new found experience he was forced in between with the two men; his body however was somewhat liking the feeling to being fucked raw without any preparation to a point when he lets out gurgled moans. The cock in his mouth was already spurting out cum to his grossed-out displeasure, never have he ever tasted anyone else’s before and it left him to gag over the salty taste on his overly picky tongue in response. A hand uncaringly slapped the back of his head from what he can tell was to stop the gaging to the taste, he was currently doing that like the rest couldn’t be easily controlled but with hands yanking at his hair he had to eventually get used to it. 

“Yeah... I never felt so relieved like this before? It's pretty amazing, I have to say and I was so close to pulling out on this idea, no pun intended” He chuckles light heartily about the cheesy joke made whilst still endlessly fucking Tim’s mouth where it felt like he was chipping the poor man’s teeth. 

“Heh. G-good one.  Dontcha  t-think the s-same too, Tim?” A shitty, disgusting joke that was no better helping Tim feel an ounce better and oppositely wanted to throw up all over Brian’s cock. “... Bet you t-twenty dollars he’s enjoying I-it?” Maybe they should fuckin high five over their freaking accomplishment to mounting him like some tasty appearing prey and possibly they will do so when all this comes to and end Tim thought to himself when turning his gaze downwards to the ground.  Vomit surprisingly didn’t arise from his churning stomach though from the man in front of him did completely shoot his full load in his mouth and down his tense throat.  

However Tim couldn't help it to having to hack up the cum that trickled down his puffy cheeks down to his chin that in return got Brian to pull out of him. “... Ugh, s-stop...” 

“Stop with the jokes or stop with what we were doing? But I do have to tell you now, sweetheart, baby that I’m not stopping with either" A kiss that was in no way meant to be gentle and or caring as the two almost literarily smashed teeth upon contact. The smashing of the kiss got his already yellowing teeth to chatter as he kept on with the withering movements under the men’s grasp still on him. Bruises were starting to faintly appear not so shockingly enough on his slightly tanned skin that looked like it gotten into a pretty serious brawl that surely get a certain eyeless medic questioning it in the near future. “... It would be even better if it didn’t feel like I wasn’t kissing a dang ash tray all the time. Maybe since you’re taking the more submissive part, Tim from now on in this relationship, I think we need to get you to quit smoking and get you to brush your teeth more among other things on my list I gotten for you” Brian commented, sounding more like an order than anything else when breaking away from the kiss that left a trail of saliva between them which he broke when wiping it off with his fist. It made him feel humiliated over it, a dirty habit was his smoking that he couldn’t or mostly wouldn’t quit for the sake of his once loving partners.  

The twitchy male who was behind him during that time pulled out as well which got Tim to strain himself to even relax from the emptiness of the cock’s departure, cum did sadly take its place afterwards inside his acing body making him extremely bloated in his midsection which he wanted to rub the pain away. “Y-yeah... Maybe w-we can get h-him to lose some weight too? I. I like him soft to hold at cold night though, don’t g-get me wrong on t-that b-but not a fat w-whale like the way he I-is now...?” A comment that was meant to be ‘helpful’ came off to him as rude and pretty much downright insulting since he had his own problems like his weight since he first came to the mansion. Tim didn’t like to really admit from stated previously like many other things about him was that he was depressed and to fill that sadness bubbling inside him, he picked up over eating to make it all wash away for only a small-time span, creeping its ugly head around the corner only when times get tough and it was often  got the cycle to return again which in response got him to add a good amount of weight. In the thought process that made him feel like shit he didn’t notice the hands on his hips moving him to stand upright where soon after that he focused back to the real world when hearing something scratch up the floor. It was a chair that was being dragged towards them by Toby who couldn’t just pick it up to save anyone’s hearing. 

“I. I almost f-forgot about something r-real important here. I k-know you’ll enjoy I-it like we will” The man behind him spoke up in his energetic tone when grabbing an item that up until now was discarded to the sidelines. Energy was radiating off him as he practically skipped off to somewhere Tim couldn’t see with his blurry vision filled with tears obscuring his sight. “... And t-the last but n-not a-at all forgotten b-by us... kind of forgotten b-but whatever...” An item that was a smooth plastic texture to the hand that came included with its own remote that controlled its frequency. “... Is t-this magnificent b-beauty t-t-that I want to see y-you moaning in pleasure from I-it” It was the eight-inch dildo that made Tim focus onto it with unidentified horror over how big it is and where it was most likely going to be inside him. Hell, he was so sore from the previous rough fucking he had to endure by his two partners that he started to panic once the dildo came even one inch closer to him.  

Brian cupped the terrified man’s face where it made the other’s soft, pudgy cheeks squish into his eyes. “Hey baby. Don’t worry about it, okay? Don't look behind you or even dare glance back to what Toby is doing. Look at me for right now”  

“H-he should worry I-if he’s clenching like t-that? It's going to m-make things a whole l-lot more painful f-for him” 

“Pfft... if you’re going to just shove it right into him without any lube yeah, he should be a bit worried about it but you be a good boy for us and relax?” 

How is Tim going to even think of relaxing when not given the chance to take a five-minute breather with his muscles tensing every time he moved. Handcuffs that rubbed against his skin that was turning raw and sore was taken off his wrists. That made him swing his hands up in the air though it was caught by Brian and held to his chest. Eyes glared at him which had him flinch as a hand roughly slapped at his ass, leaving a bright red hand mark. The chair from before was soon propped right in front of him which he was shifted to place his hands down onto the seat. Tim was told to first separate his cheeks apart for the new upcoming dildo slowly coming towards him as he shuts his eyes. 

“... Relax... Relax Tim... It won’t hurt a single bit unless you make it so...” 

“Here c-comes the choo c-choo train...” Toby resorted to acting like a mother trying to get her child to try something new that made it all the dirtier. “... And h-here it finally m-making its entrance down t-the tunnel...!” Instead of a spoon being fed to a child it was a dildo being shoved into a full-grown man’s ass that mand the male receiving it to loudly groan. 

Toby stood back with Brian as a mischievous grin was plastered on his pale face, hands that shook held onto that remote controlling the item for dear life. A few buttons that weren't many was pressed sent out full spasms in Tim’s body. “A-ah! Ah...!?! Toby m-make it stops...!?!” Tim cried out as he moved his hands behind him where he tried to get it out himself without help. It didn’t go that way for him as he was forced to stop and behave for his new masters that watched with pure enjoyment over him moaning and groaning from every rhythm the dildo made inside him. “... Hngh ...!? I-it! It's... Gah...?!” He lowered his head down when he watches the two get dressed then going ahead to helping him pull up both his boxers and pants. “You c-can't leave it I-in there!?” 

“O-oh yes. Yes w-we can and we w-will" Toby replied, still ever so eager as Brian and he left the man to deal with the issue pulsating in his ass that was set up to its highest power, “See y-you later Timmy...”


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 4-6
> 
> Masky didn't understand why this was happening to him. Did he fail as a loving, doting partner for his once two lovers not only in the bedroom but everything else as well? Is that why they did this to him like some sort of punishment? He is now left unsure and completely afraid to what will become of not only him but his overall relationship when he's dealt with more of it.

‘Why me? Oh, poor you... You deserved it, right?’

‘Stop being a baby, cunt. We knew you liked being a begging slut. Stop lying to yourself now it's true, isn't it?’

‘C’mon now? You loving it. Just look at your chubby, disgusting face?’

It was horrible right after that heated incident for Tim who had to bear with the tingling sensations in his ass for the rest of the day that made it so much freaking worse for the guy. The older effeminate mask wearing proxy hated that throughout the entire day he had felt besides the vibrating dildo the predatory eyes filled with animalistic lust watch his every move. Tim was sick to his stomach that to a point the proxy’s faceless boss had randomly asked him what was wrong which he really couldn’t say a thing about it. Words would be a blubbering, moaning and groaning mess if he were to try to say anything so he kept quiet, receiving an annoyed grunt from his boss then a throaty chuckle from the two other proxies. The day just turned horrible afterwards when now it became nighttime where he had to lean against the wall for support when dragging himself to his bedroom.

 What didn’t help was that later on in to the day to which he was dealt with total discomfort in his lower half that once he entered his bedroom shared with the other two men, only Toby were waiting for him. Tim tried to back up but he was meet with the now closed door behind him when it was slammed shut and the grabby feely hands owned by Toby who was already starting to grope him all over from chest down to his ass. Jeans were not so gently tugged down to his ankles alongside his boxers for another time leaving his face to flush when Toby afterwards only smirked at him like the devil. A low groan leaves his lips as those hands kept at it with him and before long, he had been forced to be against the wall with his rear stuck out for the other man to possibly remove the item from his aching hole.

“H-how was it? I. I really w-want to know how goood I-it was when having t-th-that dildo within you? Did its girth r-remind you o-of me when we weren’t t-there?” Toby didn’t pull it out like the smaller yet rounder male thought at first as he felt it slide back in to his dismay.

“... No... B-both. Both you and that fucking dildo can kindly shove it... I-it was just horrible and you are too...” He manages to hiss through his teeth when glaring back at the man who backs up a little after hearing it. A hand that didn’t hold the dildo that was still painfully lodged inside smacked him across the face where soon enough was shoved directly back towards at the wall which been grind roughly at the hard surface. “Hey?! What the fuck man?! Get off me right now!?” Tim yells as he squirms underneath the hands smushing his chubby face into the thin walls that would make it embarrassingly easier for anyone in the mansion’s long, stretched out hallways to hear him and his distressing cries.

“Y-you sure better b-be-behave now...” Toby growled deeply as his hand stayed still on the other man’s face where he rubs it up and down on the wall with literally no care in the world. It was actually bringing him quite a good amount of enjoyment and arousal right in to one contorted sensation in his pants that made him awfully curious to explore it. Something new to be tried he said since he had been growing bored up to recently with the relationship, he had between himself and the other two men that been boringly dull in his opinion. The younger proxy did love the men especially Tim who can be a piece of fucking work sometimes even at the best of times but that’s what someone gets when dating someone who shows little to no care and lacks any confidence in himself. This is why he wanted to try new things which was to get their relationship on a better track though hurting his lover was never really on his plan but he found out that he had to when wanting to progress. “... I won’t m-mind showing you your p-place again if I. I have to?” 

Tim pressed his balled-up fists turning a pasty white by the way against the door where he tried to claw it open so he can just leave the other man with his own gross devices. It didn’t work that way in his wishes however as the twitching male behind him knew what he was clearly trying to do and oh so kindly shoved him back down to the carpeted floor on to his stomach. A pained grunt escapes in to the tense air where Tim began to struggle but Toby surprisingly was so much stronger the he kicked at his side. “A-ack...?!?!” He screeches in pain, wrapping his arms around himself however in a flash they were settled above his head. A harsh glare was sent his way when he decided to spit into the twitching proxy’s face that didn’t take it very lightly when roughly jabbing at his side another time.

“You’re m-mine now as w-well Brian’s too... So, I guess I h-have to show you s-some obedience lessons, huh?”

It sounded like he was going to become some awful pet to the two men especially Toby who was marveling at the whole idea to him being totally submissive to the male. Hard work it would have to be for them down the road to actually get Tim in that preferred position consensually, even more so when it was an uphill battle with the unwilling man. “Piss off?! Get off me now?!?!” Tim was no longer going to have it a single dang bit as he felt yet another stinging slap across the face that got his eyes to swell up with tears. Soon he was made to get undressed completely in a rushed manner from head to toe by Toby who was giving him no mercy like last time. Pain kept surging during so in his tense body that haven’t healed up yet from the previous rough sex between the two men and him. 

“I’m n-not ‘pissing o-off’ just because y-you say so... N-now shut up a-and stay still f-for me. I-I'm not done w-w-with you just yet” 

Tim jolted as he felt his ass cheeks spreading apart by rough and trembling hands as he sways his hips to adjust only a little with the new position, he was currently in on the floor on his fours with face smushed to the floor. The hand that once held onto the dildo that had previously slunk back to get a better control over the disobeying male returned back to hold onto the item. A pitiful whine leaves his lips where he turns his head behind him to stare back at Toby who was gawking down at his pretty pink hole that was once tight now stretched beyond its normalcy. Cold hands from Toby began to stroke slowly at his thick thighs and hips whilst speaking sickeningly ‘sweet’ words to him. It wasn’t sweet when he felt the hot breath from the other man that was only doing this for his own sick sexual fantasies that hadn’t been given in a proper manner for it to be healthy.

“... A-ah... Ah. Toby... I. I. C-can you please... Please fucking stop...?” Tim breathlessly curses out.

“No” Was all that Toby said to him in a monotone voice that felt cold and uncaring that left the pudgier male to tense up. The twitchy proxy kept up with slowly stroking the older male in a sensual manner then before long started to feel himself growing hard and needy for him. A deep, gravely and throaty groan leaves Toby’s chapped lips as he bent down, still holding onto Tim’s hands above his head harshly bites at the soft skin. Uneven teeth that were a crooked mess in his mouth kept nibbling that soon in result left purplish bite marks all over the shivering man’s hips and thighs. Toby wanted more than just simple old bite marks to show his love and the ownership he now forever had over the other man so he had a plan that was related with the dildo that he forgot like always was inside.

Soon and it was rather quick for Tim mostly as he was made to grate his sore, rug burn having face against the itchy carpet that Brian once spoke they ought to have in the bedroom to spice something up. Maybe he should’ve been a little more considerate, hell he should’ve listened to Toby and Brian’s already troublesome problems more so he wouldn’t have to be in this awful predicament. Now it was way too late to change his mind to opening up and changing his mind with his issues as he was currently acting like a moaning slut. The eight-inch dildo kept annoyingly vibrating even if it was slowing down due to the dying battery was at first gently thrusted in and out within him before quickening up in pace. A few gasped curses left him, clawing his nails as the carpets that the more he thinks about it was actually nice and Brian chosen good. 

“T-Toby... Stop... I. I’m tired...?!” He hisses upon watching Toby keep going with the unnecessary thrusting motions to the dildo. It was seen that the proxy was starting to go somewhere Tim didn’t like as a hand was traveling down to his own pants. “... God damn... D-don’t tell me you’re doing w-what I think you’re doing...?”

“Hm” Toby softly hums in unsatisfied lust that hadn’t been satisfied yet with hand gripping onto his stiff cock, “This isn’t g-giving me the satisfaction I want a-an-anymore from you... I-it's amazing, y-yes b-but. But I g-got something else that m-may help my hard o-on you gave m-me?”

 Soon Tim was made to roll over to his back where he cautiously watched on Toby that scrambled towards their bed looking for something before pulling it out for him to terrifyingly see with his own eyes, “... Oh no...”


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One; Ch 4-6; Chapter Five

“... Oh no...” It was horrible what Toby pulled out underneath the limitless space that was below the bed. A part in the shivering male’s mind should be absolutely terrified by whatever possibilities was set out for him. Tim sat up immediately afterwards upon the mere sight alone to the item, scooting back on his bare ass towards the bedroom door. “... I. I...” The thing set on the floor was disgustingly revolting in Tim’s opinion as he harshly glares with venom that was directed at one man alone that smirked at his reaction to it. Floor boards creaks an annoying high pitch under the twitching proxy’s feet as he bent in front of Tim with that shit eating smug grin that had that look to being asked to getting sucker punched dab in the middle of his face.

“...Like hell I’m wearing that stupid as fucking hell get up for you pervert” Tim threateningly growls, understanding grumpily it wouldn’t work in his favor if he punched Toby since the male won’t feel the pain that came from his fist coming into contact with his face. Feeling no pain whatsoever must be a pretty sweet deal with maybe a few serious drawbacks to it. It wouldn’t end well at all for him even if he did hurl an attack where he’ll be instantly be meet with a harsh punishment to any kind that leave him regretting his choices. 

Toby rolled his caramel colored eyes at the male’s disobedience like he shouldn’t even be disobeying his him and his new dominating title at all, “Y-you’re wearing I-it if you want t-to or not”

It was a hideous outfit like many of the other items that was bought to degrade Tim down to his most vulnerable level pulled from the hidey hole that was the bed the three men shared together during sexual activities or just regular things that both brought presumably good memories. The slutty attire was previously greatly hidden by the junk that was scattered all over and the sex toys that was used against the smaller male squirming under Toby’s touch starved grip. One good look on Toby’s face shown that he was looking forward to making the older proxy wear this just for the humiliation alone and maybe something more than just that if he was lucky enough to get to that point he’s trying to achieve right now. So, his choice to an outfit was quite racy and sexualized if any woman on the streets were to wear it on her body, probably look ten times more so if it was going to be on his new toy’s body that did have some curve and fat to it. It was all something that Tim had to keep fighting on about for that got the other man to twitch nervously while all the more annoyed on the fruitless struggle yet more determined to get things done one way or another.

“You l-look quite nice...” The youngest male tiredly spoke up finally after finishing up his task of dressing the male that had an awful trembling case that couldn’t be stopped even with the supposedly calming rubs to his sides that felt more like nails piercing his skin. Tim hisses at how ridiculous he possibly looks as he stares down at himself where he saw the outfit fully on his body which revealed to be a tight fitted short skirt naughty police. All he could do at the moment was to instinctively tug at the edges of the skirt that felt way, way too short for him. It felt funny that he was even wearing this outfit in the first place besides the itchy sensation to it as he was some lowly criminal that had been forced by his lover to wear such a gosh ugly thing. “... Feeling all n-naughty, officer?” He heard Toby seductively whispered in his ear that left him to shiver amongst feeling hands as well venture to cup his ass, “Y-you’re going to s-ssserve and protect me?” The hands firmly squeezed that in result got Tim to blush madly when resting his face in the crook of Toby’s neck.

“Argh...” Tim emits a long, awkward mewl, obvious that he was very extremely uncomfortable by both the outfit and the word choice given to him. “... W-wha. What do you mean? I. I’m not in the mood right now to do anything...?”

“It doesn't m-ma-matter if you’re u-up for it? It o-only matters I-if I am?”

Pure, quite bothersome at times exhaustion it is that was rounding its head past the nearby corner as Tim nudges his way out of the fellow proxy’s hold. “... Toby. What’s the freaking matter with you right now? You. You aren’t like this normally? You’re not often this super touchy and sexual and shit. Hell, it's really coming off to the point that its almost abus-?!”

A balled-up fist came with full force directly into his face that knocked him down to the ground as he was utterly shocked by the suddenness of it. “I-I’m not abusive l-l-like my da-da... I’m only t-teaching you some obedience lessons f-for being an asshole t-to us for s-so. Way too l-long...” Hesitance arrived afterwards the harsh impact like almost Toby, himself didn’t expect it clearly to punch his lover in that manner of fashion. Toby remained to only be standing there dumbfounded for a few seconds holding onto the fist that he punched the other male until breaking away from the undead state of mind when bending down in front of his lover. A pale, bony hand that jerked back every once in a while, tried to softly caress the beaten and bruised skin that he knew must’ve hurt real bad if he felt the pain. “... I. I didn’t mean t-to hurt you like this b-but you... Argh you just make it s-so difficult to fucking l-love you sometimes, y’know that?” His voice sounded actually hurt then mean spirted as he kept up with the forced yet trying to be gentle strokes, “W-why can’t I just g-get what I want sometimes? All I want I-is something nice a-and pleasurable without having y-your stubbornness getting I-in the way for m-me? Let's just t-t-try my way, okay or we h-have to make a long production o-of this and I know you w-won’t like it one single bit?” The gentle strokes came to an end when the hand reaches behind Tim’s head taking a good chunk of hair and pulling back so they can lock eyes.

“... O-okay...” 

“Good b-boy. Now l-like before what are you m-meant to do f-f-for your master again?” He asked, still tightly holding onto the dark locks laced in between his fingers.

Tim weakly mumbles out the part in a silent whisper, “... To serve and protect my masters...”

It was a silly sounding statement that may be a very stupid one for anyone walking past the situation but for Tim it held onto so much more than just the stupidity. As an intimate partner to his two lovers he was supposed to do so, serve and protect but he instead cruelly did the opposite for the men. The way he did was mostly to care about himself and no one else in his path where it resulted in hurt emotions that was left in broken pieces all over the carpeted floor. Now in the present Tim only wanted to get on his knees to beg for forgiveness, say that he’ll be different this time around for his lovers however the other men and he knew better to ask for such a thing from him. Tim was on his knees that was for sure but it wasn’t for any emotional begging scene for Toby to say everything was fine it wasn’t as he saw the other’s hard on that was aching for a good suck.

“C-come here...” Toby made the male on his knees shamble forward to him. “This isn’t n-new f-for you. You know w-what to do”

“Hngh... D-do I ha-” Should know better to not ask such idiotic questions as he began to softly lick at the tip. Tim only followed the orders given to him as he kept up making small, hesitant licks along Toby’s entire length from the said tip down to the balls. A few throaty groans from what he’s seen came from the other man that was struggling with wanting more from him. “A-ack?!” He gasps out loud as he was made to deepthroat Toby who yanks his head to bob up and down to the bucking of hips. This seemed to have lasted on forever for Tim especially as he clenched his fists into the carpet which thankfully came to an end where Toby released inside him his full load.

“D-don’t be disgusted with I-it. Y-you like it, dontcha?”

“I do so much...”

“Great t-to h-h-hear” Toby smugly grins, “You’re f-finally learning your place n-now”

The smaller male rolled his eyes as he scoots himself away, wiping away the drool and cum from his lips. It still tasted salty and way too bitter for his own liking which he couldn’t even began to wonder how Toby or Brian was able to handle his during their special moments in bed. “Are we done now? C-can I get out of this stupid costume?” Tim made himself ask still very much tired like before and only wanted to call it a night without having to be forced to do something to please his lover. What he didn’t think be the other man’s response would be to roughly tug at his hair, forcing his head back to feel Toby smashing their lips together in a deep kiss. A kiss that was basically steaming up the tight squeeze of a room as he was made to stumble onto his feet and pressed up against the wall.

Soon the kiss was broken off where Tim pitifully whimpered after it, “W-we're not done a-and I didn’t tell you to be speaking t-to me like t-that anymore” A hand cups his cheeks, tugging him back to look into Toby’s eyes where there was a firmness that he must obey to in order to gain back respect. Tim wanted both men’s respect again and he will go through hell and back for them in any sort of pain to ensure they know he did truly care from the very start. “Things a-are different n-now. You n-need to k-know that change I-is inevitable” Toby tried to not growl as he moves his hands under the short skirt. “Y-you like this, huh...?” Change had to happen he was just taking a lead in order to accomplish it as he grinded against the man.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One; Ch 4-6; Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. Super busy schedule I'm currently dealing with right now. Back to the crumbling relationship turning toxic between our three lovely proxies.

A cold hand slowly slid up under the short skirt the smaller male was embarrassingly forced to wear on his body that didn’t like it one single bit since his self confidence levels were plummeting to the cold pits of hell. “Toby. Please...” It was going to eventually lead to something that Tim didn’t want to take it and far by wasn’t ready for something like it due to the previous rough sex leaving him bone tired. As well afterwards not being given the idealistic aftercare he so desperately needed and was begging for it yet the so called ‘care’ given was instead replaced with a way too large dildo vibrating on full blast inside his bruised hole and aching inner muscles. “... I. I’m so not in the mood at all. I know where this is going and what you’re intending to do with me but I won’t do it...?” The hand owned by his lover kept going despite his constant words afterwards telling how he called out to Toby to ‘stop it’ and ‘I'm not ready’ escaping his lips that went dry with frantic panic. All that was pretty much ignored now lying on deaf ears as he was pressed even further against the wall that caused in response for his back to arch. “... Toby... A-ah please that’s just don’t d-do this again, okay. I c-can't. Ah go through another r-r... round with y-you... M’tired...?” Begging once again like it would do any help anyways as he was forced to keep quiet by Toby who pinched his ass cheeks that felt way too painful to be the least bit enjoyable for him.

“... A-are you really doing t-this again with m-me?” Toby hisses through his clenched teeth like he was about to blow his lid with his stubborn and thick-headed beached whale of a lover, “I thought I t-told you I wasn’t done, didn’t I? You c-can't tell m-me what to do anymore. Brian and I g-got full control o-over you now. You're our b-b-bitch forever til d-death d-do us apart and that w-will have you b-be begging like a slut f-for us to top you a-all the dang time”

Tim knew he heard that moments previous from the other man meant business that he can’t help to feel squeamish over it. “No. No you didn’t but I know you can tell the last time we... did this I. I struggled and I did not like it whatsoever with the entire thing...” It was not the most pleasant thing to be introduced into by his lovers that took it a step or a couple too far for him to properly handle it. For example, he despised the humiliation during it that he was so not in the mood both physically and more so mentally to handle a second round with Toby. “... Y’know that when I was painfully crying throughout it all in excruciating pain, right?” Hard for himself yet he did it when having to admit to doing something such as the embarrassing act of crying in front of his two lovers. Two well one person in particular that was up to recently was taking pure enjoyment in punishing him in his misdoings and then showing him his place.

“.... As I f-f-fucking said Timothy I’m not d-done with you in t-the slightest. Y-you haven’t learned t-to respect me or Brian y-yet? I'm only g-going to show your damn p-place here even I-if I may have to f-force you into that submissive p-part...?” Toby sneered, soon roughly shoved the other way pudgier male all dressed up in a skimpy police uniform onto the bed. “... A p-part that you should’ve been in from t-the very start or a-at least taken it I-into consideration just f-for us but nope...”

“Toby? W-what are you doing? I don’t like where this is going, buddy ol’ pal of mines” He fearfully forced himself to chuckle when having to ask such a stupid thing to the younger male that maybe he should’ve stayed quiet about it.

Handcuffs from the earlier incident was taken back out again from under the bed where Toby in an instant had locked his partner to the bed unable to move. “I w-will show you your place a-and now because you’re b-being a dumbass s-so I just h-have to teach y-you some obedience lessons the h-hard way, huh?” Frozen cold caramel eyes glared daggers into the petrified ones that he would love up to recently due to it taking similar appearances to the dark midnight stars he loved to stare for hours on end were nothing but ugly to him at the moment. It would be deemed a gorgeous sight however with how his lover was lashing out to him with how he was only trying to help rebuild their relationship from the ground that was left in shattered pieces. A relationship that was being held on by mere thin strings that was about to snap and possibly this wasn’t really helping the matters. “N-now try to behave with m-me but I won’t be the least f-fucking surprised if y-you don’t with me l-like the arrogant piece of shit you c-can be with us” Hands began all over again to groping more roughly this time with no such thing as care in doing it.

“C’mon babe. You’re not thinking smartly about this. How about you uncuff me and we can actually talk about this like civilized proxies now, huh...?”

Eyes from Toby curiously squinted over at Tim who must’ve thought he hit something deep down by his ramble of words that was all clashed together alone that made him instantly stop in his tracks, “So, hm...?” A low hum came in a barely noticeable melody to the right-hand proxy’s ears as he stares over in bewilderment. “... You t-think of me similarly to some retard living I-in s-some crazy mental p-p-place they l-lock them u-up, huh? I wouldn’t h-have thought you’ll swoop that l-low, Tim”

“... N-no. No, I don’t?! How do you e-even think I was trying to say such a thing t-to yo-?!?!” Tim frantically responds, not the way he had intended to come off to his dear lover who tears his attention back to him when roughly taking ahold of his chubby cheeks into his shaking hands.

“Of course, y-you didn’t. You’re always b-be Slendy’s perfect l-little bitch that’s always gets fucked u-up in his ass then w-with ours I-in his like I-it belongs...” A predatory growl rang threateningly low in his new puppet's ears. It made the man that was on the bottom of the power chain in their relationship actually feel the powerful sense booming in his slightly toned body. Toby knew he was no Brian where that guy looked amazing without his top on with those chiseled muscles that glistened in the bright sun up in the sky that was causing the days to grow hotter alongside the men. Now however wasn’t the time to be thinking such arousing thoughts about another man who wasn’t even there to spend this special moment with him as he should return to punishing his misbehaving partner dressed up like a naughty cop. “... And now, dearie pie. You’ll b-be given the consequences t-to your dumbass a-actions. Maybe I-if you behave I may even l-let you go on probation f-for being a good b-boy but with the w-way you’re acting that’s n-never going to happen?” The shortest to the two men was obviously clueless to Toby’s demented intentions that was yet so adorable and so irritating at the same time.

“P-please Toby... Calm down or you’ll do something you will reg- a-ah?!?!” He was swiftly interrupted when Toby began to harshly thrust inside his unwilling and unexpected entrance.

A sinister cackle Toby had erupted in when gripping onto his lover’s sides, not wanting to let go and lose his rhythm. “Y-yes! Act l-like the fucking selfish w-whore you a-are! Let everyone h-hear what you are to u-us!” He growled deeply, lifting up Tim's legs up in the air and placed them on his shoulders that would only bring great discomfort for the other in the weird contorting to his spasming body. 

“Argh.... Ah!? P-please, stop?! It hurts t-too much?!”

“It's meant t-to hurt, babe?!? Tells m-me that you’re n-not cooperating with m-me whatsoever!?!” Toby angrily screamed back where he no longer gave a shit if anyone even Sally heard them. A show would be given to anyone that was playing the audience role whereas Toby and Tim took the leading roles. “C’mon y-you fat t-tub of lard I k-know you can satisfy m-me if you t-tried the f-fuck harder?!?” Thrusts was starting to get sloppy to even slower by the second and that was what terrified the twitching man even further that he didn’t even know that his hands were currently making their way upwards to his lover’s neck. Soon they came to be around Tim where with each thrust his grip tightens ever more slightly unbeknownst to his twisted-up broken mind.

“T-Toby!?” Tim weakly cried out in fear whilst struggling to set himself free even if he was bound to the bed by those dreaded handcuffs that kept him in place to be a motionless fuck toy, “Be c-careful?! I c-can't breathe, Toby?!”

“Y-yea, scream m-my name?! I’m your m-master, huh?!” He pleasantly hisses in his lover’s ears when managing to orgasm and unload his cum in the other unlike last time.

The sound to something creaking open was heard but not given the bit of attention to by either man as Toby made sure he was all that his baby can see at the moment before he can tell sadly had lost consciousness with him. “... Toby... What are you doing...?” A fear-stricken voice asked the man feverishly pounding into the weeping male below him that had lost the will to keep up with the fight. “... This isn’t how this is supposed to be for us? Its w-was meant to be helpful not harmful to us?” That voice had ended up being Brian that stumbled in to the two men’s rough love making where Tim’s broken and shallow panting was echoing through the room. He instantly unwrapped his hands away from the other’s throat where he knew that wasn’t getting enough oxygen to the brain. The three of them was so deep in their problems that they didn’t even know they were giving out anger then love to each other.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch7-9; Hoodie knew this was a bad idea from the start yet he went ahead with it in the hopes that it changes their relationship for the better. In the end he just should've known better then to follow on blindly to the shit he knows isn't the least bit good to begin with for any which one of them. Now he's utterly confused to downright terrified to the quick decent to their relationship that has grown badly toxic. Maybe there's still a way to re-fix all issues that are had between them without having it fall apart and burn a miserable death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness in this chapter post. I've been busy with life and whatnot

_‘_ _You allowed this to happen so why are you suddenly pulling out?_ _’_  

 _‘_ _A part to all this torture on you so called ‘lover’,_ _aren't_ _you?_ _’_  

 _‘_ _Don't_ _act like you had no idea this will be the end of it, you known that?_ _’_  

The hooded proxy clearly didn’t expect this scene taking place between his two partners whatsoever where he had stood there by the door way looking fear stricken by it. This would’ve been the very least thing he thought would ever happen to them but maybe just maybe he should have known better then to be completely oblivious to it. Eyes still wide in the shock of it all that was still bubbling within that no matter how much he tried to look away he found himself always staring back at the two men before him. A small part inside his head that for a few hours ago since the last predicament occurred involved with the sinful thoughts and lusts had been pushed to the very back burner as the usual calm man, he was felt guilt in his horrendous actions done to his love. Something he thought he wouldn’t ever do to someone else especially one that he was close to that got badly hurt because of him and his perverted actions that he felt wasn’t being satisfied to its liking. Hands were frantic yet was thankfully still enough to be able to pry the twitching male off of the other that had already lost consciousness.  

“... Toby, this isn’t what I signed up for now as you’d told me something like this wouldn’t even happen?!” Brian panicky spoke up when making the youngest male sit down on the edge of the bed whereas he was sat next to his best friend unlocking the handcuffs from the bed and wrists. All that he can see with the issue he currently dealt with due to not blinking was the marks and bruises that was littering the smaller male’s body mostly lower regions and newly presented injuries around his neck. It stung him deeply to the core as he can faintly hear Tim’s breathing where if he didn’t have good enough hearing, he could instead see the struggle taking place in the other shallowly taking in oxygen. He places down his hand on the chest of the man who was out cold laying pretty much lifelessly on the bed to make extra sure that he was still alive. A bit of a relief in his mind that he can feel the soft inhales to exhales being done at the moment that had now grown tense with halted sexual arousal laced in between the layers of total displeasured anger. 

“Y-yeah I may h-have gotten t-this all out of control b-b-but still?” Toby said simply with a twitchy shrug. 

“You were hurting him, Toby. Seriously so to the brink of killing him almost and there’s no but still to it” 

An annoyed grunt leaves Toby that decided to sit up from his seat on the edge of the bed which causes it to annoyingly squeak in his departure, “If we’re going t-to play this g-ga-game of whose fault this truly is-is. Its j-just as much y-yours a-as it was mines...” Evil intent with a hint of brokenness was clearly obvious in his voice when he walked up to the shaggy, dirty blond male that still comforted the heavily sleeping one laid out on his side. “... But, I-if you even listen to m-me on this like last t-t-time...” A cold, thin hand soon went up ahead to gently caress Brian’s cheek that swiftly got a slap in response that didn’t shock either men upon the harsh action, “... I-its more so h-his fault then ours, right? I’m o-only been wanting t-to do this for so l-long so, please babe d-don't do this to m-me now? Don’t pull o-out a-and let’s I-instead have some f-fun with him if y-you catch. Heh m-my drift...?” 

The taller male caught easily onto the drift like anyone with half a brain would that left him to shiver from even thinking of taking advantage to his unconscious friend laying unaware to one man’s to other’s unsure intentions. A part to himself that knew this was morally wrong yet he wanted to make some nasty sin with the twitchy proxy by his side. It had made his rational and logical side of him gag internally that he was actually taking a moment to himself to really rethink his stubbornness with the situation at hand that turned bad. He really couldn’t do such a thing to the one he called a best friend for many years that does have problems left unchecked for way too long in his opinion. “I didn’t... I wasn’t thinking at the time. I was stuck in some sort of trance where I only thought about myself...” Eventually he replied with a rough huff, “... Like how you aren’t in the right mood right now? I can see that as this isn’t how you act and I’m not counting the times too much on the bipolar issues you constantly deal with because well, you can’t control that but this you can” 

“Brian, I ssswear...” The youngest proxy hisses in growing anger with the one that was meant to be supportive and, on his side, nonetheless but wasn’t at the needed moment, “... You’re basically saying t-this relationship means nothing t-to y-you anymore? I’m t-trying to make this w-work, dontcha see t-that from me? T-this is m-meant to help u-us not hurt u-us, I know that but I-in order to be in a healthy, f-fffunctioning relationship Tim needs to l-learn his place?” 

 _‘Learning his place, huh? I don’t know about that is really correct?’_  Brian glances back at the sleeping figure that was starting to stir as he shakes his head when looking back at the pale proxy in front him. “... I want a relationship like you said should’ve been us in the beginning but... this isn’t what you do to make things better?” 

It didn’t stir Toby in the slightest from the outside that his usual hoodie clad partner was so adamant on going against his wishes when taking instant notice to the soft groans mixed with the pained mewls that were filled with discomfort laying uncomfortably still on the bed. The interior to the male was quite saddened that his so-called love of his life was having these stupid second thoughts that made him feel like he was the monster in all this going on.  _‘Whatever’_  He mutters under his breath when stepping to the side and walking over to the dark-haired man,  _‘I can make him reconsider this with you’_  More groggy movements were given to him by his sleepy little angel that managed to roll over onto his back with hands laid out on hiding his face. It was cute but really irritating that he had to be fast asleep to actually be behaving like a good boy. “Maybe I. I can c-change your mind then? H-he's asleep for t-the time being so, h-he won’t feel anything b-being d-done to him? Give h-him a shot, Bri baby? It’s y-your turn anyways?”. 

There it was once again though fading out here and there the remorse he had left to sunk down in the abyss of his clouded mind. 

“... I can’t do that, Toby. It’s not right...” 

“C’mon. He’s sleeping, b-babe. He w-won't feel a damn t-thing unless he wakes u-up and I-if he does, he m-may listen better t-to you then w-with me...” Toby hisses from the last part that was annoyingly true to his distaste. 

Brian was growing awfully hesitant with all that was happening that he couldn’t handle right now, “I don’t think I can do this...” 

“... I k-know you c-can. All you n-need is the right, r-rrrough I-in tough p-push to d-do it...” 

Soon enough where Brian couldn’t properly react in time was when he found his body being shoved carelessly towards the bed where he if fallen one foot over could have hurt the man below him. The bed was too soft and squishy where he was practically melting into it that in result had him quickly rush onto his knees looking horrified. In result he hears the soft chuckling coming from most likely from Toby who sat down again though right in the middle of the bed staring down at the two men. “... G-go on... Fuck him. I d-don't mind a performance f-from the two o-of you anyways? He a-always preferred you o-over me...” Some resentment came from the twitching male that crossed his arms over his chest to then leaning back against the back to the bed and the edge of the wall. Brian couldn’t do what was being asked from him even when he’s being uncomfortably probed in the ass by the younger male’s foot to continue on to get down and dirty with the unconscious Tim laying below him. 

“... I just can’t... Really, I fucking can’t, man. The guy’s sleeping for god dang sake?!” 

Eyes rolled in annoyance as Toby kept at his lazily kicking to the man’s rear, “And y-you don’t think I know t-that b-by now?! Of c-course, I d-do and this I-is our... Your time t-to display our p-power over him” 

“... I can’t...” 

“... Y-you can. I k-know you c-can... I-its super d-duper easy just l-like cutting through pie with  ?!” 

Energetic voice explained to the wary male sitting on the bed knew it was a put up and that he wasn’t acting like himself despite the silly comment used in hope to egg the situation on. It made the older male gulp down the lump causing a sickly sensation in the bottom of his gut. Right now, he was currently stuck in a mental fight where he was badly struggling to do what was right and what his desires were yelling at him to do since time was slowly ticking away this very moment. Somehow the side to him that like before had him harshly fuck his best friend’s mouth in the laundry room loved to have a second round with the man beneath him. God, he was so deep in troubling shit that he was left there on his hands and knees staring down with trepidation at the unconscious male that was tossing about that was still handcuffed pressed shakily hands on his chest.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One; Ch 7-9; Chapter Eight

Shock. Anger. Fear. Remorse. It's all that he’s feeling right now when staring with a now emotionless expression on his face.

“... Aren’t y-you going t-to do it or w-what...?” The voice of Toby asked him obvious annoyance and thinning patience was prominent. “... Unless you’re waiting f-for him to wake up then that b-be a totally different t-thing, huh?”

A sick thing it would be if Brian had no soul within him whatsoever in having intercourse with his sleeping partner's body that had passed out from the strangulation but he did and was planning to call this pity act of twisted sexual revenge quits, “... It would be and I. I can’t do something like that with Tim? He may have done unforgivable things to us in the past that may or may not have warranted this but still there has to be a better way in handling this?”

“There I-isn't. N-n-not anymore” Hint of wavering anger came from the youngest male in the shared bedroom that crawled over to the head of the bed where the blond can see him on full view. They can easily go through counseling for this type of shit and hopefully with the right psychologist they can be able to have a real, healthy relationship that it should’ve been from the start. However, from only taking a nervous look Brian can see it wouldn’t work out in their favor as whatever doctor they can afford or even possibly threaten to help them would only say it shouldn’t have been a thing between them. As a bunch of mindless killers for a faceless eldritch filled with all various complex thoughts no one would be able to help then to locking them up for life when knowing their issues. “He’s d-done so much s-shit to us that I-it can’t be reversed, you k-know that” Memories were coming back in his memory and most likely in the others too as he looks away from both men. 

 _‘... Brian. Toby... Don’t be stupid now? It won’t hurt much if you listened to me for once in your thick-headed mutt like minds for a sec? I’m only doing what’s best for us by doing this to you guys…?’_  That was one to multiple very concerning things said by Tim or whoever it was to Toby and him,  _‘... It’s okay. I won’t hurt you two that much unless you deserve it in my opinion and you guys are quite bad all the shit fucking time, aren’t you? Quite the fucked-up freaks I have to say that_ _enjoy_ _the_ _excruciating_ _pain of me showing whose boss, right and you deserve it, right...?’_ Tim before this incident can be a bit controlling, possessive and a tiny bit spilt minded with his other half on occasions that shown to be of only evil intent towards the other two men that needed to be better taken care of then pushed to the darkest crevices to be forgotten.  _‘... I own you and_ _it's_ _kind of_ _the same with you guys? You can’t ever leave me. Never. I won’t allow it...’_ Stuff that would have ‘normal’ people and heck even the other residents to be taken disgustingly aback by his unlawful actions when watching only tidbits and small parts to their toxicity at hand. _‘... I can’t be alone again. No, I can’t and I make sure you guys understand it one way or a fucking another..._ ’ Actions that would be classified as very abusive to any possible kind to severely dubious especially worse when in the beginning to their blooming to dissolving relationship to be doing so with a minor.  _‘... You guys are way too pretty and young looking and perfect. I can’t...  Damn... Won’t ever understand why I deserve you...?_ ’ Well now Toby was of age to be legally drinking yet what most to the shit the other was referencing happened mostly at that time frame where he had first arrived to the mansion after murdering his horrible abusive father.  _‘... I. I love you and you guys are the same? We will always be together and happy, right...?’_  It was just a rocky start the shaggy haired taller male sadly understands and still they’re traveling on a bumpy, uneven road to a supposedly undying love that was dying in front him.

 _‘... It would be for the best...’_  A psychologist would most certainly tell the men that it wasn’t meant to be and that they should get help for only themselves then go thier separate ways,  _‘... This isn’t healthy for anyone and shouldn’t be a thing._ _You all aren’t_ _meant_ _to be in this sickening,_ _disturbed_ _, toxic relationship_ _.._ _._ _’_ Never to contact one another to ensure a healthier life style which with their lives couldn’t be done so easily as they for the most part can’t even dare to think of being utterly alone without love by their side.

“... We c-can't ever t-think to separate. Never a-and this is why I’m doing this to h-him to learn his place h-here? So, g-go ahead, relax n-now and fuck h-him while he’s sleeping...?” Spastic hands soon meet up with his back that’s grown painfully tense in an attempt to relax him during this moment. A moment that he wasn’t so sure that he should’ve done in the first place if he’d known common sense before going ahead to this morbid path and that this way to go was not idealistic to fixing a relationship. The hands broke him away from his thoughts when they traveled to be in front of him on his chest while feeling the man behind him slowly grind up on him. “... He w-won't feel a thing. Not a d-dang thing, at a-all since h-he's so stretched out for o-our use?” A shiver and a pleasured yet in all means forced groan came from him as he turns his head a little to see the youngest male kissing then softly nibbling at his neck. Soon Brian found himself getting what the other man had which he can only say was tunnel vision but it didn’t last for too long when simply shaking his head to get rid of the depraved thoughts.

Sex wasn’t on his mind while it was yet somehow, he kept a piece of depravity inside that wouldn’t go away no matter how badly he shakes his head to rid them, “I don’t know? I just can’t?”

Enough time was given to him Toby must’ve thought in that current messed up mindset when moving away from the blond and some more on the bed until he was sitting in front of the other and the unconscious man that he placed the other’s head on his lap. “Please...” Those puppy dog eyes were given to Brian who could only stare off in another direction while scooting back. Curiosity gotten to him as he watches with a raised brow the pale skinned male lift the lazily swinging arms handcuffed to one another of his old-time friend above his head and plants them around his neck. Brian knew what was going to happen with the three of them when tiredly sighing upon looking back at that childlike pout which underneath hid the perverseness that’s been left unchecked for quite some time. “... He’s d-done so many bad, immoral t-th-things to us... T-to me and you’re g-going to be by his side still blindly looking a-away like nothing happened? I get it t-that the t-two of you are besties f-for like years n-now and shit but now its h-has to be a time where e-even you b-b-born without a f-fffucking backbone must d-do something a-about this" That smug comment made his blood boil when glaring harshly made daggers at the other coyly rubbing at his unconscious friend’s sides in that moment had to make a groggily moan to get his pants to tighten around his crotch. 

“... I do have a backbone, Toby...” He coldly defended, “... And I know when to use it and when not to use it...”

Toby counteracted it with is response as he rolled his eyes, “Then fucking u-use it sometime now, o-okay? Use I-it with Tim. H-he needs to know whose b-boss around here and t-that we actually care about h-him and our relationship?”

“You and showing who is the boss here is getting quite annoying you know that, right?” 

“Oh, I k-know it?” A teasing giggle got Brian to hiss when pressing his hands down in his lap, “T-that’s why its s-so fun to sssee you g-get so worked up like t-this? I m-may not be the smartest b-book on the shelf o-or whatever that t-term is b-but I know when y-you're aroused it's only a m-matter o-of time before you act o-out...?”

It was undoubtedly true to Brian’s disgruntled self that only wanted this messed, fucked up shit to be done his body had a mind to its own wanting to pleasure itself over his friend. His arousal over the situation set out was unnaturally spiking up no matter how he yells in his mind it wasn’t right the other half wanted this sickening state they’re in to continue on for forever. Eventually when being in this struggle to do what was right to wrong in his head he didn’t know or paid attention that Toby had moved his hands to grip their sleepy lover’s plump sides then ‘helped’ move the process alone by getting the hands to move behind to cup soft flesh wearing wrinkled lacy panties. Then with a jolt of alertness Brian returned back to the sad reality as he saw what he was doing and stares back stiffly at the one other man doing this that had such a lopsided cute smile that revealed to him so much more to it. A shocked, choked gurgle was heard yet it didn’t come from him though he would’ve done so when witnessing what Toby was trying to do as he lowers his head to witness Tim’s horrified and slightly drowsy expression staring wide eyed at him.

“... B-Brian?! Brian, you gotta help me before h- ack….?!” Tim had finally wakened up from his forced slumber, now desperately wanting to call out for his friend’s help however a gag was shoved right in his mouth that immediately shuts him up.

“C’mon... Let’s h-have some fun, shall w-we?”


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One; Ch 7-9; Chapter Nine

Hands remained to tightly gripping on that soft fatty flesh as soft whimpering cries were heard that now was being slowly muffled out in the blond man’s deafening ears. It wasn’t like him whatsoever to be doing this to someone he cared for so many years that did have his faults that was hard to really control which he was even ignoring the pitied pleas to stopping this event. A controlling piece to him that was growing and developing into something that wasn’t meant to be made out from love but more desperation to have everything in his life be set perfectly in order just like their relationship and the dark-haired male beneath him. The blond proxy often wearing that sagging black cloth hiding away his face as well the disgraceful ‘human’ emotions that many can often claim that he was likely someone who was shy, meek and pretty defenseless compared to them likely the other residents to the mansion. It was only a matter of time like the youngest proxy told him beforehand that his urges will get a better of him and he’ll swoop to a new down low that he can’t swiftly get himself out.

“... Hngh... Plsss...”

The quiet whines were clawing at his heart that was beating so out of place at the moment that Brian felt like he was going to have a heart attack right there in the bedroom. 

Soon he hears a much clear voice soothing the heavy pounding in his chest, “He’s only giving y-you this poor bbbabyish l-look t-to get out? To g-get out of something t-that would’ve b-been different I-if he dared to open u-up and t-try something new?”

Lust kicks in at the fullest blast where he no longer, more the rational side tried to not do did the wrong anyways. “... I. I don’t want to hurt you, Tim. I'm only doing this for the best for all of us…" Wrong it was and he was continuing to do the act when moving warm hands to the smaller yet thicker male’s thighs traveling upwards to take off the delicately made with lace undergarment. The man soon hears the common sound to someone weeping as he lets out a hefty sigh upon hearing it and trying his best to console the one crying at his actions that was meant to help not hurt. “... Baby, please don’t cry with me. I know this isn’t what you want but please it be easier if you calm down, okay…” His usual charm appeared to do the trick though for so long before he saw his friend once again with pink, puffy eyes filled with watery tears. An upsetting scene it must’ve been for his once thick-headed stubborn lover beneath that was descending to being a blubbering broken mess that was also, becoming submissive just for them alone even if it was a slow process.

“Y-yeah...” Toby softly brushes the badly shaking male’s dark locks from his tear stained face, “... We’re only d-doing this to h-help you a-and us...”

After Brian was able to take off the panties that he saw a pained huff come from the one who twitches say it was a hard task to complete but he had managed previously to dress Tim in that slutty police officer get up. It was just so awful however as the youngest proclaims that the softer male that kept crying didn’t stay in that outfit a moment longer so, he can be able to soak in at the sight and maybe get a few pictures for simple old-fashioned blackmail. Tim’s reaction to the thought of being photographed gave him the look to absolute horror that didn’t last any longer like the silly idea from Toby as his legs were propped up on slumped shoulders. That in turn had the fear in the idea to having the possibility to getting a photo of him in an embarrassing situation disappear from his mind. Dark eyes that remained glossy stares over at his dear old friend that shouldn’t be doing this with him after what had previously been done to him.

“... Hmph...?” The ball gag was set tight in his mouth so any words that came from his lips were left to be barely heard or even if not understandable to anyone else but him.  _‘... I don’t want this you know that?! I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done wrong to you?! I’ll change just for you guys?!’_  Something he felt like he was deserved that small moment to try to apologize to the other men that went out their way to teaching him submission. What a bad, almost if he wanted to classify himself as the evilest man alive to be getting this treatment from the ones that was supposed to be acting out of love then hate. Twitchy, spasming twitches came from his legs with the new position that gotten to be quite uncomfortable to bear when he cranes his head to the side. Brian he can barely see was getting undressed to wearing nothing at all and was lining up with his abused entrance that found itself aching to be full.

“Wow? H-he's actually putty I-in your hands then he is when w-with me?”

There was resentment in Toby’s voice when speaking of the last session which Brian hated to hear when with a free hand soothingly rubs at the other’s cheek that didn’t have that nasty gash on, “... Well, you did kind of forced him into this I have to admit was a silly outfit and had rough sex with him when he didn’t want it and was yelling for you to stop?”

“You’re doing t-the same thing too basically and uh, that outfit looked good on h-him by the w-wwway? I thought s-so at least...?” Toby deeply growls, eyes averting dangerously towards the man who said such a thing with an idea clearly twisted yet shaken off that since it would get the other sprawled on death’s doorstep for sure. A thought to doing an unforgivable action that was taking a single slice off of the precious jewel that was the other’s manhood with a pretty nice sharpened knife. It won’t ever grow back as you can’t grow limbs like one of those reptiles or whatever and it be nice to play dress up with the blond in the most girlish dresses then call the one, he cared for a fag for it. Something that deeply horrified the male to the point he was loosening his own grip on Tim’s cuffed arms. The twitching male shivers as he can never do that to Brian and he’s already got his eyes set down for another to be the only bottom in his games to which should be Tim that’s been a perverted asshole for way too long.

As not one but both partners look for a reason why he’d suddenly dismissively waves a hand in the air indicating for them to continue on, “... S-sorry. Keep going. I w-want to see where t-this goes?”

Brian appears to not have brought the lame excuse from his love and was about to say bullshit to it yet instead the other saw what he was going to say so he purposely makes Tim’s entrance completely envelop the whole girth of the cock limply staying still having doing nothing. Results to it didn’t disappoint him whatsoever as it more so gave him a hard on himself when witnessing the other two gasping out in shock. The expressions were pure erotic for the proxy to observe while hearing and especially feeling the rhythm coming from the pounding from the bodies doing it. In one particular needy thrust from Brian he saw that it might’ve not been the best plan to be right there having the one getting a harsh fucking placed on his lap but it was too late to move out the way. Although he did like having basically front row seats to the action that should’ve been happening to him still, he can’t find himself complaining on the matter.

“... Bri…" Tim’s eyes with such heavy bags underneath them rolled to the back of his skull as he tried to mutter something though the ball gag in his mouth made if extremely hard for him.

“Argh...” The shaggy blonde grunted when peaking past one squinty eye, “...What? Y-you. You gotta try a little harder in communicating with that thing on?”

“... M-more psss...”

Actual begs and whines for more was actually coming from Tim of all dang people and it made Toby most of all the one to be beyond eager, “You s-seee that, Brian babe? H-he's really w-wanting it from you a-and soon hopefully the b-both of us?”

“Yeah, It's amazing, huh...?” A relief it must've been for all the hard work that was built up for many weeks now was finally being paid off. It was like all three men was in a dream like state from then on as time went slow between them awhile the sounds of pleasured groans were emitted and bouncing off the four walls. This couldn’t last on for much longer when Brian finally came and so, shockingly enough the squirming smaller man did too all over his once clean outfit. Once they were done Toby helped the other two get cleaned up in the nearest shower which thankfully for Tim mostly that no one was around to see him leaning up on his blond-haired counterpart with a pained look. Tim was thankful that the endeavor was all done and over with though some side had missed it.

_‘_ _Change is needed in life even when it may not sound all too good and may possibly be bad. It still has to happen and its only us that can make it affect us in either a positive or negative light_ _’_

Change ought to occur for everybody, good or bad it has to happen. Sometimes the changes were tougher than it looks on the outside and it can easily shake people on the inside to their deepest core. People often say to plow through the things troubling within their heads held high even if it was simply just easier to give up then to difficulty work through it. It was how life is afterwards for the three men that slowly but surely tried the best they could to rebuild their broken-down relationship either for the sake of themselves one way or another. They will still have to go past the trails that can continue to either dissolve or actually heal the crumbling relationship that had been set out in display in their very own eyes.


	11. Issues Underneath The Tough Façade; Part Two; Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two; Ch 10-12; Chapter Ten 
> 
> Toby thought this was a wonderful, idealistic dream come true for him that everything was now finally coming together. However not all is what it seems as there's still some troubling problems up on the horizons wanting to meet with him. Issues that just doesn't come from his now precious submissive with his stubbornness to comply but the underlying ones that come within himself that want to do sickening morbid things to his love ones. It shouldn’t matter anyways as he can push the thoughts deep inside his head where they can rot though that’s more difficult then it ought to be to dealt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post to the next chapter in this as I was busy with other works while figuring out what to do next with the upcoming chapters and I hope this was worth the wait

_‘_ _You’re quite a fucking freak,_ _y’know_ _getting off on other’s misery?_ _’_  

 _‘_ _Wonder why no one here like your lovers likes your retarded ass?_ _’_  

 _‘_ _All you ever going to be is some lonely, heartless weirdo with no one?_ _’_   

The walk of shame is what many will call it for the shortest man in the group who was pretty much shuffling his way to the nearest bedroom with nothing more than his hands covering his bruised privates. Even then one or another by both his sides swatted his hands away telling him if anyone hopefully god forbid not Sally or Slenderman did see him in this state it was his fault to allowed such an embarrassing thing to happen in the first place. Everyone then and there will see him to what he truly is which was a weak little fat man who has no place in being a man but more a mere bitch with holes to fuck that needs no such things as an easy time or lube. Toby will surely enjoy the humiliation then utter realization to that alone sinking in to the once cocky, big ego having man himself who thought he owed the world nothing with him owning everything at his fingertips. Curious, craving fingertips wanting more than the abuse given currently now knowing had to be held back with hesitation that with one single wrong move be left in broken shambles. 

Once the group of three men in total entered the well crowded bathroom the youngest to them had shoved the dark haired, plumper one to the wall. Nothing like this would have been done correct and more overall wrong in anyone else’s but in his eyes really but a part to himself simply wanted to do it for the hell of it. Soon he hears a surprised whimper leaves the parted lips to the person he had shoved carelessly to the wall where he can roll his eyes at it. Annoyance was creeping back to his head among some other disturbing shit he didn’t dare try to remember again like he failed to do moment ago in the bedroom. That was something he didn’t want to think of as he glances past his shoulders to see Brian looking quickly away from him towards the shower to immediately turn the water on to which he went over to change it from cold to scorching hot. 

“Eh... Toby, I know you can’t feel anything per say but still how about us? We’ll burn if we even put a finger in there?” Brian asked with a raised brow. 

An annoyed huff leaves his lips, “... Eh, I. I know t-that...” Soon he pushes Tim into the shower first as he watches the smaller male hesitantly climb in first which given by the shear hotness to the water came a pained yelp. “... Hey. S-ssshut it. Do y-you want p-p-people to hear you?” Lowly threat was all that the dark-haired man needed to know to suffer in silence can actually bring him more comfort even when going through the tremendous pain alone. If it were to bring enjoyment to his lovers that turned their back on him, he’ll do anything to return the love and respect they once held out for him that turned sour. Toby was merely musing by his elder partner's striking submission look being shown with little to no care as he, himself sat down still fully clothed when watching Tim whom was undressed with the curtain pulled back try to not be overly flushed by the scrutinizing looks peering down at him. On the other hand, Brian had silently slipped away to the furthest corner to the bathroom away from the pair when feeling an urge to fuck his best friend all over again with pretty much no consent but he held back since it was wrong to do when the other needed to relax his body for next use. 

“... U-ugh... T-Tobes...” Whatever Tim was going to say quickly was held back in fear he had broken a ‘rule’ in the other men’s eyes. Right now, the smaller chunkier male couldn’t handle yet another punishment coming from them, mostly Toby with that he attempted to wash away the mess made mostly of come, sweat, tears, blood and overall shame from his body. A gurgled cry left the elder proxy’s lips when having the hot water pour down his still tense body that would take a while before eventually relaxing to it. The water felt like lava on his bruised, hickey covered flesh that tremored upon the contact as he feels a twitchy hand open up a conditioner bottle and dumping a good amount on his head then washing it thoroughly in his dark locks. The shorter male couldn’t help himself from wanting to push towards the hand yet another on his hips had kept him uncomfortably still. 

The window to the bathroom was closed so all the heat coming from the way too hot shower was starting to take a toll on the two proxies that felt it when the only blond between them gave a hefty exhale, “... Toby, whatever you’re doing isn’t necessary right now. He’s behaving quite well for us now and allowed me to take him without complaining or fighting us?” It was an excellent experience even if he may feel the most horrible guilt still eating away at his core that he had taken his partner in such a brutish manner. How he should’ve better handled the issue other than getting his sick fill to being able to dominate the usual top in their relationship who he can tell deep down was scared about it. A painful facial expression came from his soft teddy bear that wanted to be loved then victimized however he couldn’t dare look back at Toby glaring sharp daggers at him whilst roughly scrubbing the shit off the shivering male’s body. Now he was in the sticky situation in the middle of the two where he wanted to support the them without hurting the other horribly in the process as he only wanted a normal relationship with the men. Some serious, necessary help needed to be brought in from someone, anyone really that had a clue in the medical field to know this what they’re doing right now couldn't be deemed the least bit healthy. The topic in his head yet to be discussed was short-lived for the moment when he felt a pair of hands latch onto his sides then travel slowly downwards to his groin before stopping and clamping shut around the area, he loudly yelped in pain over. 

 “... Bri b-baby. This. W-what I’m, well what we’re doing if y-you're kindly be a. A little more helpful I-is the right t-th-thing for him and u-us in general” 

Pale smaller hands were still gripping on his manhood and he couldn’t help to wince over it when moving his own over on top, “Yea, I know. B-but that doesn’t explain why y. Your hands are at my junk squeezing the life out of it?” He curiously and painfully asked the younger who did lighten up a bit when quirking a smile at him. 

“Cause what I s-said you aren’t b-being all that h-helpful right n-now and. And I need that I-in order to tame h-him. I know he ssstill has some fight I-in him, I c-can so fucking see it and that needsss to b-be controlled before I g-get sick of it?" 

Then thank the heavens once over the younger male pulled away once hearing the water to the shower turn off without neither men’s knowledge and having their attention pulled away from one another to Tim.   

“... I d-don't r- re-emember... remember allowing you t-to turn off the shower, d-did I? Did I. I, Brian because I don’t?” An angry scowl washed over Toby’s face with fists clenching tightly as Tim almost trips out the shower when sensing an upcoming issue about to come ahead. 

“N... No, you didn’t bu-" 

“But I-is right. I didn’t allow you t-to turn it off. I w-want to s-s-sssee you b-back in there this instant or e-else?” 

A wrong move was done on Tim’s part as he accidently utters the next words so shamelessly, “... O-or what?” 

The blond was going to step in to stop whatever it was that be coming to his fellow proxy and partner, really, he was going to do something yet Toby beat him to the punch. Literally not in a figurative manner of speaking as the kid more than a full-grown adult as the other was the youngest between them all only being around his twenties made a first swing. A loud penetrating scream was bellowed out from the one inflicted by the punch; it soon was bouncing off the crowded bathroom’s tiled walls as he sees with disturbingly enough awestruck at the scene of bone supposedly cracking under the balled fist. What many say and no matter how fat one maybe they can still feel the pain of being sucker punched in the gut that in turn had made a churning noise when the fist pulled away for a second. It was only done to let the one being punished to breath before a split second later a swift kick came to the fallen man’s side leaving him to screech out another breathless gasp. 

“Next t-time you'll better l-learn your place n-now. Hell, I thought y-you would k-know this b-by fucking now that t-this change I-is going to happen if you l-like itsss o-o-or not...?” 

Everything presumably went ‘normal’ if it can be described as such afterwards as Toby had carelessly dragged the soft man back into the shower once again though this time having the other get on his hands and knees. The inevitable was coming and everyone right in that bathroom knew full on well what its going to be yet like the usual Tim seemed to grow tense over it when straining his eyesight to look past his shoulder. _‘... Toby. Brian. Please, let's not do this, okay? I’m so sorry for whatever I’ve done to you guys, you he-!?’_ Whatever he was going to say or more likely a plea then anything else was swiftly interrupted by  an especially powerful thrust causing the fat on him to jiggle noticeably so embarrassingly enough. Instead of the once harsh attack set out by him in the form to punches, kicks then his crying intermingled asking for it to stop now presently the only thing heard was the silence with the exceptions to the shower pouring down the two men's bodies and the barely audible whimpers to pained grunts while in the room Brian can’t help himself to simply sit down on the toilet to watch the scene. Toby all the while thought this was all needed to be done for the three men that he had to keep up doing something as awful like this until Tim to be more exact learned his long over due lesson sadly, in a matter of time they heard people wandering outside which meant he had to cut this punishment sadly short until later. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two; Ch 10-12; Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late post on this one but it is a slightly longer chapter which I hope it gives you the satisfaction for having to wait for so long on it and hopefully not confused on it. I just hope its alright and up to your expectations as I always want to make sure my readers are happy with my work

Pitch darkness enveloped the three supposed quotes unquote lover’s bedroom where each one of them were sleeping as its was far into the night that no one will be in their right minds to even stay awake. Everyone needed their beauty sleep sometime soon unless they would love to hear the snide comments coming from everyone about how someone must’ve slept on the wrong side of the bed. So very annoying would it be to have to hear it be spoken up on so early in the morning from the people who knew nothing about you and your problems that involved nothing but you. A problem that will keep anyone awake for endless hours at the oddest times in the night especially a twitching young male who with his glossy light caramel brown eyes staring up at the crackling ceiling similar to a deer caught in the headlights. Not too long after that he hears in his left ear deep, heavy breathing to a man painstakingly crawling over to him on the bed. 

 _‘... Shush... Shush baby boy, I_ _ain’t_ _going to hurt you. Never will I ever... It's just me...’_  

Such a familiar voice usually coming to bring the necessary warmth to the sleep deprived male laying in his bed wide awake only brought in unforeseen misery, shame and the cherry on top heartbreak.  

 _‘... I just came here to tell you something... Something that’s been on my mind for many days on end. Ever since I first laid my eyes upon you and your breathtaking beauty...’_  

Big, calloused tanned hands were now gripping harshly on his bony hips where he lets out a silent choked yelp of surprise.  

 _‘... It's that I. I love you. So very much so... That’s why I’m here in your bedroom in the middle of the night at such an ungodly time. Here, actually here with you in the flesh, Rogers...’_  

One quick tug later and he found himself totally bare below the waist; he can feel it once the cold air to the opened window breezes past his thin, pale shivering skin.  

 _‘..._ _Ssshit_ _. I actually had to climb through your window which is unlocked by the way to do so. I needed to tell you I love no need you...’_  

A tired pat came to the other’s stomach as the pleas given in the form to bubbly tears by him were beginning to stream down his puffy red cheeks yet it was gone unnoticed by someone, he used to look up to like a big brother figure.  

 _‘... You will be mines, no matter how much you say that this is ‘horrible’ or ‘wrong’ or instead do to stop this from happening again. I will mark you as mines. Me only like how I did with him...’_  

Yellowish teeth rotting from the jaw to the bone structure pretty much punctured through the weak skin drawing out crimson blood. 

 _‘... May do it one another way too. Something that no one would ever want you besides me...’_  

Then an unbearably hot, really pudgy body in contrast to his younger, well much younger and skinnier now at least unwillingly shivering where felt the other presses itself up to the one; him really whom seemed to be desired for so long it became unhealthy. Soon pointy, jagged and overall sharp nails jabs scrape down at the cold flesh and went to dragging itself down the heaving chest resulting in a startled squeak from the receiver where he wasn’t liking the feeling a single bit. How can someone, anyone be so terrified out their minds be acting that way with a lover yet when a person forces themselves into another’s room it was kind of understandable even if it felt wrong to act in a rude manner. Pleasure needed to be replacing the fear not meant to be there so to have a moment once built up in the twisted one’s mind to total pure bliss is sliding out a long, bumpy, and grossly dry tongue from a surprisingly drooling mouth to disgustingly sliming all over his slender neck down to the groin area. The response given was a screechy moan from his mouth alongside slight humping movements in the air from his body not at all acting like it should be with this awful situation, totally not whatsoever creepy even if sneaking through the window way by the other wasn’t any bit relaxing or good. 

 _‘... There. There’s actually a reaction, Twitches? You do want this so stop crying with me now? I’m only here to tell you of my love and show it to you, that’s all...?’_  

The two bodies were lined up against each other and the inevitable is about to occur to the virgin teen and the well experienced adult man. 

 _‘... Giving you love here? Don’t you love me? I should know when you’ve been gawking at me from afar like a goddamn freak. I liked the attention from someone new,_ _y’know_ _gives me a thrill to see my other_ _lil_ _’ baby get so jealous of you...’_   A hallow chuckle escapes the tense atmosphere once only holding one’s sobbing and the other’s muffled grunts, _‘... I wanted this to be special between us yet when I saw other people, not me touching you I couldn’t handle it anymore? I need you to be mines before someone else takes you and don’t worry you won’t be alone to take in such a... big task from me...’_  

A snort came from the elder and it was revolting disgusting to be laughing about something like this when taking something so special from an innocent, too an extent that was yet easily gullible person that was the teen not even eighteen yet. 

 _‘... You’ll have so much enjoyable, pleasurable fun together. The both of you guys as he needs to understand that there’s more to me to go around here and you who needs to learn to accept me as your one and only love to give all your lust to? You’ll surely love it...’_  

Eventually a hallowing thrust by the older male’s cock enters the tight entrance where muscles in reaction like always when intruding in a rough manner had shakily spasmed in uncontrollable desire. Thin legs were propped up on the slopping broad shoulders to his old work acquittance now turning to be a forced new lover. A lover he never thought be one to him as he had only seen the other like someone supposed to be there in the hard times often placed on his shoulders as a friend. As each thrust went to shatter his beliefs holding onto the once upholding respect had for the elder male, he felt a new feeling bubbling from inside his gut upwards to his head. Then he gave out a millionth mewled moan, smaller hands clasped onto the bigger ones for support and what he never expected genuine yet morbidly twisted love.  

Next thing he knew happened was to mistakenly spew out a word; daddy from his lips that once he realized it, he was half out from it all together due to exhaustion now back to fully meet the older man with wide eyes. It wasn’t a word he ever wanted to mutter yet when he saw the other grinning back down at him with a smug grin, he couldn’t help himself to wanting to die in embarrassment to it all or more pitifully ask for more from his older daddy. Grip on him gotten tighter once that one single thing was said right out in the open as the movements being had moved quicker to sloppier like they were losing time. This right here is what he, no both in the end wanted for so long and when it happened it felt like an entirety to be exaggerating to be honest in wanting another counterpart to fill up its lonely existence when no one else would be there for it.

It would have to be right now or never nor neither one of them can take this back even if it was some huge mistake on both parts as there was a reason to the haste as he can see that the other having more meat on his bones was starting to lose more steam the more time flew past them. Exhaustion was creeping out on them nor neither one would admit to it as they continued to fuck like a bunch of horned up rabbits wanting to keep strong. _‘... I-I. I’m coming. Hope you like my sweet treat, baby boy. You will, baby. I know it...’_ Voice so deeply attractive however with a hint to the true colors containing the true babyish, fearful and self-conscious side to the other man. Then when it was about close to escalating to no man’s land were pure ecstasy lived all of this came to a screeching end as the teen startles himself horribly with a short yet ear penetrating scream upon feeling his stomach burst from the seams literally when the other unloaded everything, he got in the form of steaming come. _‘... That was amazing. Can’t wait to do that again...’_ Inner parts to his stomach was now plainly visible for anyone to see however the other didn’t even notice his traumatized expression when getting off him. Guts were strewn everywhere on him and on the bed as it was all coated with the sticky clear white substance where he tried to gather it back in even when he couldn’t do such a task so, he was laying there like a broken sex doll. 

In the end he thankfully realizes it was just yet another disturbing nightmare with some lewd elements to it as he made his tired mental self-push it away from his mind to be hidden back inside the darkest shadows to his mind so, as one may say sleep never came easy for Toby Erin Rogers. It never been so for many years now and the lack to the proper sleep was very much common for him to the point he’s gotten used to it when knowing he’ll only fall into an exhausted short-lived slumber lasting a measly two to three hours or less when it got too much for him to bear. Yet on that one fateful night bringing back so many mixed messages to odd memories having the good yet bad feelings and this one holding nothing but emptiness however he just couldn’t simply fall asleep once again from that, no matter how much his mind was asking, more likely pleading in a desperation for it which was starting to get at him. Somehow his body and mind played this petty game of going down to showing every single picture to picture to the past torture every time he dared to close his eyelids for some shut eye will automatically shoot right back open to scan at the stuffy bedroom he’s in for any unwanted intruders. 

No one of course, was inside the four by four gray walls with him beside his lovers sleeping by his side as it was simply a nightmare that nightmarish encounter was for him. Why would anyone even want someone like the he, himself was simply a loyal to an extent which was a follower, mindless proxy to a faceless boss clad in a finely trim suit who was such a rude little shit despising pretty much everyone in existence and any human contact to be general. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, not at all where he had to use shear brute force to get the love, he and as well the two men he’s in such a committed relationship need then the undying anger and anguish. Neither one of the men can live without each other and it was shown by all their monstrous acts to total predator like depravity. When he sees the sleeping body of Tim’s sleeping rater soundly beside him, he wanted to simply hurt the other to better understand the feeling to the pain. A sickening thought to the imagery popping up in his sleepy head wanting to get up from his laid down position to go right on back to doing what he felt was ought to happen with that being mostly to hurt the dark-haired man like mere hours ago. Pain stricken harshly in his heart with the cords rumbling quite shakily to the point to snapping in two right there as the images set on black and white television screens or out in the real world showing shamelessly the ‘perfect’ couple that wasn’t them. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two; Ch 10-12; Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another more longer chapter by a little for you guys in the second day in a row so, I hope this is what I said in the pervious one is good

An exhausted groan leaves the youngest man’s cracked lips once his eyes were met with the blinding lights to the sun peeking through the small crevices to the dull, ripped up window curtains. Last night’s bone chilling occurrence was purely horrible where for the remainder to it he simply couldn’t drift off to sleep. No matter how many times he attempted to try doing so all he can see in the pitch darkness was the greasy dark matted hair, rotting teeth close to falling out from the very jaw it was in, and the stout body pressed up on his anoxically thin frame. It was not a way he wanted to dream on and how he internally thought about one of his lovers yet there it was doing such sexual things to him. Why would he be thinking such a disgusting image to someone who he was supposed to love with his whole heart.

“You look pretty exhausted, Toby. Did you get any sleep last night?”

Brian, thank god it was him who was awake and not Tim since from the traumatic nightmare he didn’t want to even glance that way in the direction to the last sleeping man. Such a sick sensation grew in the pit of his stomach, still sore from last night even when it was only a dreamed up incident. Right now, though he really didn’t to be babied and act like he couldn’t take care of himself as he was a full grown just like them. Even if he was around like a decade younger doesn’t mean he didn’t know anything or have a ton of experience of maturity he knew enough to get around rather well. “... I-I'm fine. Got enough s-sssleep to survive good e-enough, I g-gu-guess s-so, don’t worry a-about me...” He didn’t stare too long before turning his attention over to the window where the other residents were walking in and out from the mansion. 

“Are. Are you sure? It's just that I care about you and I wouldn’t want you going through something by yourself? You can always talk to us... Well, mostly me?” He can only roll his eyes at the constant persistence made by the other in a somewhat weak yet carefully attempt to know better the issues tormenting his head.

Almost made him want to laugh or worse cry his eyes out, “... S-still there’s nothing w-wrong. Nothing I-is wrong with me”

Sometimes he needs to be left alone to his own devices to fix up or commonly done tidy up then brush it under the rug. “... Toby. It's not healthy to hide things from us like this. I think that us keeping secrets to how we feel is how we got into this predicament in the first place…?” How much he wanted no desired to knock the living sense into the blonde to say this was the cause to their many awful issues. The blond had no right to say such things with that fashion of ease like he knew everything in the world, he didn’t and it was slowly eating up at the younger’s insides. “... Maybe we can go a different way with this? I no longer think it's really all that healthy to take out our anger out on him or ourselves like this?” Bubbles of the angered wrath was sizzling and then scorching at his sides to where he can actually begin to feel them overheat his body. Once it got too much to contain in his skeletal body, he angrily slaps the hand coming slowly to past his tensed shoulder.

“I’M FINE?! J-JEEZE FUCKING CRIST, SHUT T-THE FUCK UP?! I. I DON’T NEED YOU AS WELL ACTING UP AGAINST ME, R-RIGHT NOW?! I J-JUST... JUST NEED... Sometimes I need t-t-to think without any w-which o-one of y-you. You guys all o-over... M-my ass...”

A silly outburst that he knew he shouldn’t have done when he saw the shocked and scared look coming from the other man.

“... I... I uh, I d-didn't mean t-to. To get angry w-with you,  Bri ... I’ve been t-though a s-shit ton,  y’know that a-and it's starting to g-get too much for m-me...”

What he expected was the genuine concern over his personal state of mind, not hostility or just idiotic pity always given to someone so mentally disturbed which gotten him to feel a little more comfortable. Almost enough to have him pretty much close to tearing up in front of the other man, not even caring if it was seen as unmanly to childlike by many others. It was what he hated about himself among his physique that did age up a bit since then had sadly, kept the ‘babyface’ image that many creeps here at the mansion or out in the real world long ago discarded him alike never gave him any respect. Even his lovers were on the same boat as he was far by now the legal age to drink many hard liquors to swallow the harsh past away enjoyed the fact, he was a mere baby to them to be toyed like a pleasured object. However, Brian on the other hand except for those times to annoying teasing understood his pain better than anyone else like Tim never knew on a better level the humiliating pain. 

“... It's fine, I understand so, do you want to still talk about it? I... I don’t mind if you don’t want to...?”

Finally, after a moment to total still silence brought by the two men Toby finally breaks down and away from his toughened shell of built defiance. “I d-do want to talk about  i -it with you... N-not here where he. He c-can hear us” Some part to himself remained to feeling absolutely dirty even if it was a past memory turned nightmare now dissolving into nothing in his head. Next thing neither one man knew was to be taken out by tightly holding hands for dear life and support from their shared bedroom out to the thankfully empty hallway leaving the third male alone. There wasn’t a single damn soul nearby to hear onto the two proxy’s conversation from what Toby can see with his blurry vision already having tiny prickles to watery tears in the corners of his eyes. “... I h-had another nightmare. T-that's why I didn’t sleep all too g-good last night a-and  wwww -why I had that out. Outburst o-n you earlier...” Any form to the that came with it needs the support by his lover to tell him it wasn’t real and he wasn’t at fault for any of the issues had between them.

“Yeah... What about it? You have those all the time?” Similar anger to before appeared back on  the brunette’s pale face until it melted off as the next rearranged words escapes the taller, older man’s mouth, “Nothing against you by the way, honestly but I thought you gotten over them by now?” 

“... N-no, No... The nightmare t-this time was so, s-so much worse than any o-other I had as o-of late...?”

The heavy breathing from the older brotherly figure sneaking up into his room at night rampaged in his head without stop like the shallow, deep thrusts happening inside his too tight entrance.

“Take your time. We’ve got a while, okay?”

Calming reassurance was replied in that cool tone as he takes in a deep breath of cold air, “... Its w-was about that night years ago T-Tim and I shared that n-night. O-one where he. He t-took my virginity...”

An eyebrow was raised by a little uncontrollably so from the shaggy haired blond standing there right by his side almost like he didn’t believe what he was saying was meant to be taken in a bad light.

“... I thought, well that it was a good time between you guys where both parties here enjoyed themselves?” There was a twinge to the jealously Tim had talked about in the past by the tiny glimmer in the other past submissive male’s eyes. To this very date until now he never knew that Brian would hold such an emotion alongside the hidden resentment laced in his words. “He... He told me he loved it when he came back to our old bedroom down the hall” A hand lazily swings itself off to abandoned bedroom at the very corner where nobody dared touched or took residency in it only ever used when one of them got angry and wanted some time alone from everyone else. Brian often went off to the room the most out of the three when Tim wanted to have all the lewd fun alone with the teen when it wasn’t being given by him. “... You two were getting along somewhat then and right now slightly but that night you didn’t say or do anything about it if you admit now you hated it” They were never getting along really and it was why he was doing this to their relationship from the start to rebuild it. 

“... A-at the time I kind o-o-of did and h-hated it as w-well. Brain though you g-got to understand m-me here? He somehow crawled h-his fat ass amazingly e-enough through  m-my window...”

Even then he was simply amazed by it the time he saw the heavy-set male huff in exhaustion over it yet it wasn’t much for him to forget about anything else happening later on the night.

“... He s-still done s-so m-ma-many unthinkable things t-to me. Its honesty I-is the only reason w-why I’m doing this to him with other things d-done to us...”

What’s unthinkable is how Brian done so unscathed for the most part for so many years before he came into the picture yet he didn’t want to better know. 

“... W-what he done was take m-my innocence or the l-last of it away from m-me. Brian, I w-was going through things when I c-came to this mansion with  Slendy . I just k-killed my abusive f- fffuck of a dad then set a. A whole neighborhood o-or some shit aflame a few weeks maybe previously ago and h-he. He had the nerve t-to...”

As he knew it had only exactly been hours ago when that act been bestowed upon him as he grips onto his stomach that wasn’t blown up with guts scattered among him in his shaking hands.

“... Rape m-me. That n-n-night he done it w-without a thought t-to doing so. I. I o-only ever wanted to show him the. T-the... Way I and I bet you t-too felt that night and so m-many others? He’s been arrogant, k-know it all and ‘goody t-two shoes who does n-no wrong’ f-for so long...”

It appears the older one between the two was clearly shocked by the not so shocking yet so shocking news given, “He couldn’t have. He. You both told me it. It was consensual at the time and... That this was something you both wanted and what he more so thought should be good for our relationship?”

“... Yeah, h-he more so enforced it t-to me to keep my mouth shut about it or e-else. He told me t-that no one like y-you or  Slendy or anyone e- ellse for t-the matter w-will believe me and t-the boss clearly didn’t and scolded m-me for blaming a ‘g-good’ proxy in all of us like Tim for such a-an act? Like all w-what was given to me w-was my fault and n-now I know it wasn’t a-at all, Brian...” 

Soon a soft creaking noise from the opposite side to the closed bedroom door telling both men adjacent to it to know a certain other proxy who was the very cause to all their pain was now awake from his peaceful slumber. Then if you were to have good hearing alike to the men out in the desolate hallway you can hear the quiet breathing to the one inside the room getting up from the bed with a grunt. As well be there to hear the old wooden floorboards squeak underneath the weight to the pudgy man needing to lose a few off the waist. On the mental list the youngest proxy had was added with some other things desired to be changed swiftly with their revolting partner. Now Toby walks up to the bedroom door to places his hand on the metal door handle and when he was about to open it, he turns to face the other male to say the next chilling utterance;

“... What I’m d-doing is well deserved, you g-got to understand. T-this is his f-fault...”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two; Ch 13-15; Chapter Thirteen
> 
> Masky never imagined that he would ever end up like this in his life just on his hands and knees in a submissive act where it was meant to be all along in the first place. A constant thing repeatedly said from his once loving partners that it's for the best for him and overall their relationship. Yet, nothing is quite out the woods when an old pair one with eyeless sockets and another with a permeant smile take a curious look at him then begin to curiously wonder what’s the deal with his awful injuries to the sudden personality changes to not only him but all three men. Is it best to keep everything a hushed secret for the sake of appearance or will it be better to tell the one meant to heal help the crumbling relationship?

_‘..._ _Everyone will leave you in the end_ _...’_  

 _‘..._ _This is all caused by your brute, unfeeling hands_ _...’_  

 _‘..._ _No-one's surprised that someone like you is getting this torment_ _...’_   

It's now been many, many weeks since all of this complicated stuff in wanting to fix an unhealthy relationship had gone down a very terrible road. Which from what’s been happening couldn’t be undone no matter how much the three men often Toby alongside Brian who held more to a conscience in some extent but yet not entirely so then his younger counterpart tried to help strengthen that always failed miserably in the end to their shamed disappointment. Both men taking the dominate role in the relationship was dealing with their own issues for the most part wasn’t doing anything to better their complicated feelings. Tim unfortunately enough with his own problems biting back harshly at his ass in repayment to his past actions had to endure it with the other various torturous experiments and punishments throughout it all without much of a say. Some of it were beyond inhumane leaving the poor sap that was mostly him per say in the most vulnerable and embarrassing positions ever. Not like he should act the least bit surprised nor shocked by it since this was ‘well deserved’ from what he can tell came from his partners during their intimate times shared together. 

To that is what he was doing at this very moment where he was forced onto the bed on his back with legs both spread apart and lifted above almost touching his head in an overly agonizing manner. 

“Tim... Baby... This. This is what you deserve for talking to someone else then Toby or I and back talking to me under your breath in that sort of fashion out there” Hands were pressed up on the back to his legs nearing his ass cheeks however they weren’t roughly squeezed like usual with perverted intentions since this time around they were left untouched thankfully instead been kept on his thighs needed to keep them up, “I didn’t ask to be humiliated in front of them. Those nosy ass busy bodies wanting to know our relationship like it involves them. I no longer what to be seen as merely a tool for you to use then discard like nothing more than trash. Won’t have it anymore. Don’t care if everyone sees who you truly are” 

“... I. I... I’m s-sorry, master....” He panted heavily as he was currently breathless by this predicament, he’s gotten himself into alongside with having previously worked out to the point in desiring to simply pass out right then and there to leave for maybe a dreamily few seconds to leave the abuse behind him. Yet he couldn’t do it as he knew it only give him more torment and it as he wasn’t supposed to be like this; his body wasn’t used to having to be so flexible for his lovers. “... I-it was har...Hard... I h-had to... They were a-asking too many questions a-about the bruises a-and stuff...” Self-image was deemed very important to the right-hand proxy like it was basically a life or death situation on his part so if anyone besides his lovers saw this part to him it be an instant death sentence. Of course, it wouldn’t be such more a public humiliation than anything else that serious however no one ever live him down and that in itself make him close to killing himself to end it. Either it was a way to him being his overly dramatic image playing a hand or just being morbidly real it wasn’t truthfully known as his mind once clouded in the thought to being shamed in front of everyone was swiftly interrupted when he gasps loudly upon feeling something intrusive. Eventually when he gathered enough courage, he shifts his head downwards to see the blond popping in two fingers inside his abused hole turned in a colored array from light pink to a dark purplish red. 

 “What would they say if they caught you like this? Acting like a needy, whorish slut for me, Tim? This isn’t like you, they say, you aren’t meant to be the manor’s fuck toy, aren’t you?”  

A long drawn out groan came past his split lip when feeling the uncomfortableness coming from the two fingers scissoring more so jabbing in him. 

“Yet here you are? Deliciously reacting to me?” 

No, he wasn’t at all ‘deliciously reacting’ to the other man whatsoever, “... Bri... P-please, let’s not d-do this, ‘kay...?” Soon Tim was begging pitifully again like many rimes before and like always was bluntly ignored on deaf ears, “... I'm s-so tired... H-having to work o-out for you guys in this way is so tiresome...” 

“Maybe if you weren’t so badly out of shape here...” Then he felt his sides being rudely pinched at by a free hand from the taller male leaning up above him. 

“... I’ve b-been losing w-weight, haven’t I? Been g-good and behaving just for you guys s-so far...?” 

An annoyed sigh came from the man who rolled his light-colored eyes at him when pulling away the hand poking at the ever so lesser fatter flesh and moving back to keeping the legs propped up in place, “Not a lot, really? There’s still a bit more to go before you’re more ideal for us?” 

Really, Tim was desperately trying to appear like he was changing for his two predatory lovers by portraying even in a weak attempt to be submissive. Smoke wasn’t lingering in his breath anymore as he long ago been made to quit the nasty habit. All for the likes to the ones he loved yet disappointed with his actions, no longer will he ever act such a way towards them with ill intent. It was all hard to do so and a part to him within wanted to yank away the figurative and the physical tight binds too in order to show who’s the true master was however resisted the urge. The results would undeniably not be the best for anyone involved especially his lovers who he never wants to break away their trust even when his basic instincts drilled in his head screams at him to be the top dog. 

“... Fuck man... You’re panting so damn heavy like a bitch dog...?” One hand cupped one of Tim’s more slender cheeks then before and drawing him close to a fierce kiss on the lips, “... Are you our lil’ bitch…?” Then in an instant it was broken off like always which left him high and dry wanting more than what was given to him. What he responded back with was a needy, lusting whimpering groaned mewl as he arches his back forward yet he couldn’t do it so easily with his current position being so badly limited. As well what wasn’t helping it any better, he was wearing something meant for a woman in the nineteenth century or earlier on namely a corset used to make one’s own waist smaller and hourglass like an unrealistic doll. On him though in his opinion made himself looked quite ridiculously stupid every time he was made to wear it alongside the other womanly products such as lacy panties, make up and anything to the sort in making him appear more girlish then a man. There were surely confused expressions given to him by the other residents even Jane asked him how he’s able to do his own make up so flawlessly without fail. Another thing beside that which was undeniably embarrassing to hear was the sly, dirty comments under the breath to the manor’s local perverts including Toby and sometimes Brian who if he felt comfortably in doing do mostly making him then at the end to it, he would disgustingly cry in the closest bathroom available upon getting a chance to escape when washing the smut off his face, “... Toby would’ve loved to see this for the most part. How you’re acting a little bit like we want would’ve been such a turn on for him and I”  

What a sight that would be to even imagine. Toby getting all pent up with sexual frustrations. Soon all is unleashed when Tim from learnt practice turn around onto his stomach. On his hands and knees with ass up in the air waiting for whoever man to come ahead and take him. Take him as if he was some slut wanting to be ‘bred’ and full to the absolute brim of both their seeds. Teeth grazing against his bruised up, battered skin already full of previous marks and hickeys from old to slightly newer ranging from the various array of colors. 

“He’ll be back soon enough from that stupid assignment boss gave him. When he does come back you will need to be dolled up for him, got it?” 

All the while there were fingers remaining within his tight hole still prodding at his inner muscles gotten him to barely pay close attention until the other noticed this and jabbed harshly at his sweet spot. 

“Got it? He and I would love it if not only are you all prettied up for us but as well get yourself ready to put on with a nice little show too?” 

Quickly Tim nodded in response to what was being asked more so ordered, “... Y-yeah, Bri-Master... I. I’ll make sure t-to be obedient a-and put up a nice show for you guys...” 

Now with the conversation coming to a swift end, thank the high heavens for that even if it was a little bitterly done as the dark-haired male felt way too overwhelmed by it to think in a proper manner. Especially when the other man was currently fingering him with his legs up laid up on the shoulders spreading, simply stretching out his hole. A gasp came here to there when he felt them speed up in pace with himself flinging his arms with one hand going over to grip tightly at the shaggy hair to his partner. The other arm slinking down the man’s back towards the firm ass cheek where he then squeezed in rhythm to tugging roughly at the dirty blond hair. Response back to it were a surprised, squeaky moan from Brian whom bucks his hips along the pinch and pull motions then right afterwards to getting himself together an immediate open fisted punch to Tim’s face to that both didn’t expect to happen. The one in question who thrown the hit nudges on back from the subdued beast known as Tim upon realizing what had been done. 

Glossy angered yet fearful light eyes stare down with whatever hatred had before at him where he had moved into a comfortable position, “... Fuck... Man, I. I didn’t mean to ugh, I’m so- just don’t do that shit again unless I asked for it or whatever...” 

The thing that got him the most was the expression given back from the other man’s face appears to have actually enjoyed the hair pulling or the ass grabbing though tried to scold him in retaliation about how he utterly despised it. It now was noticeable that although the blond looks to be enjoying the mean spirted teasing was still the same submissive Brian underneath what was a tough, no nonsense façade. Ye with the little bit to the information there within Tim can see there’s still the same old Brain there wanting to be a weak sub for him and him alone. “Y-yes, sir...” Yet he meekly replied with a soft crack in his voice when pushing himself up and off the bed though stayed close to the man, not to appear in any shape, way or form that he’s misbehaving in front of his master. Silence came with the exceptions to their heavy pants once everything had settled back down again in the tense room to a somewhat peaceful aura, he was subjected back to his punishment for embarrassing his master in public by almost outing the changes to the relationship to a curious smiling killer and eyeless medic cannibal. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two; Ch 13-15; Chapter Fourteen

A repetitive routine it became for Tim as once he’s gotten way too many lewd, overly sexualized comments from the manor’s residents alongside with his lovers it was hard to stay strong from it. The constant nipping at the back of his neck, breathing heavily down his spine leaving him to grow tense that beside the usual uncomfortable awkwardness coming with it there was a point it had gotten too much to bear. Like at this very moment for example, he would soon make a plan and go on with it then thankfully was able to do so when scurrying his way to the nearest, open bathroom. Once to the point of action he knows he’s able to get away from the touchy-feely hands, prying eyes and nasty words he went ahead to entering the cool, tiled room then the first thing, he did was to wash away the caked make-up from his face. Why he was wearing so much was obviously for the superficial preferences to his lovers wanting to see it on him to observe how much of a pretty doll they had in their iron clad hold.

_ ‘… Where you’re going, baby boy...?’  _ Brian would say to him  beforehand  in a way meant to be  a little  comforting  to more if the other was even trying to be concerned  yet now Tim can see the how statem ent only shown dominance and an overwhelmingly sense  from wanting control over him,  _ ‘... Do be quick. Toby be back soon and there’s still that show for us, right _ _? Wouldn't want to further disappoint us _ _ ….’ _ A few moments to him shyly arguing to the blond saying he will be fine alone for a good half hour or so and that he mostly wanted to use the restroom to tidy up, that’s all. Sure, Tim wouldn’t want to even do such a thing; disappoint either or lover and the mere thought to further upset them in the slightest so much anymore that he made sure he’s got some free time on his hands which wasn’t a lot have to put it all back on together for later on in the night he would share when back with the two men. It didn’t matter to him anymore if he worn the beauty products in front of others not his lovers, maybe, still he was bothered by the comments and leering eyes glaring down at him. There were reasons why he wears it and it was to hide the injuries underneath  from showing to the naked eye . An eye or really non there was to be precisely was getting curious to why he’s acting so skittish around people.

“Hey, mask man?  Whatcha doing? Heard from a few you came here to ‘pretty yourself up’ in the bathroom?”

Then in the process to cleaning his face showing his true colors. There were bruises and scars littering his flesh. What he didn’t know was to be noticed by an infamous killer leaning against the door frame seeing it with his own very eyes. A look was given and it was one shown to be that of slight worry then the usual smug look known to him yet it was there on his pale white face due to the  old carvings. It made the proxy feel a bit taken aback by it when pushing himself from the sink draining the watery foundation.

“... N-nothing, Jeff. Just... Just doing something...” Tim replies softly, not knowing how to really explain himself to the other man, “... I’ll be out in a quick second if y-you. You need to use the bathroom...”

“Yeah... See that you started to wear make-up? Yet as hot as it is, heh this. This though isn’t like you, man?” Murderous, brazen killer walks up with hands swinging loosely by his sides when gawking with a vague interest in the bruises. The proxy kept moving backwards until hitting his back against the wall. Where the wall pressed up on him as he instantly looks away from the raven-haired male with his distinguished Cheshire smile. “I know who you are and there’s been ridiculously set rumors out there lately about you and the two other proxies? Saying you’re became nothing then a bitch with holes to fuck? Something that isn’t like you anymore and now entirely another person? Though now it isn’t much rumors but the truth from what I’m seeing?” So deep and gravely was that voice speaking and Tim can’t help to feel vulnerable over it. “... There’s a lot of people worried about you guys. Ej won’t stop hounding my back with telling me there’s something wrong” Sweat as dripping down his forehead when trying in any way to slink away however a hand hit the wall beside his head stopping him in place.

“... Please, n-not right now, okay? I. I nor Hoodie or Toby don’t need to be  getting all up in your businesses with  Ej so, please leave me alone? There’s no reason f-for this and we’re doing nothing wrong...” Shaking hands began to tremor even worse when trying to push the other away from him where he could actually see himself calling out for help in Brian who's awaiting in the bedroom for him, “... Now if you may allow me, I have to get going before I get myself in more trouble...”

A dull blue eye twitches by only a little and Tim was very much waiting for that punch clocked at his jaw or something for so shamelessly commenting about the killer’s relationship with the eyeless cannibal. Yet nothing had gone done as the proxy merely stares over at the taller man shifting closer to him where he feels the long black hair tickling his face. “It may not be none of my, his or anyone else's business but you know what since you said that now it is” Then the hand keeping him there in the cramped bathroom with the smiling murderer held firmly at his wrist. Eventually he sees his small sized body dragged out from the bathroom towards not his room but over to the clinic area in the basement he like everyone knows for the smiling eyeless pair to stay the most in for more ‘alone time’. It didn’t bother him about anyone’s relationship with one another yet if one of his partners, Brian for right now with Toby out for a while sees this, he will unfortunately blow his lid for everyone passing by to see, “But here we can’t have you hurt of any kind, right now when you’re meant to be  Slender’s right hand man here. Come on the boss  ain’t happy as it is with you and your failures? Hell, I’m fucking surprised you aren’t on many assignments lately now?” Moments past before the taller, gruff man finally hits his destination of the clinic where it appears the cannibal with empty eye sockets were already waiting for his lover’s return, no surprise whatsoever in seeing Tim there with the killer.  

“I see, Jeff...” The cannibal said coolly, tone not wavering in the slightest  and had a n echoing  feeling  to i t, hands clasped together with fingers wrapped around one another. Tim always felt unsettled by it yet knew even with the known meat eater wouldn’t do such a thing against him. “...That you brought him here to my clinic. Thank you. It's so nice to see you here again,  Masky ” Grey skin fading off to a pair of black colored hands went over to the proxy’s face with no permission at all given as he proceeds to touching then examines the areas handling the most inflicted pain. As the hands grazes past his face it left him to excruciatingly wince with past memories flashing before his eyes, “This worries me greatly. The way you’re now acting more subdued then your usual cocky, asshole and self-entitled self is now worrisome to not only myself and Jeff” From that the killer scoffs and mouths  _ ‘like I really cared about the guy’ _ or some shit like it as the medic only continued on, “... Everyone else too and the boss although not one to show such ‘weak’ emotions from what he said needs you at tip top shape which at the moment being, he says you sadly, aren’t meeting up to expectations. It's been that way; he says for some time now telling me to check up on you?” Those sharply pointed hands to the medic unknowingly touches him similarly to how his lovers were to touch him in rare times of devotion and love then hatred abuse. A way where Tim wanted to melt into the touch, allow it to devour him in what he was lacking yet with that he desired to overpower the man feeling him up so carelessly without even dare to acknowledge his hand’s doing getting the proxy all pent up, “Does this, what I’m doing to you from where I touch you? Hurt?”

“No... It doesn’t”

A click to the tongue was made when the barely annoyed cannibal, “I may not have eyes to see like the rest but I can even tell from my other senses that you are?”

“... It’s just that... I shouldn’t be here, that’s what. He. They know I’m here. I. I feel like they know…”

Then a scoff came from the killer leaning up on the wall with arms crossed over his chest, “Oh please, Mask man? Hoodie from what I’ve seen is in your guy’s bedroom and that twitching nut case is out? So, do cut with the bullshit and tell us at least what the fuck is wrong with you or else”

“Please,  Masky ... I know often you’re a secretive person in all but hey, we’re here with you? You can talk to us about anything and if you’re still not to it. It’s a rule that if you’re n ot up to par for the boss we can always force it out of you? ” Eyeless Jack in a swoop interrupts the threat given by the other man as ever still calm without a sense to much urgency, “It won’t be ideal to do such an act from what I know can tell be traumatizing to someone in need like you, I know this and you understand it from past experiences, yes I presume when the boss doesn’t get his way?”

Slenderman wasn’t someone that enjoys being played with and or have someone below him like his proxies not being up to his far out of reach expectations. The proxy often wearing an effeminate mask knew it multiple times he dared to test his lucks. Luck from what he was told was already treading on very thin ice. Never had he been on the exact good side to the faceless being yet this where he was now wasn’t good to his prestige character. “... Okay... I. I’ll talk a-about it, alright with you guys only b-but. But you can’t tell anyone. Not Hoody or Toby, okay. Please...?” He sighs in exasperation though his breath was out of breath from the walk to the clinic due to the rib clenching corset he has on, dark eyes of his with heavy bags stares down at his inwards turned feet and his hands were becoming clammy displaying his nervous tendencies to the two men waiting for his explanation to his issues. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two; Ch 13-15; Chapter Fifteen

_ ‘... Should I really tell them this? Its. Its none of their business what’s going on between my lovers and I...?’ _ Tim thought to himself when staring all over the clinic then to stare in pure awkwardness filling the room with the other men looking forward to him spilling everything,  _ ‘... However, I really need to tell someone or I’m going to be subjected to so much worse than what’s already given to me as it is...?’ _

What could even be so much worse than the stuff he’s already being receiving for many weeks on end that anyone with a saner mind then his would’ve already long ago ran off. A plan to simply run off to somewhere, anywhere really, he didn’t mind where that be at least a bit safer then at the mansion where nothing is safe, soon when he’s gone no one can be there in his nearby vicinity would be able to hurt them any longer than necessary and it had to be a place so far, far off in the distance. Always had that been Tim’s long kept dreams too far to reach to be in a secured home where neither the faceless eldritch nor his lovers be there to terrorize him any further. Although there is still a problem in the works with that dream as he never wanted to ever let his lovers out of his sight and or more so his reach for more than a millisecond. He knew it wasn’t the right way to think to the two men like that as they weren’t his toys but more humans with thoughts and emotions but it was hard or someone such as him to understand it with ease.

_ ‘... Never mind that but what would they think about you knowing that you’re nothing then a weak, insignificant fool who’s good at nothing...?’ _

All to that was going on in his head was interrupted by Jack looking eager to know all on him and his troubling issues, “Mind telling me if you comfortable though how all this started? If you can. Whatever makes you feel the most comfortable with us?”

The eyeless cannibal although producing a monotone voice sending Tim the worst imaginable mixed feelings had him still feel the little bit of strength inside regained back in his body to speak up;

“... It. It all started when I was doing our dirty laundry in the room where we do our laundry, mostly Hoodie and Toby’s to be exactly..."

He took a moment to deeply inhale then exhale where he clenches tightly at the leather cushions to a seat he’s been nudged over to sit, “‘ Ey continue on. Don’t got all day to hear your sob story here to why your relationship is currently going to shit? Got things to do here with Jacky here, don’t I?”

“Not right now, Jeff so please do be patient and I may allow something to happen between us later on” Jack nonchalantly waves the killer to simply back off before staring blankly at the proxy where he motions him to go on.

“... I. I made such a mess out of their clothes, really, I did. I know they knew I. I didn’t mean to be all rough on them? All I wanted was some release,  y’know that right guys? That type of release...?”

Both men slowly nodded in understanding to what the right-hand proxy meant although the cannibal made a slight disgusted look. That in itself melts away as quickly as it came when his interest grew to new levels and he wanted to know more. More about a relationship that he knew from merely observing from afar in silence has grown rather turbulent when days came past and went past. It gotten such an odd abomination like him who knew little about human interactions with another thing he knew nothing on were relationships that was more than simply platonic. So, lifeless and empty eye sockets widen a bit in awaiting over to the proxy and what he may say who was sitting right in front of him as he props his head down on his hands that was moved to be stilled on his lap.

“Keep going. It’s all fine. Nothing horrible is going to happen to you if you say something. This may in all help you guys and your relationship for the better?”

“Or for the worse? Who really knows until you say something, mask man?” A rough, out of the blue really hit across the back to the killer’s head was made by the cannibal as no one except for the man who done that expected it, “Ow, what the fuck was that for, douchebag?!”

“What you’re saying isn’t helping  Masky share his current self-issues and  relationship problems, is it? No, it really isn’t so if I’m using this statement correctly shut up if you may?”

The proxy deeply huffs, already annoyed to most of all regretting every single decision made lately like so, in coming here to the clinic in the first place. Yet he couldn’t step back from it nor the entire situation at hand which was caused by his hands to be all honest when slouching a bit in his seat. It took him a while to speak up a with a bit to the two men’s prodding, he eventually regained his courage to speak up. “... All I wanted was the release, that’s all. All I needed from them; love of my life partners to the very fucking end until we die here were all I need was some sort of relaxation when I’ve been so currently stressed out lately from work being piled up on me. Slender doesn’t go easy on me, not at all in the slightest, everyone knows that and so shouldn’t they...?” Never ever has the Slenderman been easy on him more so now when being constantly told he’s letting himself carelessly to be exact let himself go. “... Yet here I am. Shamefully here wearing this shit and acting a certain feminine way for their simple minds to easily comprehend and feel ‘love’ from me when I thought I was giving them all my love? I’m trying to be a better partner like they said b-but. But it's so hard to do so when I’m given nothing but awful abuse?! D-do... Do I really need this right now? No, I really don’t...” Shaking hands clamped hard and firmly in his hair where he wanted to tug out the  follicles from his scalp yet knew better.

“Do... Do try to calm down, alright,  Masky . If you keep yelling at this rate it's going to be known by everyone and I know you wouldn’t want anyone to know about this”

Such a while before the proxy finds himself calming down where he takes deep breathes in then out slowly as he stares with droopy eyes at the human eating medic. “Alright. I’m calming down see...?” Yet another sigh past his lips now turned into a thinly formed frown when he simply began to scratch his arm in order to feel something else the building of anxiety and fear. It wasn’t helping whenever he felt a painful sting in his arm from the constant scratching to his jagged, broken nails on the flesh covered up by horribly wrapped bandages, “... Before I went to the laundry room, I forced myself onto them as I always done in the past in order to feel the love? Something I always felt like I never gotten from anyone until I got them. I. I felt like I wasn’t getting enough of that from them even when they constantly told me always with meek voices beforehand and during that moment meant to be special, I kept thinking it wasn’t true and it was all lies spilling out from their lips…?” As a boyfriend Tim always felt inadequate compared to them whom was in his spiteful, vengeful eyes were perfection set to real life in human forms. So, he had his reasons why he endlessly eats until he was sick to his bloated, obese gut, why he had a cynical attitude unused to any form of change given and lastly why he was so fang abusive towards his lovers. “... That’s why I’m like this. All I feel when compared to everyone else besides them is nothing but a fat, mentally sick, gay freak. They deserve much better then I and what I do to them for sick fun, they do truthfully but no, I can’t let them go. I feel like I own them and that I owe them so much more then I’m giving. I thought I enjoyed what I was giving to them yet now I’m conflicted...” Once he had gotten a taste of his own, twisted up, monstrous medicine weeks ago it was an uphill battle to his emotions in wanting to know what was right or wrong. 

The killer interjects afterwards where he saw his cannibal friend or whatever he calls the other man but the proxy didn’t per say care  looking slightly concerned , “... But wouldn’t Slender dick need to know about this though? If you guys are getting out of hand to a point its dangerous for everyone involved then he wouldn’t want that working underneath him? It would look bad; he often says in his opinion with that annoying ass, nagging, bitchy voice of his?”

Now Tim on the verge to having a meltdown right then and there in the clinic as he surely, look like some made man wearing girl clothing wouldn’t help it nor his feelings any better,  “Y-yeah?! You... You can’t tell the boss about this or he’ll surely be even more disappointed in me not being able to control my own issues or the ones lesser then me!?”

“ Masky , calm down once again” Eyeless Jack stood up with cool hands holding with firmness on the proxy’s shoulders as the murderer stood behind to make sure nothing will happen out of line. “From what I’m hearing which doesn’t seem to be the entire story I can tell already it's not good? It's not even healthy for you guys to be doing this or even be together in such a horrendous manner?”

Before long a fourth voice came and everyone else stood completely still in silence upon hearing it behind them. Tim knew who it belonged to as he simply shrinks into himself as far apart from the conversation now interrupted with the upcoming scolding where he can feel the shame seeping back into his now tensed up body. “... Hm. Neat. It's nice to see you telling our business to other people, Tim?  You know better as t his  here  isn’t anyone else’s problem beside only being ours.  Yours mostly.  So, it's just awful how it had to come to this. I didn’t want it to come to this, really I don’t but you had to  make sure to  drag yet more people into it...” In a swift manner a metal bad came swinging past and immediately hitting he smiling killer first then a thump to the fallen man gotten the cannibal to feverishly look around in a blind daze. A warm breath hits his neck, not making him feel better when he saw next the cannibal’s head was the next person to be hit by the baseball bat and then slumped on the floor emitting suffering clicker noises. “... Why must you do his to us? How come you play the victim card with us now? I should’ve known Toby had a point in doing this with you? You never ever learn from your mistakes, do you? I guess it's only best if I taught you another one about consequences and since you brought friends its all the more fun...?”  Unconsciousness came quickly from the bat coming into contact with his skull as he drops into the awaiting arms to his blond-haired lover, “... So much fun, Tim. You don’t even know...” The ‘comfort’ in that hugging hold wouldn’t last long once he felt his body hit the floor with a slamming thud and after that his vision completely cuts off.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two; Ch 16-18; Chapter Sixteen

_ ‘...  _ _ Now you can be more than what everyone thinks you as _ _...’ _

_ ‘...  _ _ Look at all the fun that’s going to be had now since you. You of all people have the upper hand _ _...’ _

_ ‘...  _ _ Only ever time where you’re able to take the dominating role then to simply be looking on as a mere bystander or submissive puppet _ _...’ _

Once everyone except one was knocked out by the strong force from the metal baseball bat which was now carelessly dropped off to the floor below. Why anyone would do this was so beyond anyone simple minded to even comprehend even more for the guy in question who was the one to have done such a thing to two other people that weren’t his lover. But there were some ‘logical’ reasonings to doing this so as he lifts one man; the killer who was much heavier than anyone else so, it was far easier if he simply took care of him first whilst his doubts previously melt off? Soon later on afterwards to be more exact a few long moments later he drags the eyeless one over and when over to a pipe above his head used the fuzzy handcuffs. Like he’s done before with the permeant smiling man beforehand, he cuffs the limp gray hands and props them around the pipe so no one had the rare chance to escape from his silent wrath. Along that he didn’t bother though doing the same thing with his sleeping lover who was once badly disobeying him to only come back in a horrible, disgraced form to bite the dark haired male hard in the ass.

It left  the often hoodie clad man completely o ut of breath who  was  often play ing second fiddle to his lover’s  childish downright to morbid disgusting  antics, “... Shit... Fuck, I. I didn’t expect this to happen at all but hey, I finally get some fun? Shoulda heeded Toby’s words much earlier on about this shit...?” The youngest said often to him enough times that it began to be a persistent statement ringing in the blonde's head on a repeat.

_ ‘...  _ _ Change is needed to improve our relationship. It's going to come one way or another. But it w _ _ on’t be too much longer until they wake? Go get the stuff from upstairs...’ _

“Maybe I should? What’s the harm in some foreplay and shit like it?” A tired grunt came when for a good ten minutes gathered everything mostly the sex toys and Toby’s single hatchet left behind. Everything was now in his hands and he was not going to turn back now since well, he simply couldn’t when doing the actions done. It wouldn’t end all that good if he did do so where the three were to wake and tell their faceless boss about his misdoings then to how the relationship had between him with his partners were going downhill. The boss wouldn’t allow them to be together anymore or even worse  off let any which one of the proxies to even  come out of it even alive which may seem worse. His fault it would be truthfully yet no matter as it was going to ever be Tim’s who was now t ightly t ied up in a creaky wooden chair.

_ ‘... Three people, three actually god damn people now under your reigns, Brian...’ _

Oh, how hard the man felt downstairs in his most private areas upon knowing that not, he, himself will be playing the submissive role but the three men below him.

“... Fuck... Wish Toby was here  right now  to see this but I like it the way it is?  How beautiful wouldn’t it be to have him join or better just watch me and what I can do?  Me  actually  being the top dog and having such soon pleading puppies wanting release from only me...?”

There eventually to his utter delight, he hears the pained groans leaving the two resident s whose hands were attached above to the pipes and his beloved’s lips that began to squirm in their binds. In some time,  not too much longer will  the two  that shouldn’t have been meant  in  t he first place t o  be  snoop ing their noses in other people’s business be awake to see in quick, horrified realization they’re handcuffed above their heads to the pipes. Then he’ll be able to see the  pleasant  show unfold for his very own eyes to which didn’t bother him too much, maybe barely so, if it were to be a forced, half assed one then something actually genuine.  Neither or be too bothersome as always pleasure will take the main stage and everything else along those lines will occur by nature’s force.  It would only mean there be more work on his point to get everyone involved then hopefully entrapped with ecstasy in such an activity. Soon enough he was to listen on carefully to a soft voice startled by its sudden constrictions;

“... B- Bri ... Brian... W- wha ... What’s happening... Why. Why c-can't I move?”

He turns slowly yet the hand whipping forward did not and immediately in one rushed slap gotten all the frenzied talking to the other man to stop in its tracks, “Shut up. You dragged not only yourself but them as well in this so, you don’t even deserve to speak and question”

There to his amusement his two  other sleeping beauties though nothing can be compared in the slightest to the ones he truly loves groggily woke up.

“...F-fuck?! Fuck... Shit... What the hell...?!” Then Jeff was the second to be  startled , tugging on his binds with no success in getting himself free.

It wouldn’t help the killer at all when hearing his cannibal by the side to him weakly and nervously clicking noises heard in his line of hearing, “... I. I c-can't see... What’s g-going on...?”

“Here let me explain what’s going on for you...” A cold voice spoke up which silenced everyone else in the clinic area left defenseless to their attacker’s still hands, “... If there’s something or more so someone to blame then do so to  Masky here...” The non-shakings hands unlike his captives' pats rather hard on the dark-haired proxy’s shoulder and in return gotten a surprised  oof noise, “...Now simply since you all know too much, I have to be the one to handle it? I completely despise having to do anything with someone who aren’t either my lovers yet I don’t mind opening our little romantic whatever it is with you guys? Though don’t expect too much afterwards this little punishment given or anything else from it?”

“... P-please... We. We were only trying to help him... He looked like he was in so much pain... I. I only wanted to know the whys to it...?” Jack questions yet didn’t get what he wanted when receiving a punch directly at his jaw leaving him in a more dazed state.

“... Hey?! What the fuck man!? He... We were only trying to help here you shit he-?!” The gag used for Tim weeks prior were shoved then buckled in this time for the mouthy raven, “Hmph...?!?”

The box filled to the brim of personal sexual items were kicked over in the middle to the room separating the handcuffed men from the two proxies as Brain continues on a bit angrier now then the last response, “Now shut the fuck up, all of you. There is of course, the whys in all this but it has nothing to do with you guys. It didn’t however with your nosy noses snooping into another person’s shit so, there’s got to be something done so, no one of your likes do this shit with us”

“... B-Brian... Brian... Oh, p-please let's not do this  ssshit n-now with them...”

What the usual stern, no nonsense, and over all almost sometimes cruel proxy goes to mumbling up his words Brian lets out a low chuckle .  That and how the other possibly knew what may be going down between all of them was trying in all his pitiful attempts to stop it from happening to more unwilling victims .  Cool hands were moved over to Tim’s soft, still slightly pudgy stomach feeling him up where the shortest male shivers upon contact then arches his back forward to experience more of it. “No matter what you try to say or do to stop this. Everything here what you think is going to occur is going to happen. This all was caused by your big mouth that I'm going to use to its fullest extent” One goes ahead with fingers prying open the proxy’s lips and soon enough wets itself in the water drool before pulling out with a saliva trail left behind .  “And they right there. Ones you had to drag them in here because of your sick fantasies. They’re going to endure the same treatment as you” Slick was causing the blonde's fingers to stick with one another as he slowly moves back to the two residents giving him now a full mixture of emotions . 

“What... What are you doing, Hoodie? This isn’t like y-Ah... Please stop?!”

The eyeless cannibal was quite vocal especially so when Brian had rudely tugged the pants of the trembling male’s legs to then pop his fingers unwillingly inside the other’s tight entrance. 

“... You’ll like this though I can easily tell this is your first time,  Ej ? Huh, I’m not too surprised by it with you? But I am that Jeffery here didn’t try to get in to your virgin ass? Here I am though to make sure you know what it feels like?”

It like the killers wouldn’t be too tight any longer when he’s done with them as he kept pumping and scissoring his fingers. Even if the cannibal’s tight hole loosened up enough for something else the hooded clad man knew it would still feel all the same to the one, he’s inflicting forced fantasies onto another that would never ever enjoy such emotions. Someone like Jack here not shockingly enough began to wither then panting heavily saying to stop this was someone who never will enjoy anything romantic or express the same feelings the killer had for him. This endeavor won’t help the man eater’s view on it and that was what the blond man driving home; how he would literally go out of his way if it needs to be to kill everyone's sex drives one way or another to keep Tim for himself and Toby. Enough information was secretly gathered from ways back telling him the hidden, shamed sexualities to the two men below him always hidden back from the view to other nosy people who thinks something out the norm like feeling feelings towards one own’s gender down to feeling nothing at all is instantly where he was going to use it against them.

“... Argh...  Getss of…!?!”

To see someone so close to the murdering killer being violated gotten him to tug roughly at the handcuffs. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Mr. Mouthy” How can Brian not when hearing the clanking to metal hitting against metal where he pushes the man’s back onto the wall. “You’ll be getting the same treatment as he? Don’t act like a bitch through it yet from you, Jeff the infamous killer I simply enjoy it, wouldn’t I?” Crystal blue eyes stare back with a lot more venom this time then with the cannibal who shown nothing but oblivious fear. Brian pulls his fingers out from the shivering male’s entrance which he didn’t like too much but he’ll go back but now he was tempted to see the killer being a flushed mess for him. “Come on... I know you like this. What I’m giving you what no one else like your friend is willing to give to you? Just say it?” Luring the raven close was a simple tug from his hand drawing them close to a kiss and in return with a smug grin, he saw the man he’s locking mouth with try to break it. It was going to be sure fun breaking the two men’s minds and bodies as he wraps one arm around the cannibal’s waist to keep the other from making too much noise to alert another bystander to plain on ruining his enjoyment.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two; Ch 16-18; Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update on this one as I've been well, dealing with some personal issues of mines but nonetheless you all deserve this for the wait

When that arm wrapped around the eyeless male’s waist a surprised, clueless yelp came from him. How else was he supposed to react to it when feeling the arm’s grip tighten once the other man heard the noise expressing shock from it? In response to that a chuckle came from the blond by it when seeing the anger boiling up to the very lid to the raven who was seeing this happen to a so-called friend. Just the way the killer was reacting was simply breath taking and from it, there needed to be more than the wrath seeping through the pores. Soon enough one arm not slinked around the cannibal had traveled downwards to tug down the boxers worn by the two men.

It was getting him hard enough to not be able to suppress the deep, needy growl leaving his lips when feeling the heat radiating off the two male’s bodies. This was going to be fun, really it was even when he’s only one expressing such giddiness. A giddy aura a child would have when receiving something truly amazing from their parents like a new toy. Yet this won’t be some old simply toy but something more adult and perverse which the proxy absolutely adored that he was in control over another person. Harder, his cock was getting stiff and hard to the point it was getting painful to keep it bounder underneath his jeans were the sensitive flesh rubs irritably against the fabric.

Soon he sets himself free where it was an instant relief for him but not so much for the ones staring down at his holy appendage in fear. A telling expression that told them all something was to happen whether they like it or not. It won’t be too much longer until he shifts his arm away from the cannibal’s waist over to pry open the mouth holding within sharp teeth and a grotesque, sickly split tongue. “Oh , how you tease me with that tongue of yours,  Ej .  I’ll sure use it to its fullest potential ” Brian purrs in the man’s ear which gotten amusingly a tense shiver from the receiver when popping in his fingers into the mouth .  Then whereas the cannibal didn’t know what to do the killer on the other hand knew full on well what was the point to it, “Go on. Suck on them” An order was taken obediently began to suck as his hard on got  stiffer in his free hand rubbing slowly at the flesh .

“... P-please, c’mon Brian?! Don’t d-do this?! I’m begging of y-you...?!”

The fat, bubbly, crystal looking tears streaming down Tim’s beet red face told it all, “Tim... Cool your jets, will you? I’m still going to do this if you like it or not?” Although Brian in question could care less about it when  glaring sharp daggers at the dark-haired male.

“... But... But you c-can't d-d-do?! Do this to t-them?! So, please l-let's do something e-else?! I ? ! I’ll d-do whatever you w-want...?!”

How ridiculously pathetic Tim must've looked right at this moment when appearing to be some fat ass baby wearing some stupid shit on his body and face .  His face to be in particular was now a complete mess due to his tears staining up his makeup once looking spectacular was in a total disarray .  A disgusting mess he was and Brian was really soaking it in when turning around with the two bystanders forced to be by his side .  The often shut off, stubborn, and overall ass hole proxy knew what was going to happen as he began to ear up all over again when the imagery pops up in his head .  It shouldn’t have happened but to be all honest, he really wanted to talk to someone who’ll listen to him, not his lovers who shrug it off like it was nothing and have their way with him .

“... C-can... Can we just leave them be? You c-can just,  y’know threaten them to not t-tell anyone about this and b-be on our merry w-way...?”

The blond shrugs as he looked kind of silly himself when holding his little not so little manhood in his hand while having his fingers to the other in the cannibal’s mouth who somehow impressively didn’t bite down, “And do something like that be absolutely hazardous, Tim? If I let them free right now, they will tell the boss about this? Then... Then the boss will separate us and never let us be together ever... Do you, Tim, do you want that? I know you do...” A deep, threatening growl past his lips when thinking it was all Tim wanted which was an end to their relationship . Why would Tim even want to separate them for anyway yet maybe it was so for some sick game. The two of them, Brian and Toby or whoever else the right-hand proxy played around with behind their backs was simply put a toy to him. Nothing but toys to him they all were and Brian couldn’t help to feel his face turn red itself not from embarrassment however some parts to it was that but more this now was so full on determined wrath. “... You do... Absolutely sickening, really. Now I must do this. All you’ve done is to hurt us, not help. All we tried to do was hep but no... Not anymore. I’m going to show you a world of fucking hurt?!” He screeches for a moment before struggling to keep himself together and when he does, heavy breathing, shaking in all he moves his attention back to the men.

Tim looked stuck in the heart from the outburst and practically slumps down in the seat, dark eyes casted down to the floor where he felt  absolutely disgusted in himself and how he appears to his lovers. 

“...  Hngh …  Ssstouchss him a-a...  Hurtsss yousss?!?!”

As like forever the killer was going to be a little protective jackass to the people, he cares for being the man eater right here squirming about which told everyone he didn’t want to be here right now. Although it can be annoying at best it was admirable to the proxy to watch how someone unlike his own egotistical, potbellied partner can care so deeply about his lover and how they were close to being defiled by him. Then he reaches down to grip the cannibal’s cock to do the defiling upon in a rush rubs up and down until it was hard and from the tip was spurting out small doses of come. Once he saw that happening a thumb slides over to the tip as he smirks in front of the angered killer.  It was going to be feeling amazing for him and horrendously traumatic so for the three other men as he moves his hand over from having a firm grip on  Ej’s manhood down towards a puckering, tight hole .

Once the cannibal’s face scrunches up from the finger popping in the tight muscles, Brian leaned close as he can without losing his grip on the other man, “You like this, don’t you? No matter what you say or do that tells you aren’t one for sexual things your body is reacting differently?” A sly grin appears on his face when making sure to hold nothing back but the pent lust and desire with boiling emotion of wrath had for his dark-haired counterpart. It wasn’t like he despises the other man but hell, he had every fucking reason to do so when Tim all-knowing is able to grates his nerves. “Oh, how you two are going to enjoy the shit I’m giving you while here, Tim is going to watch like the big, fat pervert he is... God. I do wonder how he’s fairing not being able to touch us, only watch the scene of us getting hot and needy?” Then he hears the pained, distraught whimper came from his partner who kept a submissive outwardly appearance to him which if the other was lucky be given maybe a sweet little reward. Most likely not since what gotten him using these men as simple, non-thinking play toys didn’t deserve anything but distaste. “... It won’t be me, sadly too much though this is getting me really, really needy too but I think this is a moment shared between you guys, right?” His hands first moved the killer’s gag then gone over to move behind the men’s heads and soon slammed them face first towards one another in a forced, open mouthed kiss.

The two gasped for the air lacking in between the kiss but Brian didn’t pull them away just yet when watching with complete awestruck. How they although not known to be this affectionate to each other, only ever since  Ej saw them as close friends while Jeff on the other hand wanted more but given the friend zoned type of deal. It was truly amazing to see them fighting for dominance somewhat while as well, more likely if he wasn’t so horny see it was only for any form of air to be given by the heavy pants given by them. As they did so he went ahead to glance behind his shoulder to watch Tim appear so tense and shivering like the big, whiny, needy baby he was not being given his toy. Chair that the lazy ass lump sat on began to squeak loudly underneath when Tim shifted in its uncomfortable hold with the rope rubbing irritatingly at his soft flesh.

“... B-Br-Brian...” Pained mewl came from Tim who was arching his back and from the looks to it someone else was getting enjoyment yet to be satisfied in the right hand’s pants, “... C-Can we... We please o-oh a. A. Ah s-shit, not do t-this? I p-p-promise to be g- goood  for y-you  this t-time , I s-swear...”

The blond merely shrugs his shoulders back before deciding to give into the man with a response, “Tim... Oh, naïve, dim witted, self-centered, and over all lackluster in all aspect's lover Tim. What I’m doing is a punishment, yes for you and now them. I know you’ll get ‘better’ in time however this got to be done so, you can learn from your mistakes and nod do them again. This is you though and I nor Toby be surprised if you do this sort of shit once again to us” Hands once at the back to the men’s heads pried apart them from the kiss that left them to give out a whine of almost disappointment from both men.

“... Brian...” Eyeless Jack this time and it was such a nice relief to hear that calming voice then the muffled cries of anger from Jeff and the ones to pity and shame from his lover bound to the chair. 

“Yes? What is it?” He decided to play nice even if a little bit when doing an act so horrible to mere bystanders.

“... Please, as he says w-we. We won’t tell the boss... if. If you’re that worried about your relationship yet... Yet maybe I-instead you should,  y’know get counseling for you three to help with this um... Toxic relationship you have for each other?” Taking a few sessions of counseling may help whatever issues they are dealt with that effects their relationship turned to downright nasty unbeknownst to their rose-tinted glasses thinking everything was fine. 

 An eyebrow was raised with Brian n thought over it when seeing Tim automatically nod his head in a quick manner to agreement seeing that would be much better than all this set out in front of him, “...Sounds like a tempting offer to be all honest, huh Tim?” Decision was made and Brian saw the relaxation come over his soft, little partner over it, “But before we get thinking if we want to do so or not let's not allow this golden opportunity go to waste?” There it was again where Tim looks back at him with fearful eyes screaming silently with them to say this wasn’t how it was supposed to end. Then he lines up the men; one behind the other as he can see that they were as equally terrified by what was to come as the smile on his face turned into a devilish grin when slamming them together, “... So much fun will be had…" A musical of petrified screams filled with pain and horror when he made the rushed move of forced penetration to the virgin cannibal by his friendly, smiley ‘friend’.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two; Ch 16-18; Chapter Eighteen

Screams bellowed out mostly on eyeless Jack’s part since well, he wasn't being gagged by anything to keep him quiet. The rough, no prepped at all in the slightest penetration must’ve been painful the dark-haired proxy can easily tell when watching the cannibal arch his back upwards to adjust. An awful amount of pain, that’s what the other man must’ve felt right now when howling at the harsh thrusts were made in his virgin hole. All the while he can see with terrified eyes the killer wasn’t enjoying forcibly raping his best friend either with the pained expression written basically all over the face. They were friends, no friends whatsoever should be partaking in this in the slightest yet here they’ll and the blond was relishing in it. 

Hand inching closer to the crotch area and sickeningly enough for the darker haired male, he knew what was going to transpire with his own private area, “Aren’t this amazing, Tim? You caused this to happen and you’re getting hard off of it” A groan escapes him involuntarily when looking off in another direction towards the exit far from his grasp. The other man was right though that if he didn’t go scrambling off to the nearest bathroom to wash off not only the smut which was the make-up but the shame no one would be here enduring his pain. “This wouldn’t be done this way if you kept that fat mouth to yourself or for better use then bitching” Fingers pops into his mouth and then the order ‘suck’ was given to him which was followed without complaint, he can see the pleasure seeping off from his counterpart from it. Then a groan came from Brian who predatorily glares down at him, not minding if the other two men more strangers in his eyes stopped thrusting into one another. All the two; Tim and he can hear for the most part was the heavy pants and whines begging for everything horrible to end. 

“... I. I didn’t m-mean to...” Tim didn’t mean for any of this to happen, not at all did he mean to drag anyone else into this sick, disturbing shit, “... P-please, how about w-we just let them go? I... I still have to do that show for you and Toby, r-right?” 

An eyebrow was raised, Brian crawling over to where his partner was bound to the creaky wooden chair. Then two hands pressed themselves up and into the soft flesh to the other man’s thighs. Softness where the blond simply wanted to cuddle up against the man, he often if not angered by called a dear love in his life gave him a wonderful idea. “You want me to stop this? Stop tormenting the ones trying to take you away from us? Try to breaky the relationship we have?” Nails sunk into that soft, fat skin of the other man who responded back to it with a low groaned whine filled with discomforting pain, “Toby nor I will ever stop and neither would've you, Tim. You be in this same predicament other way around if we gone off and did this shit to you. Shit, you did do terrible things to us beforehand when we did so, why should I believe you wanting to ‘fix’ this shit we’re in, right now?” Unbelievable for himself to believe that anything will be able to redo this shit happening to them, no, no one can even if they knew what they’re doing as anyone in their right mind would say to them to remain in this relationship. “Y’know what. Since you’ve reminded me of that show you were supposed to give us then I’ll go get it just for myself” Eventually the chair holding the righthand proxy by tightly put rope was pulled closer to the two men bound to the pipes with the handcuffs once used on him in the laundry room where everything like this started to go downhill.

“Hck... Sssstop?! Kilsss y-yousss?!?!” Jeff grumbles, not as angry as before but still peeved more so traumatized by the current predicament had forcing him to be with his friend in an intimate moment. All eyes were moved onto the shaggy, blond haired man who shuffles over on to his feet in front to his bound then done the unthinkable when untying the other from the seat. However, before Tim can do much of anything like for example, run the fuck away he was made by brute force to get on his hands and knees. Pants were roughly yanked on down to the shivering male’s ankles then soon afterwards fingers enter into the bruised entrance to the shocked proxy. A moan came from the proxy laid on his fours, chest pressed up on the stone-cold floor below as he didn’t bother to move only his eyes were the ones doing the most movement when locking in place with the discarded hatchets nearby his head. 

“Shut up” Brian growls, dangerously threatening death over to the two men if they were to say anything or even do a thing to him or mostly his lover, “Since you stopped having fun with one another without my permission. I won’t do anything in terms to punishing you guys for that as this mostly is Tim’s fault, right?” Tugging back the thick, blackish brown locks to his lover he whispering hot air leaving anyone to squirm from it in shear unease. Tim shifts around to accommodate though not precisely helping the fact was every time he done that, he accidently brushed up against another man not his lover getting him more inflicted pain. Right, isn’t that right was uttered softly; barely heard by the two bystanders caught unwillingly into the relationships had between the three men; to the shorter proxy questioning what was going to happen once his hips were jerked backwards feeling the draft hitting across his bare behind like nobody’s business. “... Baby, you’re going to love this. I know you will, surely you dirty fucking slut” Ass cheeks of his was spread apart which left himself to tremble from it yet was used enough to it that no longer did the discomfort bother him. “Always enjoying inflicting the pain, do you? Not always with receiving it do you, huh?” Never relished it when being given it like no one else and it took Tim some time to understand even if he was a bit slow on the take the hint to how his actions affect people. 

“... Wha. What a-are you doing?! Please Hoodie, W-we. We won’t tell anyone!?! I. We just t-think you guys need help, t-that's all...?!?!” Eyeless Jack yelps alongside the muffled one from his gagged friend bound by his side getting harshly slapped across the face with the backhand from said hooded male in front of the nude positioned proxy.   
“Shut. The. Fuck. Up” 

Each single pause in between the words was handed to the eyeless cannibal along with the smiling killer with a bone crushing punch to the jaw. Something must’ve been broken by the hooded man’s punches as nothing else was spoken by the human eater other than the groans to weak whimpers. Next to happen during the tense silence is Brian dragging his lovers to crawl backwards until stopping suddenly to feel the heat radiating off from the injured men, cocks limply hanging there appearing just pitiful in his eyes. Honest his partner's stiff one proved to be the one just for him and his alone yet he wouldn’t mind having another person having his love for this one time. It was only this time anyways so, no fretting as he easily lines his partner up against not a single cock but double set since it would be nice for his partner learn how to take in more than one at a time. 

His baby looking frantic all throughout it with fat tears streaming down his puffy cheeks tried to stop but failed in each weakening attempt. “... B-Bri... This isn’t what I w-want, please. I j-just want us to b-be happy...” Yet another choked wail of an apology later with an unforgettable slap across the back to the man’s head stopped everything.   
“You know what make me happy is if you shut your trap up or else I’l have to do it like fucking always with you? Maybe instead of having to bring in force here how about you enjoy this what I’m giving you. I thought you would’ve loved the fact in having two men fucking with you? Can’t just have one, you damn fat, disgusting, greedy pig” Brian angrily sneers. 

“... B-Brian!? I r-really mean it?! I’m s-so sorry... I didn’t m-mean to, really, I didn’t t-think y-you. You’d mind it a-all this…!?!” 

Jealousy spikes in the taller proxy once again from that whereas the other shorter, pudgier male feeling a set of cocks close to invading him emoted nothing then shame. Why can the Mr. Perfect that was Slender’s ‘favorite’ just have one lover, not having multiple at a single time keeping everything about so a hushed secret during horrible activities. Brian never honestly forgave his lover and best friend for years on the matter yet he did try though some occasions he wanted to say things to the man; insulting, cold things to get his point across that no one here is a good person. Especially Tim who he thought knew better then to allow emotions and depravity control him into turning into some cruel beast. Now he, himself with Toby not here at the moment was helping punish and mold the used to be dominant asshole trying to be so again to their personal submissive, good boy. 

Irritation ran high for Brian though since it felt like an everlasting eternity before Tim would get it through that thick skull of his, “Of course, you didn’t mean to. You just do it, not caring at all whatsoever what I have to say or think about it” He ran his chilly hands across his lover’s back where he places them on each hip. Nails then dug into the flesh he once adored to his heart’s contempt now only being held in his tight hold as every ounce of anger seeping practically through his pores tried to hold back the hatred even if he wasn’t doing a good job at it. “No. I didn’t ask for it. Neither did Toby. Didn't want him to be in our relationship to begin with yet like always you drag people into your sickening shit” Soon he makes the dark-haired man jerk back with force leaving the smaller proxy to hiss upon feeling the double set of cocks enter in with some difficulty, “You don’t know any better. Here we’re trying to make you into a better person from it. Like always you make it difficult now, just adjust. Breath for me, Tim, okay” The other men grunting in agony can be heard in the background with the soft whispering pleas from the cannibal coming back. Yet Brian didn’t care for it to say or bother doing something on the matter his main focus on Tim attempting to crawl away taking main focus in the present time. Heavy pants came eventually from his partner who lets out every single curse and any other lusting noise emitting from those soft, plush lips being currently bitten down on by the front row of teeth. 

“... A-argh...Bri. C-can we not...” Tim whines softly, “... Itsss h-hurts too much...”

Every thrust made inside the right-hand proxy left said male to wince all the while clawing his nails into the stone floor to ease the pains happening in his backside. Pain was given with each movement as a moan bellows out echoing through the clean medical room. No one would be able to hear any which one of them the blond, hoodie wearing proxy made sure when doing this in a room that was somewhat sound proof to an extent. Escape was futile each man knew that mostly Tim as he didn’t want to say this but he was close to giving up however he saw something in the corner to his eye left discarded incase a further struggle would possibly arise. A shiver came from him once seeing what it was as he manages to let out a groan then weakly shift towards it. 

The hatchets owned by Toby were right there in front of Tim as dark eyes lazily scans over the sharp edges to the weapon. How it can do great damage to any unsuspecting victim putting their life on the life for some stupid reason or another so, a hand was slowly but surely outstretching towards it. Unknowing to Brian, he was able to get ahold to the weapon even if it was difficult to keep it in his grasp for long enough, unable to keep still when being thrusted forward. He can feel Brian getting a bit hard on this yet the jealously radiating off from the other can tell it was a conflicted feeling at best as he grips on the hatchet in his hand then somehow amazingly enough yet blindly in a daze chucks it behind him in one swing. From doing so he hears the loudest scream needlessly from the hatchet thrown piercing from whoever, he couldn’t pin point it due to the aching headache sending his mind to become nothing more than mush filled with static then he’s met with pitch darkness.


	20. Counseling for Help; Part Three; Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 19-21; Chapter Nineteen  
> Toby finally from being caught up in his head for a way too long amount of time and now sees himself opening up even if a little to see everything was wrong. Now when starting counseling alongside his partners although separated for their own good finds comfort in opening up. Everything is going as planned, he can see himself slowly getting past the pained heartaches caused by his lovers and him. Although it may have felt nice to finally open up to someone who won’t hurt him in any fasion it's the memories brought back from the past that makes the most impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait in another chapter for this story but I've been dealing with other things at the moment as well, some serious writing block

_ ‘When did this all happen for you guys?’ _

The buzzing sensation tingling up in  Toby’ s head was never going to lighten up even when the young brunette downed almost half of a bottle of what he calls pain relievers. Soothe the numbing ache  he stumbles about the thickly settled forest similarly to a drunk being in an alcohol filled stupor .  Never had he felt so terribly ill before and he actually felt the slight numbing pain surge through his tired, trembling body .  Something had to be off, he yet couldn't tell exactly what the cause to his worries were as he simply in growing hesitance continued to walk .  Maybe the young male all by himself coming back from a long mission lasting over a whole weekend; what a waste that one was where he was gone from his lovers for a period of time, he did not enjoy in the slightest so it could be the reason why he’s unwell .

Whatever was plaguing him with no mercy became a bit worse as he heavily coughs in his spasming hand, “... S-shit? Man, I really n-need to lay off from all t-that shit...” Surely, he did have his fun at the neighboring city where he with no shame having taken a few illegal drugs to ease the tension in being  separated from his lovers.

As  the twitching proxy with what he can say the worst chronic headaches ever returned back home  at the mansion  from that  ridiculous  assignment given to him by his boss there was a tense aura in the air  that seemed to envelop  around him upon his return. Of course, he wouldn’t have paid too much on it yet this time around he felt himself uncomfortably squirm underneath his itchy clothes. Curious, somewhat worried eyes frantically look around his environment for any clues yet was given squat to be reassured nothing was wrong or even alright. Soon in growing hesitance building up within himself he began to walk around the now desolate mansion where once before having left was full of life. It was absurdly unsettling for the youngest proxy where automatically he went to his bedroom shared with the other men.

Least likely he’s expecting was to be met with no one in the room where from there the anxiety and worry bubbling inside was about to come loose right there as he knows he’s alone possibly for good. Even then he out to know he was making that sort of crazy, batshit thing up in his mind thinking the others would leave him like that when in all honesty it be a cold day in hell, they do so in the first place. A panic attack approaching in the horizon was about to come at full force however being taught to settle down from having that happen from a friendly resident; surprising he knows someone here actually being nice on how he should deeply breath in then out. It took some time before he was completely calm to a point , he was able to think clearly with the exception to his rather annoying twitches causin g his joints in his neck to loudly pop then crack .  Already being used to that feeling he gave it no mind like everything else besides the knowledge to not knowing where his lovers are at the moment . 

“Huh? Where t-the fuck I-is. Is everyone n-now?” He asks, even knowing that being all alone he was appearing  really  crazy when talking out loud like there was something out there with him, “ Damn, d-di-did they go somewhere w-without m-me ?”  That was half the truth since he wouldn’t have acted upon it due to his pounding headache not lighting up a single bit but if either or men shown up in something  pervy he would be totally down for it after taking some medicine . “They w-wouldn't do that t-to me, r-right? T-they um, wouldn’t leave t-to be with someone b-better and be somewhere e-else, right?” It couldn’t be helped, no matter how he shouldn't be thinking about his own sexual interests when everyone he loves is not here with him. But it can’t be helped now as he smirks inwardly with the inner fears and anxiety pushed back to the back burner for the time being when imagining Tim spread out just for him, gag and bound with a teary expression whilst soaking in the perverted yet insanely attractive face of Brian being there by his side getting ready for a night full tin absolute pleasure.  Then in a  sudden  flash which was link a blink of an eyelash as  he found himself in his boss’s office with an unsettled look upon seeing his lovers covered from head to toe in bruises.  All clicked to him with  all the p revious p leasure sizzl ing out since s omething must’ve happened when he was gone as he just from gawking down at their troubled expressions knew it wasn’t good.

_ ‘Mind telling me what's really going on between the three of you’ll?’ _ Similar voice from earlier on he had ignored as it was all static rambles, now he knows it was his boss’s own.

Took some time for the youngest male to really speak up but when he did all the heat in his pale, bony cheeks warmed up to unbelievable, unbearable and most of all embarrassment, “I. I d-don't... Don’t k-know  whatcha t-ta-talking about,  Slen -S-Sir?”

_ ‘ _ _ Toby. I’m not an imbecile here or is that how all of you perceive me? It wouldn’t be wise if you were to further test me...’ _ That's what got even Tim known to be the hardiest ass around to stiffen with Brian casting his eyes meekly down to his feet that the twitching male kept spasming out in growing fear, _ ‘... All I’m merely asking is w _ _ hen did this all happen for you guys? _ _ How did you begin this rather turbulent relationship and how you’ll in absolute turmoil? _ _ ’ _ __

A heavy lump was swallowed down Toby’s tense throat while surprisingly making direct eye contact with his faceless boss.

“... Our relationship h-here is okay, sir and its. Its r-really none of your business?” Then Toby can feel all eyes peering down at him, he can’t back down now even if he lets out a scared whimper in result, “W-what we do I-is okay? It's not p-po-posing a-any issues, right?”

_ ‘Because now it has and it's come to my full attention, Tobias Erin Rogers’ _ Shit it was never a good sign when the boss utters his or anyone else’s name in this household so, it got the one man in question called by his full name not a nickname to stiffen. ‘ _ That you three have some troubling issues needing to be dealt with at this very moment? There are complaints about you from the other residents an even came to the point there’s starting to be violence happening that I can’t allow here’ _ What violence; the young brunette questions in his head where he alongside Brian had made sure that they kept their punishments to their loved one under good enough wraps. In no means will he want those perverts out there living with him every single day at the forsaken mansion to know what he and his lovers do behind closed doors to their shared bedroom.  _ ‘These two while you’re gone had done something completely unforgivable in my eyes’ _ Lack thereof but Toby can see the disappointment and shame in the inhuman being’s neutral face as he takes a quick curious glance at the other proxies who didn’t bother to look back at him. A saddened sigh leaves his lips while turning back to move his full attention back to his boss and sadly not at his shaken-up lovers sitting on some old, beaten up, velvet feeling couch.

“What d-did they even d-d wrong, sir that e-even you have to step in when I w-was gone?” He carefully asked.

_‘They did some things that I really utterly find disgusting so, I won’t say that part out for you, I bet already know...’_ In the corner to his eye he can see Tim furiously blushing in the background, one hand covering up the face where the blond beside him tightly holds the other free one. Slenderman understandably wasn’t one for such pleasures so, the repulsed look didn’t stir anything too much for the youngest man in the room. How someone like the faceless being can live without shocks him though even down to the point in the past; stupidly and naïve enough in his younger years asked his boss was okay with it. In all honest, he was really feeling humiliated that he even dared to ask such a question to someone but that’s what you get with a child unexperienced in the world. Stupidly enough with how he was as a vulnerable child in a place so undeniably cruel that’s how he got here in a relationship with men he both hated and loved to the core. There he can see what the boss was mentioning completely yet he wasn’t the least bit surprised they were to get caught well, doing something in the act in front of someone else, _‘... But besides that what transpires afterwards gives me greater worries. My most loyal, most mature, and longest serving proxies done something least expecting of them. They had during their little escapades taken out two other residents; Jeff and Eyeless Jack.…'_

“Uh... What. T-they did? How d-did this even happen…?”

_ ‘... Took them out with one of your left behind hatchets for what Brian tells for ‘safety reasons’ only. As much as that one is a lie in my opinion the two are in critical condition, right now. Most likely won’t survive the serious injuries’ _ Says the boss coldly, air quoting one part in sarcasm and Toby knew they were in for it once hearing the conditions to one of the better, stronger, ad over all back up residents used in case any which proxy couldn’t do the job. So, this wouldn’t end all that well for them, not at all and Toby just couldn’t wait for whatever punishments would be given out. Expecting anything to occur in a harsh manner, he simply waited for anything like a slap across the face by a tendril or much worse. What he didn’t see was a cold, huge hand clamp down forcefully at his shoulder keeping him in place in front to the being at his desk.  _ ‘But I won’t give you anything too physical this time. I would’ve done so, if I didn’t know to how your relationship really works once noticing it instead of usually ignoring it? All I want to know is how did this even happen? As well I want to know very single detail or I’ll force it out of all you’ _ Their boss bluntly replies with hands folded over another peering down at the small group. 

“... O-okay... It uh, a-all started when I first came here, I. I g-guess...?” From there Toby actually manages to spill everything to his and the other proxies surprise as he began to tell his own tale.


	21. Chappter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 19-21; Chapter Twenty

“... I-it. It was really, r-really hard to adjust here,  y’know . From m-my past continuing t-to haunt m-me e-even now. Didn’t h-help a-at all that I h-had to deal with other t-th-things along the way. I didn’t e-expect the stuff t-that happened here to h-have happened to me. Sometimes I g-guess, I only d-did the things I do now c-cause of that...”

As the youngest male in the room continued to spill his feelings out slowly but surely to his boss as well with the other men by his side sitting on that dirty, old couch. The expressions on their faces expressed great shame and disappointment, not directed at him but only at themselves for the most part. Brian appeared to be more in thought then actually dealing with said emotions yet the brunette couldn’t pin point what the other was currently thinking on. Really, he could care less at the moment at what the blond was thinking as he felt the lacking eyes to the boss boring holes into his skull to put much thought on it. On the other hand, Tim he can see in the corner to his eye was possibly having the worst time so far then any which one of them with bruises littering all over his face, squirming uncomfortably on his seat whilst silently rambling off to himself incoherent words supposedly of comfort to his growing worries on the matter.

Thankfully to his relief Brian caught attention to that and tried his dearest in comforting their shaken lover to the best of his abilities. Even then it did little in doing what the job entailed as the oldest to them all can only whimper in fear over the mere touch to Brian’s hand. Which hurt deeply so, not only him but the other as well who shrunk away, hands pulled back to the lap area which only work a tightly wrapped towel. Pale cheeks of Toby’s burned slightly yet in an instinct to not show any humiliating traits to the boss, he pulled his gaze away though still imagined what’s going underneath the towel holding underneath the manhood to his once usual calm lover. As he stares back to his boss with a worried expression to his own wondering what may become of them the faceless being in buzzing fashion replies in thinning patience.

_ ‘Continue on, Toby. Keep going’ _

“O-oh... I’m s-so sorry... Its ah, k-kind of difficult to recount w-when everything started, s-sir...” He sighs in his balled-up fists where his eyes remained to be down casted or looking discreetly at his lovers. Took some time before Toby were to regain the courage, he had earlier on to speak on the issues tormenting his relationship between himself and the other men. His heart as heavily pounding in his chest almost like he was in fact choking on it that’s how bad it felt for him. “... From a. A f-few past encounters h-here and there ... I w-was severely depressed b-because of it. By it I w-wanted to relive my p-past a-and shit...” Glimpses, he can literally see it flashing before his eyes and he was deathly afraid to returning back to that horrible place of mind again for another time. “... I-it didn’t end t-too well...” A shiver transpires from it when feeling his head began to become dazed as he recounts his past.

_ ‘... Shit. I c-can't believe I. I’m doing t-this...’ _ A shaky hand brushes through messy locks as the teen stood in front of an apartment door,  _ ‘... I’m  _ _ gonna _ _ s-see her again... Its b-been  _ _ ssso _ _ long _ _... Too l-long... _ _ ’ _

Although it's been many months to pretty much a full-on year since he dared to even think or more likely remember his past it gotten his heart to immediately still, hand clenching at his shirt nearing his chest. Then right afterwards it took him another half a year or another to even imagine without being in pain over what it be to live normal again with his family he learned most no longer lived on this earth anymore. Only one remaining family member of his was still alive, he figured that one out on his own which still pained him on that part upon learning later in his discovery that he was at fault for his family’s issues. A reason why he’s there in some random city by himself alone with trying to find someone he once ago was able to freely call his mom. The newly adult stood up straight with his mouth guard, googles and hoodie off from shielding his face that made him feel greatly self-conscious over the serious injury; a gash over his cheek that shown his gums and teeth. 

Then with gaining some confidence he went ahead to knocking on the wooden door chipped with old white paint,  _ ‘Who’s there?’ _ Her soft, caring and motherly voice sent him to tense up imagining her then her reaction to him however to his distaste he couldn’t remember every single detail to his dear mother.

_ ‘... Mom...’ _ That must’ve been the first ever time he managed to speak properly yet wouldn’t be too long until he messed up by stuttering again in worried fear,  _ ‘... Its m-me. Toby, y-you're son. I’m so, so very s-sorry. _ _ Please, l-let me in. I need t-to speak with y-you _ _.. _ _. _ _ ’ _

What he expected was vastly different from what he gotten as with wide eyes the door clicks then flung open to reveal the older, middle aged woman looking at him like he was a mere stranger to her. Although it damaged his soul a little that it took her a while to realize he was indeed her long, lost son yet by many others was a crazed wanted killer was back into her life from so many years apart stood on her front porch looking like a total mess . Desperation must’ve gotten the better of him since he stumbles into his mother’s arms to be welcomed with a stiff, not at all loving more awkward hug. Ugly, fat tears were streaming down his pale cheeks as he shivers while uncontrollably nuzzling up against her for some warmth he was not really getting back ‘home’ at a place forcing him to stay with horrible people. Left hanging there holding a deranged murderer in her hands his mother didn’t bother to move a single inch or hell, even dare to breathe heavily at all as he continues to sob in her shoulder.

_ ‘... I d-didn't mean for a-all this to. To h-happen to you a-and Lyra. P-p- _ _ ppplease _ _ forgive me...’ _

Nothing was said between them once he ended his tearful rambling that her can tell his mother was having a difficult time really decoding it through his broken stutters and twitches. Then that’s when he felt it; something soothing his trembling was her hand carefully brushing through his locks behind his ear .  In response, he didn’t react really from it only feeling like she wouldn’t push him away as he lets out a soft, weak groan .  Mother’s hand kept comforting him and before long he found himself inside the apartment rather than standing out on the porch appearing as some huge creep to a weak, vulnerable older woman .  Place within was decent looking enough though he can tell it was a little cramped with the two of them inside knowing it was only meant for one person .

Then she finally responds,  _ ‘It's alright, sweetie. I should’ve known this would’ve happened in some way or another...’ _ Guilt ridden he pulled away to stare back at her with slightly less teary eyes then before but was well, clouding his vision pretty good to make it hard for him to properly see around his awfully dusty surroundings. The teen manages to shakily rubs his balled-up fists over his eyes that right afterwards were left a pink, puffy, and sore sight.  _ ‘...Toby, what even happened to you? Your arms and y-you're. The side of your face too?’ _ His sleeve must’ve fallen off from his wrist to show said an injury that ranged from old to new marks that were caused by someone he thought did truly care on his well-being. Gash on his cheek couldn’t be that easily hidden like he could do with the rest yet when his mother said something about it, he was of course, ashamed however more relived she continued to care.  _ ‘You know even if this may have been, heh, a surprise visit you can um, talk to me if something troubles you? Isn’t that the reason why you’re here to begin with?’ _ She done here best in reassuring him even when this whole encounter he can easily tell was very shocked by it although had tried to push her worries back to support her disturbed son.

_ ‘H-how can this b-be alright with you, m-m-mom? I’m a s-sick piece of shit, ma t-that killed countless, innocent p-people for some shitty f-fa-faceless being in the f-forest?!?’ _ He mummers rather loudly,  _ ‘... And t-this  _ _ ain’t _ _ anything f-for you to worry o-on. I deserved t-the p-pain that’s inflicted onto me. You s- _ _ sh _ _ -shouldn't have to b-be dealing with this w-what I’ve given you I-in from m-my outburst’ _

_ ‘Honey, I may not understand what you’ve done completely and I should’ve done something on the matter earlier yet didn’t but I can see there’s something troubling you’ _ A confused expression washes over the woman where seemingly a question pops up in her head after he was done in his screaming tangent. What she didn’t know was the issues in him telling her who this eldritch being was that can easily put him, her, and everyone else’s who was involved with her in immediate danger. Nowadays it was quite easy to track someone like his mother down by a bad guy like him, that’s how he even figured out where she lived in the first place.  _ ‘So, what do you mean exactly?’ _ She says in great concern back over to the badly trembling man sat across from her at the kitchen table.  _ ‘What’s this ‘faceless being’ who’s tormenting you to do all these horrible things you say you do?’ _ She carefully asked at the time, not wanting to see him getting upset or defensive over what she tries to ask of him. 

Soon the brunette feels the nagging feeling come again to haunt him, he’s not alone it whispers in the back of his head, _‘... Ma. I. I r-really don’t think I should e-even tell you t-that sort of thing, r-really, I don’t want t-to?_ _My life n-now isn’t what you c-can say is really safe and morally r-right..._ _All_ _I came h-here is I just_ _w-want is to have you I-in my life’_

_ ‘Sorry then. It's just me being your mom, that’s all. I only ever want what as I only wanted what was best for you and your sister... Sometimes I feel like I wasn’t ever a  _ _ good _ _ mother after what happened to you two’ _ An aged hand touches his scar covered own, a warm thumb comfortingly rubbing at the cold flesh.

_‘... Y-you. You were a good mom. It's just t-that I wasn’t w-_ _wh_ _-what you c-can say be a g-good son? I was a screw u-up who couldn’t do anything r-right. Da-Richard was s-sure right a-about me...’_ He scrunches his face in reminiscing the ugly sneer his father had in the further far off past scolding him on how he was a terrible human being, _‘... At f-first, I regretted my choices with k-_ _ki_ _-kill... Killing h-him. Now I d-don't, ma, I really d-don’t a-anymore. He deserved I-it. All the torment h-he gave us was enough t-to send h-him to prison for y-years, maybe…’_

_ ‘Sweetheart... Your father may have not been a great man but there should be at least good memories of him in there somewhere?’ _

A sigh leaves his chapped lips while not even noticing he was chewing at the side of his gashed-up cheek in the process,  _ ‘That’s t-the problem. I don’t remember a-any g-g-good times with you guys all too w-well. That scares m-me which I-is why I’m here a-anyways to g-get away from everything e-else. I don’t w-want to constantly deal w-with a bunch o-of assholes w-who. Who don’t care o-or... Love me...?’ _ Abuse was given to him by the time he arrived at that forsaken mansion where he thought the ones who inflicted all their pain to him actually loved him yet from so, he’s inflicted by it,  _ ‘... Please, m-may I stay here or be n-near here w-with you. I won’t c-cause anything please. I’ll make s-sure to keep you s-safe like I should’ve d-done as I want you I-in my life again. I j-just don’t want t-to feel or b-be alone ever...’ _

Toby can see her facial expression change a bit when trying to wait patiently for her answer to his desperate question wanting to stay with her, not wanting to stay any longer at a place full of murderous, abusive killers that forces him to do unthinkable things,  _ ‘... Maybe. I just have to think on it, dear. Not that I don’t want you here with me. It's that how we’ll be able to do this with your issues you say on the people in your life now. Yet never mind on that one for a moment as we can deal with it together later. I would absolutely love for you to stay with me’ _

‘... T-thanks a l-lot, ma...’  It wouldn’t be too long before he hears something, he never wants to hear in his whole lifetime that would have to be a noise to a gun firing past his head where everything swiftly turns into black once he feels the complication to the gunshot ringing loudly in his ear.

“... That’s w-when I. I knew I messed up a b-big time there. It was t-too late to do something about it, I k-knew of that...” Toby replies coldly looking over to the other men beside him which sent the pair to stare anywhere else then to be caught in to his gaze, “... Dragged m-my own mother into my s- sssick shit with t-them. Now a-and then I understood I-it was my fault that I d-didn't deserve anything g-good in life …” 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 19-21; Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone so, sorry for the long wait for an update on this work. I'm now just telling you that this chapter does hold some sensitive and rather touchy subjects that are in the tags too but I'm making sure you'll understand before reading it.

The gun shot was loud it still ringed annoyingly in the young male’s ear as with glossy eyes were pried off from the now barely alive body of his mother to the ones that fired the gun. It couldn’t be told who shot her right away as he quickly takes his attention away from the pair whom broken and entered the apartment from somewhere else back towards his mother. Blood was seeping down from her head which was now mopped with the crimson colored, thick, and sticky substance. Her wound was right dab middle of her forehead that in the result to the life taking injury gotten first, her body to slump over to lean against the couch with eyes lazily drops until they close. Before the young faced brunette knew it there was fresh, hot tears being wept as he tried desperately to wipe them away, not wanting to show any form of weakness. 

_ ‘... Y-you. You shot h-her…!?!’ _ Anger was the first thing that came to him, he stood up with balled up fists,  _ ‘... What t-the actual f-f-fffuck, you m-m-mother fucking murderers...?!?’ _

Every curse in the books was thrown haphazardly at the pair that took the only ever remaining light in his life. Something he often back at the mansion would look forwards to seeing again as anyone else in his past either no longer lived or gave up caring about him. The two men in front of him waring their emotionless masks certainly didn’t give a single shit in what they done to the teen’s mother especially the shorter masked male in that godly disgusting jacket doing no favors to his plump body. How he really, really desired to sucker punch that stout man right in the stomach at the moment yet he knew from past experiences before he’ll be easily overpowered and punished for his brash, careless actions. Yet any morals and a clear state of mind was thrown out the very window the two may have climbed through to get in as the teen taken a free opportunity in tackling the masked man down to the ground.

Anger was pouring out from the youngest male’s pores as he soon finds himself wrapping his bony hands around the older man’s thicker throat. It couldn’t be wrapped around fully yet he knew he’s doing the job rather well when seeing the heavy gasps of air. Something that wasn’t being given and a lopsided smirk was given by him even though it wasn’t taken too seriously due to his heart broken expression. All attention he once given to his loving mother if this time around the only emotions he gave to the man below him was wrath and intended revenge. Then before long he feels a cool hand gently placed on his tensed shoulder, eyes dripping with watery tears looked up at the other man wearing the bright orange sweatshirt staring sympathetically at him with pity.

_ ‘... We didn’t know where you are, Toby. We were scared something horribly happened to you. We never let us live it down if something indeed happened...’ _ Spoken first by the elder men were Brian as he tries to pry the then off from their partner’s struggling body,  _ ‘...You didn’t tell anyone where you’re going. You. You just left us back at the mansion…’ _

It wasn’t like he was going to let go any time soon, he enjoyed this feeling so much which surprised him greatly yet he pushed it away upon tightening his hold. Look on the softer male’s face was pure ecstasy where he sees the color draining from the other’s face. Heavy gasps continued to be heard when the teen pushes himself more onto the proxy beneath him to keep an upper hand. Although he may be severely underweight and a little on the shorter end of the stick in terms to heights right now that he hopes be able to grow a few inches down the road, he was relishing in the fact he was able to do this for so long. When that happened which he hopes be soon from hitting that sweet growth spurt he can just easily overpower these dumbasses forcing him to be their bitch mostly the one beneath that he felt so much hate for in all honesty then love.

Soon enough he was moved away from the dark-haired man lying on the floor still as he was carefully made to sit on the couch.  _ ‘...I d-don't need t-to. To tell you g-guys anything that I d-do with myself. I’m my o-own person t-that can make h-his o-ow-own decisions you a-and especially you most o-of all...’ _ A finger was pointed over to the stout man rubbing at his neck with gloved fingers tenderly rubbing through the slightly fatty rolls,  _ ‘... Can’t. Can’t f-fffucking control me l-like I’m some bitch t-to be fucked like. Like a g-god damn toy....’ _

_ ‘Hm’  _ Then in the corner to the teen’s eye the one he was previously choking out hoping to easily and rater simply snuff the man’s life for an instant relief for both him and Brian seemingly to be a total failure picks himself up from the floor. Small specks of blood were wiped off from the corners to the eldest's lips which was quirked into a deep frown that couldn’t be wiped away no matter how much they beg for it to change. An expression that rivaled his own since it as described to be the scariest anyone else in the rooms seen on the masked proxy’s face. Now the twitching male slouching about on the couch with hatred in his veins were now being replaced with familiar panicked fear.  _ ‘... You may not understand being y’know a complete retard in all but I’ll help you through it...’ _ Soon a hand was roughly tugging at the rems to the collar to the younger’s shirt upwards from the seat,  _ ‘...I was trying to be understanding like how I do it with Brian here; he learns how I am yet a bit more ease in how the past still traumatizes you and you’ll can’t let it the fuck go but right now, you’re giving me so much fucking shit right now its un fucking believable...’ _ Afterwards he’s carelessly tossed onto the floor coated thickly with his mother’s flesh blood.

Then he’s met with a fit clutching tightly at his messy locks as his head is roughly tugged back where he felt the disgustingly hot breath breeze up against the nape of his neck.

_ ‘Tim... Baby. A-are. Are you sure this whole thing was necessary? We were scared, yes about Toby’s well-being but... Shooting his mother wasn’t the plan...’  _ Spoken from Brian this time around he can see the fear growing strong in the blonde's facial expression, now more so as he watches with wide eyes as the male was backhanded by the dark-haired male for the response.

One hand rivaling his own shaking balled up fist was wanting to punch the lights out from the masked man yet the hooded figure stayed still where his eyes looking so taken aback just submissively casts downwards to the stained floor. So, when that happened the shorter, pudgier proxy between them huffs tiredly in his response for the time being before moving his attention over to the youngest one laying on the floor looking so shell shocked from seeing the death to his dear mother. Dry, cold hands to the masked male picks up the twitching teen and soon slams the other onto the wall then dragging the skinny, bony body up against across the said surface. It was pure hilarity for the older man to just see the pained, hurting expression adorned on both of his lover’s faces as he done so before he went right ahead to tossing the missing teen giving him a heart attack almost on to the floor below his feet. Upon letting the teen land near the deceased mother now dead from the bullet wound in the forehead he got a sinister idea that may give him a reason to be less angry more turned on then anything ese by the horridness in it.

_ ‘... ‘Ey Tobes, baby boy. Ever heard of necrophilia before?’ _ He asks, smug, toothy grin plastered on his face with his slimy tongue sliming past his teeth like he was hungry over something he deemed sweet for his entitled tastes. In a supposed better mood despite the events previously that would’ve soured anyone else’s own the man struts his way over to the only woman in the group that laid haphazardly on the floor. What didn’t surprise the masked man was to see the shocked facial expression to the other men looking back at him that turned without a moment to lose into something more revolted by his idea. They appeared to be just not interested in the idea especially the youngest, twitching male most of all as it as his mother for heaven's sake and he would be shamed all throughout his life if he allowed a sickly event to occur.  _ ‘Guys. Brian, Toby... This won’t be pretty, I must admit but it sure will be a fun experience, right?’ _ His voice was laced with arousal for an event which turn anyone off by it yet this was Tim after all and he simply wasn’t in the right mind.

Toby quickly turned his gaze away from the pair and stares longingly at the door where he should’ve never introduced himself to his mother. Maybe she be better off; no way she’ll be in a much better state then dead if he never interjected himself back into her life again after what he done to break up their family. Acidic vomit was rising up in his tense throat, he can surely feel that discomfort as he raises a shaking hand up to his neck and right, he was going to be sick to his stomach. His pasty white hand instantly covered up his mouth as he bent over with his free arm wrapped around his stomach currently sucked in where it was quivering up over the thought to think of his mother in more than a maternal way. Never was he planning to do anything in the sexual sort with her or even the other man since all the arousal he ever had that was already slim to begin with was evaporated into thin air.

_ ‘... I. I c-can't... That’s s-so sick... Its m-my mother for f-ffuck's sake...?!?’ _ He chokes out in a weak whimper, hands scratching up all over his face, neck and shoulders just everywhere really, he needs to find a way to feel better.

After what seemed to last an entirety a deep voice pipes up and Toby has a hard time trying to ignore.  _ ‘Toby... Look at me' _  He done so with hesitance as he lets out an unglorified shriek upon seeing the blond undressing his mother from the blouse first. The blood was caked all over the much older woman alongside the other proxies which gotten him to let out a choked gurgle in realization over the matter at hand.  _ ‘...Good boy. I now understand where you get your looks from? Your dear old mother. Sad, she had to go down this way but eh, who cares to be all honest? Nosy people get their comeuppance...’ _ Tim stops the hooded male from the work being done by tugging the strings to the hoodie up to him, he gave a comforting kiss to the other before pulling the other away. A whimper came from the messy blond man who appeared to not be the least bit satisfied in what was being given yet held back from showing his discontent in front of the man.

Instead the tallest to the three decided in attempting to be the voice of reason as what his best friend had in mind.  _ ‘...  _ _ Ti _ _ \- Daddy...’ _ Even if the nickname was humiliating to graze past Brian’s lips it had to be uttered to get the other’s attention thankfully it did work in his favor upon seeing those shining dark eyes glimmer in the light. A look deemed beautiful in his opinion however, it was growing dull and almost lifeless when he was met with the man’s lackluster interest in him and his thoughts. A tinge of sadness came over him from this as he was deeply in love with the other man for many years yet he felt the other slipping away from him and the younger male into the bottomless abyss.  _ ‘... T-Toby. Toby,  _ _ y’know _ _ this is his um, mother. We. We c-can't do this to him? Maybe we can do something else to punish him then this...?’ _ Whatever it takes to bring back his best friend and lover back from it needed to be done as the youngest can only watch as the blond gave reassuring smooches all over the gruff man’s face.  _ ‘... I wouldn’t mind joining in like giving you a show then having you find something else in a dead body then us?’ _ Silence between everyone in the stuffy apartment was getting tense as the only blond in the group with half a mind of  conscious pulled back staring over at the young male whimpering over the death of his mother taken in a brutal manner.

_‘... Whatever... Sure, baby. I want you to stand besides Toby and both of you get undressed for me, ‘kay... Slowly got it?’_

An instant relief was given somewhat as the soft man drops the woman on the floor back into her own puddle of blood. From doing a noise like a slosh came and it left the teen’s stomach to revolt and he couldn’t fight the urge in gagging from it. When given a helping a hand by the other submissive in their relationship he’s moved on to his feet that were shaking badly so, he desperately leaned against the wall for support. No matter how much he wanted to argue on how this wasn’t helping anything for the better he couldn’t when he’s stuck in a vulnerable position alongside the easily disheveled, push over of a man helping him get undressed for their master waiting for the fun to begin. Clothes were then tossed over on to the sidelines as he wanted to cover up his shame yet didn’t when feeling himself pushed onto his hands and knees with the blond moved in front him.

Corner to his eye Tim smirks with a sinister grin as he utters something before getting started in their fun,  _ ‘... You two better make this worthwhile for me or I’ll just have my amusement over there with her...’ _


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 22-24; Chapter Twenty Two  
> Brian always felt guilty throughout their relationship that was never built on either trust or overall consent. Even now as he stood in the middle ground between two people, he desperately wanted to live his whole life until death with was crumbling alongside him. It wasn’t a pretty picture; he knew of it yet from the past to where they are now as he always looked in the other direction. He shouldn't have been so compliant to the other’s wishes without thought as he knew their way of coping isn’t exactly the healthiest so, now he tries to better them one way or another.

It was quite difficult for Brian to express himself in any sort of fashion without anyone taking it in the wrong light. At least, he wasn’t as horribly bad as his once more stable, not mentally ill partners where he’s able to understand the rights and wrongs set up in the world’s moral code. Even then on his part he wasn’t at all a good person himself meaning he had no right in telling anyone including himself that he was better. Truth be told he possibly be just as worse or more so than the other two where he can easily compose himself without having to exactly use violence for the most part unless it was necessary as the answer. No answer in sight as there never was one telling either men on how they could fix the problems in their relationship which at the start now he can tell didn’t began at all healthy. 

 _‘... W-why... Why won’t you pay attention to me?! I’m supposed to be your true and only love here, not his underage,_ _twink_ _looking ass...?!’_ Brian would remember crying out to his partner; the man’s first best friend upon learning that the other had intercourse with the seventeen-year-old. What he can tell from then to now he was very fucking pissed off then realized he was more shaken up from thinking he’s losing his partner forever to another younger man so, he can’t bear that thought. Loneliness and betrayal escape him in the form of a noise where it was a mixture to a whimper and a growl leaving his lips quirked into a deep frown. _‘... I’ll do anything to make you love me again?! To not have to spend countless fucking hours alone in bed waiting for you to return to only know form other mouths, not yours telling me you’re fucking someone else that isn’t me…!?’_ Soon his voice strains from the pressure to blasting his calm voice to above its usual levels and it made him rub at his throat while swallowing down a hardy lump. Silence had to come in butting its ugly head in between their conversation where not helping the matter Tim wasn’t speaking through any of it. 

After some time with Brian’s breathing lightening up by a little, he sees a slight change to the shorter male’s expression, _‘... You want me to ‘love’ you again like you said I’m not currently?’_ Nodding his head in a silent ‘yes’ a hand is raised up, thankfully to not slapping the living shit of him but to gently rub at his sunken cheek. A thumb brushes up against the battered-up scars littering his face once having some youth along that some natural beauty to it now none of that remains to his disdain. Something he grown uncomfortable by when acknowledging his partner was sleeping around with other people nonetheless a child not yet eighteen or experienced like he in pleasuring his man. _‘... Maybe you can do something in order to make me cherish and love you like old time...?’_ Replied Tim in a sultry tone making the taller man bending down to eye level knees became weak and his cock to twitch, stiffen in his pants then spurt out trickles precome from the tip. The hand from his love pulled away to move downwards to his crotch area having a dark splotch making the masked man to snort. 

‘I’ll do anything, please. Just love me again’ Rubbing the area his cock was hardening more and more, Tim liked it that way in seeing his baby turning into a begging bitch despite the usual common protests. 

 _‘You will? Good to hear you do anything to make me love you again. I have something ready off the bat for you, right now. It involves Toby, I know you’re hating on him but still this will make me desire you a whole lot more’_ Rubbing up and down at Brian’s sides getting the pudgy man more pleased in hearing the lewdest noise, _‘... He’s gone out without my permission. Certainly, the boss’s too but mines most of all and he’s getting... Harshly punished for it. Went out to meet his mother; someone who can’t know of us, I know he’ll blabber on about us, everyone to her. Something needs to be done before it's too late. You’ll surely be able to be a great helping hand to me, right?’_  

 _‘... Sure, I guess I can help. Only to bring us together in the end…?’_  

As the plan was thoroughly explained doubt came in full force into Brian’s mind halting his body to a stop at the back door to the mansion. Guilt then came around the corner too upon seeing the other man on the porch staring back at him with what can be described to be utterly disappointed in him. Underneath his thick black cloth of a mask he was thankful the man couldn’t see the emotions written all over his face displaying disgust. Not too long after he felt his arm practically pop out from his socket once the proxy ahead tugs at his hand from the wrist. Brian’s mind from the mansion to the apartment in a city he long ago forgotten the name to he was inside the dingy place he silently observed the mask adorned proxy saunter behind him, arms slung around him then a gun placed in his hands. 

Hands that was Tim’s enveloped his easily and he couldn’t help to flush over the matter they were being so close with one another where it be the closest to ‘holding’ hands even if it was to keep the gun steady in his own shaking too much for his partner’s liking. 

 _‘Repeat after me, babe. Aim, shoot then fire directly in her head. Can’t allow Toby to spill_ _out_ _our secrets, can we?’_  

 _‘... A-aim, shoot... Fire...’_ Once firing the cold gun held in his clammy hands helped by the man behind him it a mistake was made on everyone’s part mostly him, _‘... I. I can’t believe this. I actually d-did it... Fuck...’_  

This was sickening, it really was yet the blond-haired man couldn’t do anything or speak his way out of this situation once moments ago approaching a much darker route with the recently deceased didn’t thankfully happen. Yet with hazel eyes, he can see that the domineering man standing there waiting for himself and the youngest, stricken proxy to undress was starting to get on edge now. Patience had from the masked man was obviously weaning that any moment which couldn’t be detected when it happens but it wouldn’t end well for either men currently undressed waiting for orders on what to do next. A slightly terrified, almost completely unnerved shiver couldn’t be suppressed as the often third wheel holding onto the twitching man’s hand as a show of calming support when watching silently the ‘top’ proxy walking up. It won’t be too much longer before he found Toby laying on top of him while himself was laying on the carpeted blood, he can still disgustingly feel the blood although chipping off had damp, goopy spots prickling at his sides. 

 _‘... I have an idea for you guys to make up your disobedience to me? Hear it and do it amazingly...’_ Whispered by Tim in a low voice as he fumbled a little in spreading his best friend’s legs apart, _‘... I want you,_ _Bri_ _Baby...’_ One hand cupped his cheeks where a thumb gently brushes across an old scar that was caused by a past fight where he tried to pull back. The hand from the hot head didn’t like it and roughly pinches the skin and a barely noticeable bruises starts to appear. All the while making the teen stay firmly on the blond-haired male’s chest with ass out. It appears like the baby-faced proxy with the scared expression on his face knew what may be going on which unsettled the hooded man by quite a bit. Not in the way anyone would think as what he’s feeling now was spite that his lover was putting in more attention to the youngest who was somewhat enjoying being fingered; at least it would ease the tightness to the previous virgin hole he can guess, ‘... Behave now, I say to the two of you or I’ll just fuck her instead. It isn’t a meager threat... I’ll do it. Really, I will so, listen to me. I want Toby here to ride you while I fuck you. That may help lessen the tension not form me buy you too, Bri?’ A hand slaps not so gently across the said male’s uncovered ass cheeks that undeniably leaving in its place a boiling hand print. His fingers dug into the wrist of the other man as he’s sure to pierce the skin to lessen the pain and the humiliation spreading in the form of his blush down to his feet.  

Then he hears the soft yet broken pants to the male above him bobbing with the clear hesitance of course shown, on the fingers intrusively prodding in, _‘... I. I f-feel... Not s-so good... P-Please ah, slow down a-at least...?’_  

Chunky fingers surprisingly in the shock for both meeker, subdued men mostly to Brian the man planning on taking what he wants from him pulls away. Instead it went ahead to moving towards the jealous man’s face where he knew what he should do by shyly opening his mouth. Already his mouth was all slimly from how much he was drooling over the fact though it was a small part to him since god forbid, he wanted to basted off as sick was desiring to be fucked by his master/daddy. Yet he was only getting his pleasure for the time being from the fingers previously slicked up by the boy’s tight, puckering entrance kind of ruining the experience by a good amount, he won’t dare complain. So, sucking on those two fingers like his life depended on it just as much as it was with the brunette above having to witness his dear mother’s death having to thrust himself on them. 

 _‘Okay. I be a little nicer to you since you asked so nicely and I do feel a bit guilty making my babies so unwell like this?’_  

How nice it was for Tim to be gentle with them though his interpretation to the word was vastly different. In his defense, he was made to toughen up considerably over the years under the boss’s cruel, monstrous reign yet there was no means to be abusive to his partners. Like how he pushes the dumb momma’s boy on the no back bone, jealous man’s hard cock and then just thrusting in to the entrance tightening from the last surprise. A smirk grew on his face while murmuring incoherent rambles about nothing while doing his dirty tasks in making his submissive babies pay for their misdoings. Also, relishing in both male’s pleas for him to go gentler was simply ignored like a breeze when continuing his brutal attack. 

Brian wasn’t enjoying this feeling swelling in the pit to his stomach; his cock completely erects caused by it continuously hitting the inner muscles to the teen currently riding him like a cowgirl’s prostate, _‘... T-Tim?! You got to slow down...?!'_ Pain was surging from his ass up like it was ripping him in half as he lays there unmoving to a point, he feels numb from the middle to his back down. 

Everything went to black afterwards and Brian didn’t know up to the present even if he either passed out from the pain or had pushed the haunting memory to the back of his head. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 22-24; Chapter Twenty Three

_ ‘ _ _ How did this all began for you guys? _ _ ’ _

Vision blurs into one singular color, black was the common thing he sees when spacing out to somewhere else then reality. Nice to feel nothing at all only the tranquility to his surroundings around him otherwise he can witness the stress accompanying him by hand although by force. Often if he’s strong enough to not have it bothering him during the times when in another world, he tries with all his strength to push it away. All he desperately wanted was to have some peace and quiet with his lovers except it will never come to him, no matter what as the stress, anxiety then pain hits him like a train. Train filled with cargos within that was dynamite already lit up by the match of dwindling hope having himself feel desperate for change.

What change meant for him this relationship with people he did care for was it can never be so, no matter how much one of them attempts. It was really pitiful that they even done so to begin with since it was futile to fix a broken relationship never meaning to be whatsoever at all. Desperation had already sunk on in a way, way before a time they even started their toxic relationship built on distrust, hate and overall filled with non-censual activities. Heart was pounding in his chest thinking he’ll die alone without either or hopefully have both men by his side despite the outcome. May come off by too many others sticking their noses in other people’s business as a horrible thing needing to be put down sooner than later, he didn’t mind nor gave a shit any longer. 

A voice in the darkest corner to his head slips out those words out loud where it seethes from so, in anger when he tries to shiver it off,  _ ‘... Change won’t ever come. You’ll stuck in here in a turbulent relationship forever burning up in hell...’  _ The hooded man was shaken away from his train of thought once hearing his boss speaking down to him. Greatly confused by the question he didn’t hear at all at first or answered back quickly looks around the stuffy at his partners. From looking at the two not bothering to stare over a sense to being alone in a situation like he wasn’t a good thing to feel. Heavy lump in his throat is lumping up to where he began to cough out heavily in his shaking hand. “... S-sorry...” Apologizing for the degusting display and his delayed response now was time to answer the question given, “... I guess it all started when Tim began a secret relationship with Toby. For myself, I wasn’t involved in so, for a good few months until I overheard the supposed ‘rumors’ behind my back...” He grits his pearly white teeth shining brightly from the lights when  reminiscing the times people here at the mansion would utter what he thought at the time was untrue.

_ ‘... None of their god damn business...’ _

His voice in the darkest, deepest mental crevice utters another piece of their opinion to him though he despised understanding it was him speaking that shit. Always he cringes on how he can be so cringy in his jealousy spiking up at the thought anyone was peeking through the small crevices to his relationship. In order to stop the numbing ache bouncing off in his throbbing head he rubs at his temples, eyes closed for a split second. However, it was enough time for him to regain some flashbacks by his weakened state with distinct voices in the distance spurring out nonsense. Eyes opened slowly where he sees only a blurred mess to him walking down the crowded hallway trying to pass a group of its local residents.

The first time he heard it whatever he was doing was stopped suddenly from hearing a group talking to themselves  quietly ,  _ ‘Did you know that  _ _ Masky _ _ is literally fucking the living lights out of the new guy?’ _

If he just walked off thinking it was the residents being  completely unnecessary  dicks, he would n’t have  known the real truth  until  much later then he did that now  as  he ’s stuck in the turbulent path  wished he never knew,  _ ‘Yeah... And making the kid basically a bitch for him? I  _ _ ain’t _ _ surprised in the slightest with how Toby, right looks in appearance like a girl?’ _ Gloved hands had gripped on the clipboard he was going to give his lover on the other side to the mansion, he was drop dead gorgeous or at least that was what he thought he was when hearing the soft nothings in his ear by the masked man at night.

_ ‘Wonder if Hoods knows or maybe he does and is joining in the fun had between them? Though isn’t that just sick having those fags fucking around like that here? It's just disgusting in all honesty... Just my opinion here but still... Revolting’ _ What he felt was  complete , uncontrolled rage when storming past the nosy group towards his shared room with the shorter proxy.

Boss appears to be waiting patiently for him to gather himself together though by the inconsistent tapping on the wooden table displayed it won’t stay that long in his favor,  _ ‘Please continue on. Try to keep calm. It won’t do any one of you any possible good in a bad state of mind like this’ _

Like a stone statue, the blond man with his hood and mask off took in a deep breath coming in shallow breaths. “... I’m just dealing with a lot, right now. Didn’t mean for all this to happen like it did. Not at all wanted to hurt  Ej or Jeff but it happened beyond my control . I was... Mad and jealous that Tim was talking about OUR problems to other people that wasn’t me or Toby. If I hadn’t interrupted it earlier something would’ve happened ” Hands so sweaty clamps nervously hard at the fabric of his jeans. What he explained to the faceless eldritch meant nothing to his partners treating to this issue quite dismissively to where they mocked having it helped by someone else not them. A dejected groan makes him moves ahead in shrugging their unhelpfulness to behind him, he mostly keeps his gaze at the being sitting at their desk. “... Especially, I did not wish whatsoever  for Toby and Tim to experience any of this? If I was stronger although that’s not who I am this could’ve been handled drastically different I can admit to it unlike them...” He can feel the pair boring what felt like knives in the back of his head like they had the right to feel insulted by his words unexpected to come from him but it was slipped out with intention to help.

_ ‘I see. I desire to not have any which one of my proxies dealing with this pain for any longer. Although, I thought better to you all mostly Tim in knowing what’s better for you three _ _. This is something I wouldn’t want interfering into your lives or most of all work. It would be quite the  _ _ hindrance _ _ for me _ _ ' _

From the seat behind him, Brian can hear the squeaking to the couch happen as most likely the said one at fault slumps in his seat.

“... But... Sir, I didn’t mean for this whole thing to have happened in the first place...” Tim was to interject his way into the conversation in an obvious fevered manner, “... They wouldn’t listen to me... A-all they did was take what they wanted from me without some serious consequences. I. Ugh, I tried to teach them rights and wrongs here like good proxies ought to know under your rule but they wouldn’t listen to me anymore without the needed force... T-they turned against me when I taught them like you did with me. They deserved  it  fully without any thought in what they gotten...”

Rambling off like a mad man trying to save his image, both proxies known to Tim’s vindictive behavior weren’t the least surprised by being thrown under the bus.  As the frantic chattering came to an end the right-hand proxy found himself breathing heavily trying to catch his breath in broken attempts .  The slender being sitting at his desk rises up from his seat that compared to the proxies own looked humongous which the size to the chair wasn’t the point now when all three men push themselves back from the harsh glare .  It wasn’t a pretty sight to be seen by any one of them, they knew what it looks like from past events when they were in trouble, not as serious as this one .  Tells them that the being known as their boss was no longer the least bit pleased and had its threatening aura describing how it was feeling on the predicament to be had between their proxies .

_ ‘... You two, Toby and Brian are dismissed...’ _ Said man being made to stay back stiffens beyond belief whereas his eyes were the only thing moving and rather erratically,  _ ‘... But you, Timothy must stay in my office for a little bit longer. I need to discuss some important things over with you that can’t be ignored any longer...’ _

Actual fear was in Tim’s eyes and not a single moment to spare the shortest to the bunch tries to leave with his loves. The hooded man felt his heart still instantly as he watches the disheveled dark-haired man having a hand outstretched for him or Toby to take. Next for him to see from the man shaken up at the prospect to spending the most time with the boss is intimidating so, he was to make grabby hands. Make up was staining those tan puffy cheeks starting to cry again a nasty, snotty mess and when Brian was going to help, he was dragged out by the twitching proxy. A disheartening scene unable to do anything to prevent it the remaining two proxies went on to their  business like nothing.

Once the office door was closed behind the pair walking back to their shared room Brian hears the faint voice of his love left behind, “... P-p-please sir, I. I didn’t mean for all this to happen... Please, I c-can't handle any m-more of this...” Fading into the distance as the office becomes nothing more than a far shadow, Brian holding hands with the younger male he  exasperatedly huffs.

Nerves were getting the better of Brian as he tries to not imagine the possible talk had between Tim and the boss, “... H-He'll be fine,  Bri . Its T-Tim, after a-a-all...” Toby was right in saying so  although doing so  with little emotions like worry laced in his voice  didn’t help the matter, he was remaining fearful for their love’s well-being. W hen they  still holding each other’s hands had  entered the bedroom to  a secure place where they’re  finally  able to  relax together alone.  “... Want t-to cuddle in bed w-w-with me? I-it m-may make y-you feel a. A w-whole lot better than b-before...?” Nodding his head softly in response, no words to be exchanged from him so, the brunette gently pushes them on the bed. As Brian sat down besides the other on the soft, feather like and cushiony seat he felt his body relax against it while holding the man spasming a bit in his carefully placed grip. Then he feels a ticklish sensation to a smaller head nuzzling up in the crook of his neck where he couldn’t help to chuckle for the first time in some time. 


	25. Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 22-24; Chapter Twenty Four

So unreal that he’s actually relaxing like this with the younger male seemingly about to drift off in his arm clinging onto his body for dear life like they were going to be ripped apart any moment. Other than that, it was a really adorable sight for him to see in its rare  appearance without any interruption in their midst telling them to their sick desire to have more than the cuddling going on. Right now, he and especially the young faced male trying to not doze off wasn’t in the greatest moods to do such a thing. It was also, nicely peaceful in his opinion in witnessing everything around him without his best friend beating them figuratively or literally into a horrendously forced submissive state. Even if it may be the other way around in the present moment, he was glad that the mask wearing man wasn’t there with them.

Instead the short stack of a man Tim was is to the other proxy's relief residing in the boss’s office for another long, unknown time period. The office was somewhere no one like him or Toby has ever been in besides the usual dropping off of work that is which was normal but not so if they were in serious trouble like the right hand has been in countless times. A small sound comes breezing past barely audible to the ear echoes through the empty hallway down to their bedroom. It sounds like weak groans yet he couldn’t properly detect where it was coming from down to if it was a looming threat over their heads. Yet the last part couldn’t be true so, Brain merely ignored the noise as nothing more than the mansion’s thin walls and the other residents doing their business heard by it.

His hearing wasn’t known to be the best when under extreme pressure yet, “... Sss...” Whatever was trying to be uttered couldn’t be heard so, he attempts to not pay attention to it, “... N-noo...”

Rather he wants to move his attention over to the cuddling which pleasantly persisted and Brian’s mind had wandered off into another place then reality where he distinctly remembers in tiny tidbits to what gone on that day. The day when he helped Tim killer the teen’s mother in cold blood like it was nothing more than a simple inconvenience to them all. Which nowadays in times like this one for example, he can’t help it to cringe at how he acted then shiver at the pain that used to be inflicted on him in such worse ways then now. In how he was all complaint in the sick man’s wants, needs and desires that no possibly human being should ever have cooped up within their head. A bubbly sickness began to form in his stomach then rising up in a timely yet inconvenient manner where he can feel the need to vomit appear to his revolted horror.

Somehow thankfully he manages to swallow the constant sickly lump back down his throat o his empty stomach, “... Is this all my fault...?” He croaks out as he began to shake uncontrollably that he can no longer control it.

When he said that piece on his mind out in the open got the man huddled against him for comforting warmth to back up a bit, “... W-what do you m-me-mean by... By that?” It wasn’t a question to be asked with uncertainty but a knowing demand waiting to be told what was wrong.

“I mean if I grew a backbone with you two then none of this would’ve happened? We won’t be like this where we just hate one another more than what we’re supposed to which is to love being in each other’s presence. Sometimes I feel like wrangling your guy’s throats out but I can’t because I know it's horrible but I. I allowed this to happen for as long as it did” The urge to feel guilt then to cry out his eyes were close to spilling yet he feels the man next to him rubbing at his sides, not sexually thank for that as it was just  platonic while meaning to make him feel better.

A sigh from Toby is noticed by the older blond not turning his head only staring up at the ceiling above them,  “I-it's not your f-f-fault, Brian. Neither o-one of us is at fault h-here? If I h-have to place t-the blame on someone its h-has to be Tim’s own a-and he's being s-served his doings b-by  Slendy r-right now as w-we speak and cuddle?” Soft, childish giggles were heard as Brian doesn’t want to hear it.

The giggling had stopped a bit before the man making such sounds sees the facial expression down in the dumps remain thereon Brian’s face. “... This isn’t a time to be joking. I’m not in the right mind to be doing this with you. You too shouldn’t be so giddy that Tim is getting in some serious shit with the boss. Though I understand where you’re coming from with all the abuse happening to us over the years by him but still...” Exasperated the blond moves away to the other side to the bed where he sat on the very edge. Hands held out for him to lay his head on as he currently feeling like dull, heavy sandbags were tied down on each side to him causing the feeling to all the suffocation of the situation to become too much. “... But we can’t blame Tim  entirely  for everything that’s happening to us. It’s not healthy and as much as I don’t like talking to someone else about our  persona;  issues and that incident expresses  that we do indeed the help . We need to  learn to  be more open with each other , not hid anything from anyone and have  compensate the pain by doing this shit ” He explains all the while a hand tugs him back on to the bed by the other man who was looked a little defeated but compliant enough to not be badly upset from his words. Soon as he’s back on the bed, he wraps his arm around the smaller figure with his head resting on the bony shoulder.

“...  Oh, I... Ah, I’m s -sorry then. I didn’t k-know you would g-get so worked up o-over this...” Hearing the chest breathe in and out calmed Brian, “... Sometimes I l-like to cast m-my blame to others l-like Tim. The man I-is deserving of I-it w-with all the s-s- ssshit he d-done anyways b-but I guess, all o-of  us  aren’t helping o-our relationship for t-the better, huh ... ? ”

“There’s no need to apologize to me over this? Nice to hear it from you but I do firmly believe we all just got over our head this time around” Replied Brian sympathetically, fingers brushing through the other man’s light brown hair spiking at each other direction. His fingers did get tangled every once in a while, leaving the youngest to groan out in a numbing annoyance when he had to jerk them out. Running his hand on top the boy’s head rather through the hair he muses at the pouty look given to him as he gave a peck on the lips. “... We really need this. We can no longer go on like this and the help is right there to help us. What Slender may be saying to Tim may help us change our relationship for the better. He’ll tell our baby boy that there’s no need to be a huge, unbearable and hurtful dick to us” Peck on the lips turned into a deeper kiss and right after a more passionate make out session  soughting out for love then eventual air. Once everything was settled out to where no stress and hard feelings were left over for the moment being Brian leans back allowing the other to climb on top him to sit on his lap.

As the kiss was broken with needy gasps taking in the oxygen around them, Toby lazily stares down with half lidded, glossy eyes full undeniably of lusting desire, “... D-do you w-want to continue? I w-wouldn't want to f-force you into t-this or anything e-else like before...?”

Everything abruptly stills and Brian sweats up a storm from feeling the need to buck his hips into the other, “No, no you’re fine, sweetheart. There’s nothing you can possibly do here now that can make me uncomfortable. We’re trying to be better than what we were before and if this helps then I’m down for it... Really, I am” He smirks at his own lame joke that thankfully was caught on by the man pinning him down to redden up like a fresh tomato. Then the man above chuckles with a genuine smile as he grinds up against the growing tent in Brian’s pants. A piece of article that was getting tight and excruciatingly rubbing at the flesh underneath having that craving to be let out. His clothes below the waist along with the other proxy’s fitted jeans were tugged and discarded to the sidelines. “... Damn...  Tobes . Y-you. Ah, you look so good up there. We. Argh, should d-do this more often... If t-that's what you want though? I don’t want to force you...” Repeated similar to the statement previous, he wasn’t one seeing to hurt others even if he was about to wreck that pretty ass since they were after all bare fleshed, no pants or boxers getting in their way where panting out of breath Brian grips onto the teen barely an adult’s hipbones.

A whine came from Toby caused by his nails digging in was emitted and the blond growls softly with no menace in sight. “... Though m-maybe we c-can take this  ssslow if t-that's fine...?” Taking it slow like the twitching man stuttered on was a thought passing through the older proxy’s mind taking it in consideration unlike their partner. “... N-nothing against you,  Bri bunny. I... F-fuck don’t want t-to rush into this like w-we usually d-do...” It wasn’t what Brian saw commonly being cowardliness and worry coming from their upcoming actions in the male’s snarky, baby faced self so, he was unsure what to do besides trying to comfort the best he can try. So, the pair simply gone ahead in taking this at a pace not used to them which both their bodies getting so hot  with neediness crying out to them to further the process to their love making with each other .  It didn’t persist too long before they continue on kissing for the most part with the occasional grinding up their hardened cocks spasming out already with enough  precome they be  exhausted once it’s done .

“... T-this is fine... S-so good, you are...” Hand wrapped around Toby’s cock then he rubs the sensitive to the touch flesh. It gives him an instantaneous swift reaction; head swung back, hands used to muffle down the noises by teeth biting and body was a pleasantly soft pink color. “... H-hell, we don’t even have to fuck. T-this. This  hngh , is just as amazing... S-so  goood with your hands...” Brian was enjoying this so very much as he kept up with the tantalizing speed to his carefully made thrusts not entering the entrance of the boy. The two, enlarged cocks pressed up with one another to the men synchs up when after the elongated teasing came to an end. By an end it means they come to their utter, desperate relief as Toby plops down on the  blonde's chest where they relax until their other partner returns.


End file.
